


Миди G — PG-13, ФБ-2018

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: Название:Ожидание на ГельбеРазмер:миди, 4200 словПерсонажи:Валентин Придд, Юстиниан ПриддКатегория:дженЖанр:фантастикаРейтинг:GКраткое содержание:Старший брат Валентина стал космодесантником. Валентин решает пойти по его стопам. Необжитая планета Гельбе становится отправной точкой на его пути к звездам.Предупреждения:космо!АУ, повествование от первого лица





	1. Ожидание на Гельбе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Ожидание на Гельбе  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4200 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Валентин Придд, Юстиниан Придд  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** фантастика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Старший брат Валентина стал космодесантником. Валентин решает пойти по его стопам. Необжитая планета Гельбе становится отправной точкой на его пути к звездам.  
>  **Предупреждения:** космо!АУ, повествование от первого лица

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)_  
Запись от 01.08. 325 г.к.э.  
14:27 по местному времени 

Заканчивается первый день моей одиночной вахты вблизи приполярной установки терраформирования. У психолога возникла ошибочная уверенность, будто он видит меня насквозь и рисует из оттенков моих якобы скрытых мотивов картинку «гармоничного вплавления в ядро коллектива». Эта убежденность вылилась в ходатайство перед Дирекцией, чтобы меня избавили от напарника, без которого мне по силам справиться. Как ты понимаешь, я согласен работать за двоих, лишь бы проводить дни наедине с изысканиями и записями.

Юстиниан, видел бы ты, какие на Гельбе рассветы и закаты! Немыслимая красота! Местное светило легко принять за привычного нам красного карлика, и тем самым оскорбить его. Атмосфера Гельбе не укутывает ее звезду в пленку смога. И не отбирает у небес их первозданные краски, как это случается по слепому равнодушию людей, губящих собственный мир и крадущих его у потомков, безжалостно уродующих то, что сами получили в наследство. Если бы я не видел своими глазами, никогда не смог бы вообразить, что существует столько оттенков лилового — от жемчужно-прозрачной дымки до чернильной густоты цвета. Каждый день здесь дарит неповторимое зрелище, за которое в самых высокопарных выражениях хочется благодарить Создателя подобной красоты. И тебя с твоими сослуживцами — за то, что отстояли Гельбе для человеческой расы.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 02.08. 325 г.к.э.  
18:31 по местному времени_

Знаешь, Юстиниан, после некоторых размышлений я пришел к выводу, что в списке благодарностей, в заключительной его части и самым мелким шрифтом, стоит упомянуть и нашего отца. Если бы не его ожесточенное противостояние с Колиньярами, «Сабве Инкорпорейтед» уже опутала бы планету сетью добывающих заводов, вгрызлась бы в нутро Гельбе до самого ядра, словно ненасытный паразит. Если бы Колиньяру позволили дорваться до местных руд, горько-солоноватая вода в реках Гельбе превратилась бы в жидкую отраву. Ясный день надежды переродился бы в сумерки медленной агонии мира, уничтожаемого во славу обогащения. За то, что этого не случилось, можно негромко и немногословно поблагодарить фамильное упорство нашего отца, который использовал немыслимые средства и чудовищной разветвленности связи во избежание триумфа давнего недруга. Надеюсь, моя точка зрения не покоробит тебя, и ты сумеешь отчасти ее разделить.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 06.08. 325 г.к.э.  
09:01 по местному времени_

Наверно, ты задаешься вопросом, как я вообще очутился на Гельбе? Если коротко — был доставлен с борта «Империала» десантным ботом. На Гельбе пока еще, несмотря на работу двух десятков климатообразующих установок, нередки яростные бури. Они мало заметны с поверхности планеты, но со скорлупкой гражданского судна обходятся, как ураган с лепестком. Поэтому для высадки преимущественно гражданского персонала понадобилась бронированная посудина с продублированной системой двигателей. И пилот-искусник. Или самоубийца — как, безусловно, заподозрила часть специалистов, к которым оказался приписан и я.

Наше прибытие планета отметила светопреставлением. Небеса взрезали ослепительные трещины молний, наш бот швыряло, словно лодку по штормовым волнам. Кто-то молчал в прострации, кто-то еле слышно молился, кто-то в той же тональности потрясающе изощренно сквернословил; некоторые рыдали, не стесняясь слез. Я гадал, случалось ли твоему отряду попадать в подобную бурю… а потом одергивал себя: что вам буйство природы, когда каждую вашу высадку сопровождали испепеляющие броню разряды и рев орбитальной бомбардировки! Но все равно я пытался представить, как бы ты вел себя. Держу пари, ты без устали сыпал бы шутками, пикировался с вяло огрызающимися, а потом все громче хохочущими приятелями, острословил беззлобно и заразительно, встречаемый взрывами смеха таких же балагуров, искушал бы угрюмцев, мол, вы все счастливчики — толстосумы выкладывают состояние за острые ощущения на аттракционах, но куда той программе развлечений до разнообразия, за которое вам еще и жалованье платят! А закладывающий немыслимые виражи пилот, для вида поминая закатных тварей в ответ на ваше бодрое ржание, рассказывал бы после коллегам, что прыгунцы еще бесшабашнее летунов. Я вижу эту картину так ярко, словно сам сижу в соседнем с твоим амортизационном кресле и слушаю шуточки, которыми перебрасываются подначенные тобою парни. И ни разу улыбка не сошла бы с твоих губ, какие бы фигуры пилот ни выписывал в озаряемых турболазерами небесах. Уверен, ты великодушно простишь меня за то, что мне не хватило сил дать повод для гордости: я не мог расцепить зубы, боясь, что они выкрошатся после очередного отчаянного кульбита оседлавшего бурю транспорта. Но я хотя бы не посрамил тебя, удержавшись от стенаний в голос, чем заслужил по приземлении полные подозрительности взгляды. Ну что ж, я и не ожидал, что стану душой здешней компании, любящей науку или себя в ней. С ними у меня совпадают цели, но сильно разнится степень откровенности о предпосылках этих целей. 

Конечно, я много раз видел тебя во сне, но модель десантного бота, доставившего нашу научную группу на Гельбе, опознал по твоим задорным байкам. Не скрою, пришлось прибегнуть не только к общедоступным источникам, но и к тем, которые требуют некоторой сноровки или невысокого уровня допуска. Зато теперь я чуть больше осведомлен о технике, которой вы доверяли свои жизни. И, несмотря на бурю, потрепавшую нервы мне и моим новым товарищам — официально зовущимися таковыми, — я счастлив, пусть даже очень опосредованно, разделить с тобой опыт и переживания. Видишь, я не позабыл твоих рассказов и даже скопил немного знаний.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 11.08. 325 г.к.э.  
22:51 по местному времени_

В прошлый раз я начал рассказывать, как попал на Гельбе. Но этот путь, как понимаешь, был длиннее гиперперелета, умеренно комфортного благодаря моему энтузиазму, а не щедротам работодателя, и порядком извилистее столь впечатлившей всех высадки. Первый шаг на этой стезе я сделал, когда Васспард погрузился в траур. Представляю, как ты презрительно фыркаешь на скоропалительность военной бюрократии, в иных вопросах способной дать фору знаменитой волоките гражданской. Порядка четверти спасательных капсул так и не были найдены — ни в виде поддающихся идентификации обломков, ни пустыми из-за сбоя в системе эвакуации, приведшего к фальстарту в отстреле. На поиски всех — буквально, каждой спасательной капсулы с погибшего флагмана, — можно было выделить солидный бюджет, а не унизительные крохи по остаточному принципу. Высшие офицеры, пережившие размен собственных линкоров на сокрушительную победу, яростно атаковали Адмиралтейство рапортами, призывая продолжать поиски уцелевших. Некоторые, включая адмирала Третьего космического флота, демонстративно отказались от присвоенных им орденов — в знак протеста против позорящей армию скаредности чиновников.

Не отгремели еще салюты, не утихло эхо победных реляций, не успели семьи оплакать свои потери и похоронить надежду, как в своей берлоге зашевелился Колиньяр, мечтая прибрать к рукам подлежащий колонизации кислородный мир. Гельбе, с ее комфортными показателями силы тяжести, с жидкой водой, грозило превратиться в сырьевой придаток промышленной империи, простирающейся на полтора десятка планет. Преимущественное (пусть и не абсолютно эксклюзивное) право на разработку воламенита из недр Гельбе обеспечило бы процветание «Сабве инкорпорейтед» на ближайший век и десяток парсеков. А значит — власть, ограниченную лишь размытыми рамками напланетных законов, такую власть, которую нельзя отдавать в одни, даже гораздо более чистые руки. 

Я и не подозревал, что наша семья владеет столь обширной и изумительно разнообразной сокровищницей компромата. Наш отец с головой ушел в новую войну. Все свое немалое влияние, бескомпромиссность и беспринципность он швырнул на алтарь борьбы за то, что однажды, с разъедающей душу горечью, назвал при мне «бесплодным булыжником», намекая на скудное озеленение Гельбе. Отец месяцами не появлялся в Васспарде: интриговал в метрополии, раздавал взятки и изыскивал возможности подкупа, вербовал сторонников; конвертировал умение выжидать, анализировать и предугадывать, оставаясь в стороне от политических катаклизмов, в блестяще проведенную по всем фронтам атаку. Он пережил пять неудавшихся покушений, троих звавшихся друзьями и добрый десяток никогда не притворяющихся таковыми. Но в итоге продавил решение на колонизацию Гельбе после умеренного режима терраформирования. 

Матушка в те горькие дни посвятила себя делам Комитета Вдов, переезжая с одного благотворительного мероприятия на другое, пытаясь облегчить чужие страдания в напрасной попытке унять собственную боль, вникая в проблемы и горести осиротевших семей. Надзор за мной был номинальным. Когда ты променял сулящий блестящие карьерные перспективы пост в планетарном парламенте и звание магистра военной юриспруденции на службу в космическом флоте (в десантных войсках, в чине капрала), отец официальным письмом вызвал меня в метрополию. В выражениях, исключающих малейшее недопонимание, он высказался о недопустимости в нашей семье второй попытки посвятить себя военной карьере. С тех пор тщательно отслеживалась сугубо «мирная» направленность моих интересов, благонадежность выбранных факультативов. Когда же отец выступил против Колиньяра, контроль ослаб. Знаешь, он ведь так и не потеплел, не отступился от своего ледяного неприятия выбранного тобой пути, даже когда пришло известие о присвоении тебе чина старшего лейтенанта и переводе в штаб. Не раскаялся в своем отношении, даже когда держал в руках твой посмертно врученный орден. Воспользовавшись глотком свободы — я не стыжусь подобной изворотливости — я записался на массу дополнительных курсов по биологии, и к моменту достижения совершеннолетия по планетарным меркам уже располагал приглашением из Фьорского университета, подтвердившего заинтересованность во мне внушительной стипендией. Я выбрал экспресс-курс, планируя окончить обучение к тому времени, как Дирекция начнет вербовать специалистов для подготовки Гельбе к первой волне колонизации. Отец слишком поздно спохватился, осознав, что запретом на военную карьеру не смог навсегда лишить меня звезд. На ту пору вопрос о сроках терраформирования встал со всей остротой, и отец снизошел до беседы, преодолев досаду и разочарование в моем «юношеском глупом бунтарстве, губящем отличную будущность ради высиживания булыжника». Беседу, протекающую в форме монолога, он подытожил тем, что независимо от того, лягу ли я в анабиоз или похороню себя заживо на Гельбе, для семьи я окажусь одинаково потерян, лишившись статуса наследника. Что ж, я выбрал твое наследие, Юстиниан.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 17.08. 325 г.к.э.  
19:14 по местному времени_

Упреждая твое понятное любопытство — чем же таким сверхважным я занимаюсь на посту номер шестнадцать, — поспешу заполнить лакуны общих сведений о себе. Скромно прошу любить и очень умеренно гордиться: я биолог со специализацией по животному и растительному миру планет кислородной группы. Спорю, ты уже догадался, что мое решение было продиктовано не одним только нежеланием тратить время на изучение полного курса.

По итогам трехгодичного бодрого постижения премудростей науки о многообразии жизни, после успешного прохождения лабиринта выпускных экзаменов и длившейся половину стандартного года стажировки в дождливой серости Лаик, я без помощи обширных отцовских связей, но, к счастью, и без препятствий с его стороны, попал в первую волну колонизации Гельбе. Честь первопроходцев, безусловно, принадлежит тем, кто заложил фундамент будущей жизни для сотен тысяч колонистов. Наша же задача — сделать новый дом чуточку уютнее. С частью этого глобального плана успешно справляются опреснительные установки; часть тягот примут на себя солнечные батареи и ветряки, даже поодиночке способные с солидным запасом обеспечивать энергией постепенно разрастающуюся колонию. Но зеленые — сказать по правде, бирюзовые — легкие Гельбе не так сильны, как хотелось бы в идеале. И потому твой брат в составе команды биологов станет лесоведом, пытающимся расцветить ландшафт трех материков Гельбе островками изумрудно-бирюзовых «местных лесов» из ускоренно выращенных великанов-эндемиков и «саженцев», привезенных со всех уголков обжитых человечеством планет адаптированных к условиям нового мира. Только вообрази: если все пойдет благополучно (а результаты многочисленных расчетов и моделирований позволяют верить в это), на Гельбе зазеленеют родичи деревьев из парка Васспарда. Я будто воочию вижу твою лукавую улыбку — да, прилетев попрощаться с матушкой и братьями (отец не счел меня достойным ни слов напутствия, ни прощания, предпочтя молчаливое осуждение), я запасся внушительным количеством образцов. И буду трудиться над тем, чтобы к лиловым небесам Гельбе устремился двойник того платана, с которого ты снимал меня, забравшись на опасно скрипящую и прогибающуюся под твоим весом ветвь. И величественного дуба, в дупле которого мы соорудили наш тайник. И грабов, в ажурной тени которых мы прятались от солнца, когда ты приехал в Васспард в первый отпуск, сразив всех своим кителем, столь непривычным после безупречной лаконичности делового костюма, и улыбкой, ничуть не изменившейся несмотря на то, что кадры военной хроники шагнули с голоэкрана в твою жизнь, став ее частью.

Признаюсь, я невольно соприкоснулся с твоей тайной, о которой едва ли догадывался наш отец. То, что случилось на коротких летних каникулах после практики в метрополии… но ты, разумеется, помнишь об этом и без моих подсказок. Ты вырезал на стволе майсы инициалы. Я заметил — трудно было не заметить, ведь у этого дерева темный сок, и на светлом стволе буквы казались кровоточащими царапинами. Тогда я не задавался вопросом, почему для признания в своих чувствах ты выбрал именно майсу, и сейчас рискую обидеть тебя бестактностью. Не мне решать, подошли бы золотистая смола или прозрачный сок иных деревьев для летописи сжигающего тебя чувства. Я не усомнился ни на миг, что следы нужно скрыть от глаз отцовских соглядатаев, но по юности лет меня не насторожило твое спокойствие. Я обманывался, решив, что ты поскучнел, смирившись с отцовским выбором твоего будущего, и уж тем более я не испытывал ревности или неприязни к обладательнице инициалов, которая владела твоими мыслями даже под сенью родного дома. Я колебался лишь в том, превратить ли заветные для тебя буквы в нечитаемые каракули, или снять кусочек коры, оставив на стволе заплату, или спрятать буквы, не уничтожая и не оскверняя их. Тогда твое признание продолжило бы жить, звуча лишь для тех, кто способен его услышать. И по сей день в Васспарде растет майса, на чьем стволе сохранилась вязь букв, читаемая кончиками пальцев — дерево сохранило твою тайну, охотно приняв синтетическое волокно. Хотелось бы верить, что люди столь же бережно отнеслись к доверенному их совести.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 25.08. 325 г.к.э.  
23:02 по местному времени_

Месяц моей вахты подходит к концу, а я так и не рассказал тебе, чем именно заняты мои рабочие часы. Дважды в день для обмена рапортами я выхожу на связь с сопредельными объектами. По сути это пустая формальность, автоматика сама справилась бы с монотонной рутиной. Но наличие служащего — жертвоприношение Дирекции, дабы усмирить риторику противников колонизации. На Гельбе помимо гражданского персонала, рассредоточенного по постам при установках терраформирования, на станциях опреснения, в лабораториях и в рекреационной зоне для отбывших вахту, базируется и корпус военных консультантов. На деле же «консультанты» — опытные офицеры и солдаты, ставшие гарантией миролюбия Колиньяра и предостережения его от попыток оккупировать «не подвергающиеся климатопреобразующим процедурам площади». Поэтому в качестве дани «планомерному и последовательному освоению» гражданских специалистов, как споры, развеяли по тем постам, которые не требуют прямого вмешательства извне. Моя вахта длится месяц, потому что она одиночная. Те, у кого есть напарник и вдвое больше поводов для недовольства жизнью из-за отрыва от привычной деятельности, несут вахту вдвое длиннее. Как ты угадываешь, подобная вахта — ущемляющая амбиции повинность. По крайней мере, так ее расценивает большинство моих коллег. Еще на борту «Империала» они устроили птичий базар, стоило им ознакомиться с предварительным рабочим графиком. Ничто так не сплотило их, как жизненная необходимость не сходя с места и наперебой убеждать командование, что их исследования и опыты — краеугольный камень успешного освоения Гельбе, и даже краткосрочная оторванность от лабораторий и выпадение на полчаса из потока информации обернется крахом колонизации. Надо ли упоминать, что эти опасения нещадно преувеличены? За счет особенности подготовки и диверсификации программ обучения каждый имеет дублера. Кроме того, одним из условий попадания в ряды первопроходцев Гельбе было непременное освоение несмежной специальности. У меня пока еще есть время на то, чтобы определиться со второй профессией, но мучительно не хватает твоего дружеского совета: сосредоточить ли свои усилия единственно на науке или не пренебрегать и «приземленными» навыками.

Помимо необременительного контроля над работой установки, мои дни посвящены анализу пригодности почвы, прошедшей первичную обработку, для высеивания семян с ускоренными темпами прорастания. Если лабораторный эксперимент покажет запланированную результативность, придет черед клонам деревьев и кустарников из Васспарда пробовать прижиться под новым небом. Прогнозируемая вероятность успеха — более семидесяти пяти процентов.

Вечера же на Гельбе искушают завороженно наблюдать красоты заката или любоваться нередким здесь полярным сиянием. Конечно, если очередная буря не вынуждает, спрятавшись за автоматически опустившимися бронированными ставнями, пережидать буйство стихии за моделированием эксперимента или чтением. На Гельбе очень чистый и суховатый воздух, звезды мерцают с позабытой обитателями промышленных миров яркостью. Помнишь, как мы соревновались дома, кто сумеет отыскать на небосводе больше созвездий? Я не сразу понял, что ты мне подыгрываешь. Ты ведь упивался мечтами о светилах и мог с закрытыми глазами нарисовать самый сложный астеризм, не то что проследить его очертания пальцем по густо-синему ночному небу, ты мог увлекательно рассказать миф, давший название самым ярким звездам! Но ты не просто поддавался мне, а поощрял желание узнать больше, азартно разыскивать легенды и научные данные. Я помню твою горделивую и одобряющую улыбку, которой ты встречал свои «поражения», и как ты хмурился, уличив меня в притворной забывчивости, которой я пытался вернуть долг за подаренные мне победы и порции сладостей. Хотел бы я еще раз сразиться с тобой под высоким небом Гельбе… Я стал серьезным противником, особенно теперь, когда каждый ясный вечер вглядываюсь в небо в поисках новой звездочки — крохотной, тусклой, вынырнувшей из небытия скороходом из феррокрита и стали. Я знаю, что невооруженным глазом не смогу рассмотреть твою спасательную капсулу, но не перестаю искать ее взглядом. Я не верю, что всполохи полярного сияния — это отсветы вашего погребального костра, что анабиозные камеры стали братскими могилами, дрейфующими в пылающие ладони солнца или превратившимися в спутники какой-нибудь луны-карлицы. 

Я так и не рассказал тебе о недавнем открытии ксенобиологов, абсолютно случайном, как многое в нашей науке, но ставшем прорывом. Едва ли ты когда-то сможешь забыть о трэнблах; я, по крайней мере, помню каждое слово из твоего С3-сообщения. Было жутковато даже читать о них, но когда я нашел в сети их изображение и описание — стало по-настоящему страшно. Я представлял: вот мимо тебя скакнула клыкастая смерть на четырех лапах, оторвала руку идущему позади солдату, а за тот удар сердца, что ты прицеливался, боясь задеть раненого, из-за спины выскочили еще два трэнбла и посеяли хаос, забирая жизни. Ты дважды во время вылазок в джунгли оставался невредимым, когда вокруг гибли солдаты. Теперь я могу рассказать, в чем корни свирепости этих хищников по отношению к людям (ведь аборигены вовсе не боятся трэнблов). Трэнблы — необычайно мощные эмпаты: страх, настороженность, агрессию — все то, что объяснимо для оказавшихся на условно враждебной территории солдат, — они чуют издалека и реагируют на фантомную опасность как на угрозу своему существованию. Пробираясь сквозь плотную растительность Чэя и поминутно ожидая стрелы в спину, солдаты уж точно не стихи мысленно проговаривали, а звери, уловив их озлобленность и страх, нападали первыми. Ты же, держу пари, глазел по сторонам, сетуя только об одном: «Жаль, Валентин не видит вон ту летающую жабу, или эту корягу на шести кривых лапках, или вон ту пеструю бабочку, у которой размах крыльев, как у нашего флиттера». Твои мысли были полны умиротворения и любопытства, трэнблы не видели в тебе угрозы, а потому словно и не видели тебя самого.

_Филиал Дирекции, штаб-квартира_  
Научно-исследовательская лаборатория ОПРЛ-1  
Запись от 16.09.325 г.к.э.  
16:55 по местному времени 

Прости за долгое молчание, Юстиниан. Эти две декады выдались на редкость суматошными, хорошо, что не бестолковыми. Главная база — тот еще муравейник, даром что уходит под землю на минус пятый уровень. В этом лабиринте чередуются крохотные личные каюты и огромные помещения лабораторий и испытательных полигонов; здесь практически невозможно остаться наедине — если ты не работаешь, значит, готовишься к работе, перепроверяешь данные. А это предполагает наличие коллег в радиусе видимости и слышимости и твою собственную досягаемость для обмена результатами опытов. Отдельными каютами могут похвастать лишь офицеры и руководители групп, до должности которых твой брат пока не дорос. Как видишь, пришлось напроситься на суточное дежурство в лаборатории и стать в глазах коллег мучеником во имя науки.

Будешь смеяться, но мое прозвище «Спрут», вскользь брошенное каким-то острословом, обиженным моим рекордно высоким баллом по первому индивидуальному заданию, оказалось живучим, как сам головоногий моллюск, и отыскало меня даже здесь. То ли журналисты проявили большую, чем я предполагал, сноровку, роясь в бельевом коллекторе в поисках мизерных сенсаций, то ли условно забавные историйки перемещаются со скоростью света, а не звука, то ли я оказался большей занозой, чем привык считать. Остается лишь радоваться, что годы назад, на первом курсе университета, жребий не подбросил мне в качестве объекта исследования слизня. Практически сразу по возвращении со своей вахты я обнаружил, что биологический сегмент научного персонала может похвастать дивным разнообразием видов, сочетающих антропоморфный облик и характерные особенности самых экзотических живых существ. Поразительно, с каким жадным воодушевлением люди подхватывают чужие благоглупости! А по стопам «книжных червей, променявших солнечный свет на мерцание люминофоров» пошли и бравые вояки, особенно молодняк, не успевший растратить дурь по джунглям или пустыням дальних планет. Младшему Савиньяку, как бы он ни отбрыкивался, дивно подошел Единорог. Мне немного жаль, что в разгар бурной пикировки нас не застиг непосредственный командир Савиньяка, но я не сожалею о последствиях знакомства. Генерал Ариго, ветеран Нестинианского конфликта, оказался кладезем бесценной информации для любого, кто интересуется операциями в припланетном пространстве. Какое удовольствие ты испытал бы от бесед с ним! Он имеет склонность к моделированию условий разных битв, разбирает приходящие с переменами преимущества и вскрывает слабые места обороны или наступательной операции. 

Я вспоминаю наши упоительные ночные беседы в Васспарде, когда я пробирался в твою спальню и мы часами напролет при свете ночника — миниатюрной копии двукрыла — обсуждали атмосферные бои и битвы в открытом космосе. Ты был истовым поклонником маневренности, скорости и грации, а не грубой мощи. Ты увлеченно рассказывал, а я жадно слушал, засыпал тебя вопросами, на которые ты подробно и доходчиво отвечал с неизменным терпением. Я думал, что этот пласт моей памяти омертвел, но генерал Ариго постепенно извлекает на свет то, что я полагал захороненным и преданным забвению. Теперь и это твое наследие медленно оживает, привнося в мою жизнь новые краски.

_Пост № 16 (установка терраформирования)  
Запись от 15.10.325 г.к.э.  
12:12 по местному времени_

Юстиниан, у меня хорошие новости! Многочисленные тесты с высокой вероятностью дают положительные результаты — Гельбе, помимо местного аналога хвойных пород, обещает стать гостеприимным домом и для лиственных деревьев и кустарников. Дубы за считанные десятилетия воздвигнутся подобно башням, а гикори, клены, грабы, ясени, буки, некоторые виды орехов и даже плодовые деревья достигнут максимума роста в ближайшие три года. Есть основания прогнозировать успешное индуцирование грызунов. Ты только вообрази: через считанные годы по ветвям деревьев заскачут белки (выбор в пользу этих зверьков оправдан их всеядностью, а обитающие на Гельбе насекомые существенно расширят их рацион). Конечно, леса Гельбе не превратятся в двойник парка в Васспарде, но привет с нашей родины будет передан не в виде опустошившего недра вмешательства.

Готов прозакладывать обещанную мне премию, что при упоминании белок уголки твоих губ неудержимо поползли вверх. Ну конечно же, я помню, как мне хотелось рассмотреть юрких зверьков вблизи; погладить хотелось еще больше, но даже детским умом я понимал, что напугаю белку протянутой рукой. А вот приглушить восторг не догадывался, до слез обижаясь, когда белки прыскали в разные стороны, взлетали по стволу рыжими всполохами и исчезали в укрытии листвы. В моих полных обожания и восторга глазах ты стал добрым волшебником, умеющим терпеливо и ласково приманивать самых пугливых и осторожных зверьков. Трудно представить, какой выдержки тебе стоило день за днем перебирать орехи и семена, фрукты и грибы, следя за предпочтениями маленьких обжор, находя безотказный вариант угощения, перед которым у них не было шанса устоять. Я отлично помню, как ты будничным жестом вложил дольку яблока в мои подрагивающие от предвкушения пальцы и посоветовал присесть на корточки и на миг замереть. 

Раз у меня выпала возможность предаться воспоминаниям… трудно забыть наш первый совместный полет на флиттере. Я подобрал выпавшего из гнезда вороненка и понес его не к матушке, предвидя испуг за мое здоровье и практически смертный приговор птахе, а к тебе. Я ни на миг не усомнился, что ты придумаешь, чем помочь разевающему клюв, испуганно поблескивающему глазенками комку перьев. Что ты не отмахнешься, ссылаясь на занятость, от вызванных моим неблагоразумием хлопот. Ближайшая клиника отыскалась в получасе лета, но отвезти меня с вороненком было некому. Да и кто всерьез воспринял бы причину — или отругали бы, что рискую заразиться от птицы каким-нибудь страшно опасным заболеванием, или, сжалившись над готовыми пролиться слезами, пообещали бы вложить птенца в гнездо в легковерной надежде «все заживет». И тогда ты с уверенным видом скользнул в кресло пилота, не имея еще допуска на управление атмосферным летательным аппаратом. Я верил тогда и верю сейчас, что ты не подверг бы мою жизнь даже иллюзорной опасности, не будучи всецело уверен, что мы не повторим судьбу вороненка и не ухнем с неприятной высоты, испытав на себе действие страховочных силовых полей. Я горько сожалею, что отец не разделял моей отнюдь не слепой веры. Мне жаль, что в твоем поступке он углядел бахвальство обманчивой взрослостью и отнесся с неоправданной суровостью, словно ты заранее не предвидел, что поступок обернется наказанием. Я доверил тебе свою жизнь тогда и, не колеблясь, сделал бы это снова. Вера не требует холодного рассудка, ей достаточно сердца. 

Кстати, наш ворон — я навещал его перед отбытием на Гельбе — стал всеобщим любимцем у сотрудников заповедника. Он с блеском распутывает головоломки, решает самые сложные задачи, предложенные его куратором, и бесстыдно пользуется плодами своей популярности. Даже выучил десяток слов и теперь командует свитой орнитологов, повелевая: «Решать!». 

*** 

Валентин бросил быстрый взгляд на лиловые мнемо-кристаллы. У него вошло в привычку выкраивать в бешеном графике минуты для записи посланий брату. Иногда сеансы случались чаще — когда Валентина охватывал нестерпимый порыв поделиться хорошей новостью или остроумной шуткой, пересказать забавный эпизод, доверить сомнения. Вот и сейчас из Муравейника — ехидное название главной базы, окончательно вытеснившее из обихода официальное, — переслали данные, пестрящие графиками и диаграммами с самыми благоприятными прогнозами. Некоторая заслуга в них принадлежала и Валентину, и ему хотелось поделиться с Юстинианом добрыми вестями. 

Уютную тишину поста мониторинга взрезала трель входящего видеовызова. Валентин нахмурился. Еще до его отлета на повторную вахту научный мирок, равнодушный к большинству внешних раздражителей, всколыхнули слухи о возможном нарушении недавнего мирного договора. Валентин ответил на вызов и, приветствуя генерала Ариго, постарался не изменить своей привычной бесстрастности. Не похоже было, что чем-то взволнованный генерал желает обсудить отвлеченный вопрос из военной истории. Сердце пропустило удар: неужели снова война?!

— Валентин, — Ариго пренебрег формальным приветствием, — официальное объявление последует после стандартных перепроверок и наскоро проведенного расследования. Но уже сейчас, пользуясь полученной по собственным каналам информацией, могу тебе сообщить: найдена спасательная капсула, которая из-за сбоя системы корректирования значительно отклонилась от заданного курса эвакуации. Экипаж из четырех человек находится в анабиозных камерах, их жизням и здоровью ничего не угрожает. Сейчас их доставляют на борт ближайшего госпиталя, где выведут из продолжительного сна. 

— Вы хотите сказать… — можно ли онеметь от чудовищной по силе надежды? Обезуметь от неистового счастья? До хруста стиснуть кулаки, пряча предательскую дрожь и ждать, пока не прозвучит мечта:

— Это неповрежденная, имеющая солидный запас ресурса жизнеобеспечения спасательная капсула с Юстинианом Приддом на борту. Твой брат жив.


	2. Самая лучшая сестра на свете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Самая лучшая сестра на свете  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5200 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Ричард, Айрис, Мирабелла и Эгмонт Окделлы  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ричард замечает, что герцогиня Мирабелла излишне строга к Айрис.  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, преканон (в начале истории Ричарду 4 года)

Ричард уже давно заметил, что матушка слишком строга с Айрис. Он не мог пока подобрать для этого верное слово — некоторых не знал, а еще больше, услышав и переспросив, не мог повторить с первой попытки, запинался или переставлял буквы местами. Но понимал он все безошибочно. Негоже благородному человеку и почтительному сыну говорить такое даже в мыслях, но иногда сурово отчитывающая Айрис матушка была вылитая королева-мачеха из сказки, что замучила добрую и красивую принцессу неисполнимыми заданиями и едва не довела бедняжку до могилы. Как бы Айрис ни старалась, как бы ни оправдывалась — матушке все было мало, и плохо, и «вам должно быть совестно за то, как вы огорчили меня», и «лучше бы вам родиться мальчиком, у вас нет ни одного подобающего благородной девице таланта». Ричард знал наизусть все упреки, все выговоренное в сердцах просто потому, что Айрис попалась матушке на глаза.

А ведь Айрис — лучшая сестра на свете: честная, отзывчивая, отважная! Она первой подошла к подаренному отцом пони — пофыркивающему, косящему сливовым глазом пони, — пока сам Ричард присматривался к его внушительным зубам. Привстав на носки, Айрис бесстрашно протянула ладошку к бархатистому боку, погладила раз, другой и со счастливой улыбкой обернулась к брату: «Он такой теплый и мягкий, ты должен потлогать!». Под этим сияющим взглядом, при виде такой храбрости не пристало четырехлетнему мужчине медлить и колебаться. 

И впредь Айрис не давала повода назвать ее трусихой. Нол, старший брат Дейзи, воровато оглядываясь, рассказал о чудище по имени Кровавые Кости, мол, оно прячется в самом темном чулане, сидя на горе обглоданных костей непослушных детей. Ричард тогда выкрикнул упрямое «Я уже не ребенок!», и никому не признался бы, что отныне дверь в свою комнату толкает, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы случайно не увидеть в приоткрывшуюся щель страшную окровавленную морду. Айрис же была застигнута за «подглядыванием», как осуждающе назвала матушка попытки рассмотреть в замочную скважину, не прячется ли за дверью давешнее чудище. Старая Нэн бранилась на выдумки Нола, говоря, что окажись Кровавые Кости в замке — Нола первым не доискались бы. 

***

Ричард помнил, как подговорил Айрис на состязание — кто выше влезет на старый дуб у южной стены. Дерево было огромным, упиралось макушкой в облака и сполна рассчиталось с ними за дерзость, ухватив Айрис за рукав цепкими твердыми пальцами. На взгляд опытного в таких делах Ричарда, прореха была пустячной. Он однажды распорол третий раз одеванную курточку на палец от бокового шва, аккурат от полы и до подмышки, и выдрал клок размером с ладонь. А еще раньше штаны изорвал, как нянька ворчала, «ну просто в лохмотья». И всякий раз он отделывался лишь вялыми укорами и призывами не уподобляться оборванцам. С Айрис же матушка обошлась так, словно на коварной ветке осталось целиком выходное платье.

— Поглядите на себя! — Айрис метнула загнанный взгляд за плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть дыру. — Что вы сотворили с вашим платьем, с вашей прической, с вашими ладонями! Вы повели себя предосудительно, — тяжелое слово упало на Айрис, придавило осуждением, словно валун. — Вы же дочь герцога Окделла, а показали себя безродной девчонкой, не имеющей ни стыдливости, ни воспитания. Если бы кто-то со стороны увидел, как вы карабкаетесь на дерево, подобрав юбку словно прачка, что бы он подумал о вашем благоразумии, о ваших манерах?! Что бы подумал о взрастивших такую неосмотрительную девицу родителях?! Прореха на вашем платье — это царапина на вашей репутации, это неизбывное пятно на имени ваших родителей. Когда вы позорите себя, вы позорите и вашего отца! 

Снося матушкины упреки, Айрис все ниже опускала голову, не пыталась молить о снисхождении, осознавая глубину своей вины. Она не заикнулась в оправдание, что забаву ей предложил брат. Только комкала юбку злосчастного платья — Ричард никогда его не любил за тусклый цвет и куцый воротничок, потому и не жалел. Когда же он заметил медленно ползущую по щеке слезинку, не выдержал:

— Матушка, это я позвал Айрис влезть на дуб. 

— Она не должна была принимать ваше необдуманное приглашение. Разве вы когда-то видели меня, оседлавшей ветвь?

— Нет, — потупился Ричард. Что он мог возразить? Что отец не зовет матушку полазить по деревьям, и потому ее платьям ничего не угрожает? Похвастать, что Айрис ловкая и бесстрашная, как иным мальчишкам не бывать? Этим он только огорчит матушку, неустанно наставляющую Айрис, что главные добродетели девицы — кротость и благонравие, а защиту подобает искать в слезах и молитвах, а не в бегстве или драке. Лучше ему перетерпеть, а после постараться утешить Айрис, чуть приврав, что он в первый раз и вполовину так высоко не сумел забраться по шершавому стволу и ветвям. Для сестренки такое признание станет лучшей отрадой. Ведь матушка своими упреками будто отхлестала Айрис по щекам, пусть и больно им обоим. И некого попросить, чтобы подул на горящее местечко и поцеловал, унимая боль. 

***

Он помнил, как Айрис посреди душных Летних Молний захотелось зимы, и катания с ледяной горки, и игры в снежки. Все, что сумел придумать Ричард, — подпороть подушку и осыпать заливающуюся веселым смехом, приплясывающую от счастья сестру пышными снежинками белоснежных перьев. Матушка напустилась на Айрис так, словно та изрезала ее атласное платье на лоскуты. Хотя Айрис даже не брала в руки ножниц, это он, Ричард, все придумал и воплотил, даром что всего пара перышек к нему прилипла.  
Старая Нэн научила их нашептывать немудреные детские беды огню, чтобы те бесследно сгорели. Да видно матушкина строгость была способна заморозить любое пламя. 

Ричард еще плохо умел подбирать меткие слова, не мог описать перемены точно и емко, но они были очевидны, от них было не отмахнуться, не заткнуть уши и не зажмуриться, притворяясь, что все по-прежнему. У отца потяжелел взгляд, он стал немногословен и хмур, порой будто бы и не слыша Ричарда. По беззаветно любимым прогулкам, когда отец брал его в седло и пускал Быстрого галопом, а у Ричарда дух захватывало от восторга, ветра и сладкого испуга, оставалось только тосковать. Отец все реже бывал в замке, порой сутки напролет находясь в разъездах. Матушка была бледна и тиха, она словно прислушивалась к чему-то неведомому, смотрела не по сторонам, а вглубь себя. Ричард, поймав в болтовне служанок «госпожа в тягости», несколько дней промучился сомнениями, прежде чем решился спросить у Старой Нэн:

— Как мне облегчить матушкины тяготы?

— О чем вы толкуете, молодой господин? — недоуменно моргнула Нэн. 

Отступать было поздно, пришлось сознаться в неблаговидном, пусть и нечаянном поступке. Ричард пламенел щеками, но тревога за матушку перевешивала стыд.

— Я слышал, что у матушки тягости, — он старательно повторил услышанное, копируя даже интонации. 

— Вы только не выдавайте меня, — предупредила Нэн, не больно-то веря в сдержанность и скрытность Ричарда. — Придет срок, и господин герцог сам объявит во всеуслышание. Ваша матушка не больна, нет у нее горестей и тягот, вовсе нет, напротив, будет большая радость. Создатель благословил хозяев ребенком. — Ричард таращился на Нэн, проглотив вопрос «А где он?», и та поторопилась отвлечь внимание: — Вы, верно, хотите брата?

— Я не знаю, — растерялся Ричард. — Я буду рад и брату, и сестре, — наконец выбрал он. 

— Быть не может, чтобы господин ваших лет и не мечтал о брате!

— У меня есть сестра, с которой ни один брат не сравнится! — Ричард защищал Айрис горячо, яростно, со всей скопившейся обидой на матушкину строгость. — У кого есть брат лучше Айрис?! Она умеет верхом скакать, на дерево может залезть, не побоится спуститься в подвал, камешек по воде запустит дальше меня, а свистит так, что аж ушам больно. И дерется редко, только дразнится. Такой сестры ни у кого нет!

— Доброе у вас сердце, — растроганно вздохнула Старая Нэн во встопорщенную русую макушку, привлекая к себе не сильно-то упирающегося Ричарда. Ей ли не знать, что госпожа герцогиня сурова с Айрис, как не со всякой ленивой служанкой бывает, и откуп слезами не берет.

Ричард, поделившись тайной с Айрис, без обиняков спросил, брата или сестричку она хочет, и приуныл, услышав непреклонное: «Сестру!». 

— Хочешь с ней играть в куклы? — то, что горчило на языке, называлось ревностью, но Ричард думал, что это кислый след обиды.

— Вот еще! — топнула ногой Айрис. — Пусть матушка теперь ее мучает вышивкой и пряжей, я лучше буду играть с тобой в прятки!

Ричарду было немного жаль еще не виденную сестричку. Но Айрис-то перед глазами, любима беззаветно, каждая пролитая ею под матушкины упреки слезинка посчитана! Ее было несоизмеримо жальче. 

Теперь матушкины дни были заняты тем, что она вышивала полог для колыбели. Ричард как-то днем задремал в дальнем уголке малой гостиной, убаюканный щебетом птиц. Разбудил его отцовский голос:

— Как ваше здоровье?

— Благодарю, все благополучно.

— Вам нужно больше беречь себя. Ваш долг — привести в мир здоровое дитя.

— На все воля Создателя, — в матушкином ответе совсем не было кротости, словно сталь зазвенела, отражая удар. — Я денно и нощно молю Его о сыне.

— Вам следует добавить молитву и о здравии носимого вами ребенка.

— Почему вы не говорите «нашего»? — Ричард боялся приподнять голову, боялся пошевелиться, привлечь к себе внимание. Ему не было видно родителей, но почему-то очень ярко представлялось, как хмурится отец и как побелели пальцы матери, комкающие полотно полога. 

— Мне не о чем волноваться.

— Это было испытание для нас обоих. Или это была кара… — матушка резко замолчала, словно ей не хватало воздуха. 

— У меня не может быть хилого сына. Окделлы все крепки, как на подбор. Может, кто-то в вашей родне... — Ричарду было невдомек, чего не хотел договаривать отец, но матушку тишина ранила сильнее слов.

— Ричард тоже ваш сын! А ваша дочь не может похвастать отменным здоровьем. Если бы она унаследовала хворь от своей беспутной матери, то как, скажите, та вообще дожила до мига прелюбодеяния?! — Ричард будто воочию видел побелевшие губы и яростный взгляд. Едва слышно трещала, протестуя, стиснутая в матушкиной ладони вышивка. 

— Сейчас вы, поддавшись гневу, рискуете здоровьем невиновного в вашей обиде дитяти. Вам нужно беречь если не себя, так будущего Окделла.

— А вы не запаслись еще одним ублюдком? — последнее слово матушка едва не выплюнула в лицо отцу, и Ричард понял: это очень плохое, бранное слово. 

— Вас извиняет ваше состояние, — холодно произнес отец.

— Это не болезнь, и вы прекрасно о том осведомлены.

— Однако последствия бывают печальные и мучительные. Вам ли не знать.

— Вам должно быть совестно упрекать меня в том, в чем есть и ваша вина, — матушка отодвинула рамку и ушла. 

Ричарду был виден выход из гостиной: спина у матушки была прямая, как донжон, и твердая, словно доспех, в который противник целит копьем. Отец медлил, не спеша уйти вслед за ней. Ричард затих, опасаясь выдать себя неосторожным движением или громким вдохом, и малодушно молился, чтобы Айрис в этот момент не пустилась на его поиски. Он догадывался, что родители повздорили, отец горько и больно обидел матушку, хоть и не сказал ни одного злого слова. Но если обнаружится, что Ричард подслушивал и подглядывал — пусть и просидел большую часть разговора зажмурившись, — он долго еще не сможет взглянуть отцу в лицо, не обмирая от стыда. К счастью, отец, задумавшись о своем, не смотрел по сторонам, а вскоре на пороге появился Дэйв и увел его за собой.

***

Много позже Ричард вспомнил дни ожидания Дейдри. Теперь-то он понимал, что замечал в замке незваного гостя, только не мог его назвать. Между родителями будто поселилась какая-то опасливость, неясная тревога сопровождала совместные трапезы, стояла за спиной, прикладывала ладонь к губам, призывая промолчать, придержать слова, что могут обратиться против того, кто их уронил. 

Ясным морозным утром служанки суетились сверх обычного, сбиваясь с ног. Матушка не вышла к обеду, но Ричард с Айрис не удивились: в последний месяц она покидала свои комнаты только ради визитов в часовню, и отец восседал во главе стола в одиночестве, порой задумавшись так крепко, что не слышал обращенных к нему вопросов. Агата, поглядывая на господина герцога, поставила перед ним небольшую краюху, но отец отстранил хлеб.

— Как же так, — Агата, пугаясь своей дерзости, упрямо продолжила: — Это же обычай. В прошлый раз…

— …я так же отверг суеверие, — оборвал отец. Агата, потупившись, поспешила прочь, теребя фартук. Ричард, улучив момент, тайком отломил от необычного хлеба кусочек — отец ведь отказался от угощения. На вкус хлеб оказался нестерпимо соленым. 

Несколькими днями позже их с Айрис привели в детскую познакомиться с новорожденной сестрой, а за обедом отец спросил:

— Вы уже виделись с Дейдри, Ричард?

— Да, — кивнул тот и не удержался: — Она такая маленькая и некрасивая! — Ричард не помнил новорожденную Айрис, и сестричка Дейдри оказалась первым виденным им младенцем.

— Ричард Окделл, отправляйтесь в свою комнату! — голос матушки был холоднее первых заморозков.

Айрис, выждав немного, принесла ему слипшиеся в комок цукаты из ревеня и моркови, пояснив: 

— Берегла для сестрички, но тебя матушка наказала за правду. А булочку со стола стянуть не получилось.

— Так вот на что ты потратила свою монету на осенней ярмарке! — Ричарду не было обидно, что половина его собственной пошла на сладости для Айрис, ведь сестра смотрела на вываренные в меду кусочки такими глазами, как сам он — на чеканные ножны и уздечку с алыми нитями. — Я не люблю сладкое, — вяло отказался он.

— Зато я люблю. Но отдаю тебе. 

У приторно-сладких кружочков оказался привкус непролитых слез.

Дейдри, из краснолицего уродливого пака постепенно превращающаяся в пухлощекую плаксу, еще агукала на руках дородной кормилицы, когда матушка снова начала хворать, проводя дни в душной спальне. Ричард, услыхав как служанки шепчутся «ну вот теперь-то точно сын!», молча согласился на братика. Впрочем, он не огорчился и еще одной сестренке, рассудив, что, быть может, матушка подобреет к Айрис, наконец-то убедившись, какая она славная. Но перемены к лучшему, не иначе, лежали за самыми высокими горами и неспешно отыскивали путь через заснеженные перевалы. 

***

Ричард помнил, как Айрис, лучась от гордости, показывала ему свою первую вышивку и как случайно он услышал матушкину желчную отповедь:

— Если бы вы не надели рукавицы, принимаясь за вышивку, у вас получились бы цветы, а не пятна и кляксы. Да и те вы втиснули вкривь, не потрудившись определить центр полотна. Только напрасно перевели добротный лен и нитки. Стыдитесь вашей праздности и неаккуратности! Вам следовало бы уродиться мальчиком — при вашей неспособности и нежелании посвятить себя занятиям, подобающим девушке из благородной семьи.

Ричард слышал тихие полузадушенные всхлипы Айрис, от которых у него перехватывало дыхание. Ему нестерпимо хотелось сказать, что матушка неправа, у Айрис получились яркие лепестки, совсем как живые. У матушки, конечно, выходило красивее и тоньше, это понимал даже он, не отличающий один искусный стежок от другого, улапский узелок от полуглади; ему достаточно было того, что цветы и листья хочется погладить пальцем. Но Айрис обязательно научится, она будет равняться на матушкино искусство, приноровится обращаться с иглой и нитью, как и он сам научится владеть шпагой! Он ведь тоже не может похвастать, что сравнялся в мастерстве с отцом. Но отец, глядя, как он усердно размахивает деревянным оружием, хвалил и подбадривал, и Ричарду в такой миг казалось, что он парит над полом, что он непобедим. Айрис бы от матушки хоть ласковое слово, хоть проблеск одобрения — и она из неловко пятящейся гусеницы стала бы прекрасной бабочкой. Ричард не мог распутать клубок собственных чувств, не мог развязать узелок, понапрасну тянул то за одну нить, то за другую. Он не мог подобрать внятные слова для того, что ощущал, что смутно угадывал, в чем был уверен. Ричард только знал, что когда отец с улыбкой смотрит на его занятия фехтованием или на уверенную посадку на рыси, ему тепло и уютно, словно солнечный луч гладит по щеке. 

***

Ричард помнил, как матушка выговаривала Айрис за усыпавшие ее щеки веснушки. «Вы совсем не думаете о своем положении! Вы — дочь герцога, а не конюха, не смейте пятнать себя подходящими простонародью отметинами!» Ричард, придирчиво оглядев Айрис, не заметил, чтобы она подурнела — напротив, эти крапинки ее даже украсили, не то что Рябую Кэт, усеянную веснушками так густо, что она лицом напоминала перепелиное яйцо. Зря матушка так напустилась на Айрис! Ее веснушки — словно капельки меда, кто же назовет такое некрасивым? Всеведающая Старая Нэн пообещала Айрис, что если умыться собранной на двадцатый день Весенних Ветров росой, можно избавиться от веснушек. Должно быть, мало росы выпало тем ясным утром: золотые крупинки так и не поблекли, к вящему огорчению Айрис и тайному восторгу Ричарда.

***

Ричард помнил, как матушка однажды коршуном накинулась на бедняжку Айрис. Та обводила пальцем вылепленный из теста цветок на темно-золотистой корочке пирога и, застигнутая врасплох возвратившейся кухаркой, испуганно вздрогнула и нечаянно отломила острый кончик лепестка. Будь на месте пойманных с поличным господских детей кто-то из челяди, крик поднялся бы до небес. Ричард, в свой первый в жизни визит на замковую кухню, вздумал откусить разом от целой стопки оладий — тогда Барба хохотала до слез, умиляясь, что он «рот разинул, как птенец клювик». Сейчас же Ричарду было не до смеха, и он решился на бесчестный поступок — стремглав бросился в свою комнату за припрятанными сокровищами, чтобы подкупить раскрасневшуюся, пустившую слезу от огорчения Барбу. Вернулся, протягивая в сложенных лодочкой ладонях все, что имел — россыпь пуговиц, пряжку с агатом, фибулу в виде шпаги, — но безнадежно опоздал. Пока он бегал за выкупом, ползамка слетелось поквохтать над причитаниями громогласной Барбы; теперь было бесполезно уговаривать ее показать на Ричарда как на виновника, а подкупить весь птичник ему было нечем. 

Ричарду не удалось заслонить сестру собой от матушкиного гнева, не удалось взять на себя ее проступок — в иные дни, быть может, и простительный, но не в именины святого Алана. Матушка лютовала, превратив изуродованный пирог в настоящее кощунство. Да кому он нужен, этот надломленный лепесток, их еще четыре осталось в целости, ровно до того момента, как все старания Барбы падут под натиском отдающих дань ее умениям. Да и, на вкус Ричарда, самой ценной в пироге была сочная начинка из трех сортов мяса, а уж она точно не пострадала. Но никогда еще Ричард не видел у матушки такого белого лица, не слышал такого ровного голоса, от которого хотелось поежиться, словно от попавшей за шиворот пригоршни снега:

— Вы, видно, хотите ввести в грех вашего отца — чтобы он, когда вы опозорите его своей вздорностью, невоспитанностью, неблагоразумием, возроптал на Создателя. Такая дочь, как вы, ниспослана, должно быть, в наказание и в назидание. В напоминание о том, что даже у достойных родителей может появиться на свет отродье!

Айрис вначале тихонько всхлипывала, боясь, что матушка рассвирепеет пуще прежнего, потом безмолвно плакала, потом давилась рыданиями, икая и хрипя, а неумолимая Мирабелла не ведала пощады, воздавая за неловкость и любопытство будто за покушение на светлую память святого Алана. 

Отчаявшись, Ричард попробовал отвести матушкин гнев от Айрис:

— Матушка, это моя вина. Я подтолкнул Айрис под локоть. Хотел посмотреть, как она подпрыгнет от испуга и завизжит. Мы понимали, что поступаем неправильно, но нам так хотелось увидеть угощение! Я сожалею, что моя шалость испортила пирог.

— Вы только что глубоко разочаровали свою мать, Ричард, предали мое доверие. Пока ваша сестра уродовала предназначенный для памяти святого пирог, — ноздри гневно раздулись, матушка перевела дыхание, не в силах обуздать волнение, — вы сами вертелись подле блюда с пирожками, на другом конце стола. — Ричард мысленно выпалил в адрес слишком зоркого доносчика все скверные слова, какие помнил, пусть даже и не знал несомненно мерзкого их значения. Наверно, кто-то углядел, что они пробрались в кухню, и побежал наябедничать отлучившейся в дальнюю кладовую Барбе. — Вы наивно думаете, что помогаете сестре, беря ее вину на себя, а делаете лишь хуже, подталкивая ее ко лжи и себялюбию. Поскольку вам не терпится принять на себя чужой проступок, имейте отвагу и разделить наказание: ближайший месяц вы проведете без пирогов. 

Айрис громко хлюпнула забитым носом: для нее, любительницы сладких булочек, это было немыслимо суровое наказание. 

***

Годы шли, но менялись лишь упреки, становясь многословнее, сложнее, обиднее, придирчивее; они метили в самое больное место, превращая красивое — в уродство, храброе — в необдуманное, похвальное — в предосудительное, дерзкое, глупое, непочтительное, порочное. Отец никогда не вмешивался в воспитание дочерей. Ричард уже давно не надеялся обрести в его лице союзника: когда он, доведенный до предела сочувствия, обратился к отцу с просьбой вступиться перед матушкой за Айрис, отец словно не понял, о чем его просят. Ему было неведомо, как Айрис страдает от несправедливых упреков, как она нуждается в поддержке и одобрении. Против ожидания Ричарда, отец не согласился с его рассуждениями о том, что долг каждого мужчины — протянуть руку помощи слабому и беззащитному.

— Ваша матушка лучше всех нас знает, как воспитывать юную герцогиню Окделл. Вспомните о сыновнем почтении, Ричард, и не ропщите на давшую вам жизнь.

— Но матушка слишком строга с Айрис! 

— И тому есть оправдание. Айрис немногим младше вас, но вы же не таите на меня обиду, когда я говорю вам о долге и ответственности? — Ричард отрицательно качнул головой. — Долг герцогини отличается от того, который ложится на наши плечи, но с ним она должна справиться безупречно. Поймите, Ричард: то, что вы в силу легкомыслия лет мните несправедливыми укорами и едва ли не бранью, на самом деле радение о должных поступках. И если Айрис своенравна и упряма, вашей матушке приходится от кротости и ласки переходить к строгости и запретам. Но все это — лишь во благо и из самых лучших побуждений. И вы, как любящий старший брат, будущий глава фамилии, должны проникнуться матушкиными заботами и усилиями, поддержать ее, призвать сестру к смирению, не подавать ей дурной пример, не звать разделить ваши шалости.

В голосе отца слышался легкий укор, и Ричард опустил глаза. Если он не будет звать Айрис составить ему компанию в его забавах, вылазках, в конных прогулках — получится, что он наказал ее отчуждением. Всегда был рад ее обществу — и внезапно переменился, отворачиваясь от разъедающей сердце обиды в ее глазах. Разве это не будет предательством?

Матушка ругала Айрис за то, за что следовало хвалить. Айрис стала отличной наездницей, но «вы носитесь по полям, рискуя сломать шею». Айрис подобрала выпавшего из гнезда птенца — «вы неразумны и слезливы, вы должны научиться видеть высший промысел». Айрис, воодушевленная вдохновенным пересказом Ричарда, читала тайком поэму о десяти подвигах во славу возлюбленной, но «вы жертвуете постижением рукоделия во имя строк о чужом бесстыдстве!». Матушка не ведала сострадания, даже когда Айрис баюкала ушибленную лодыжку — «вам следует посвятить досуг вышивке и чтению благочестивых текстов, а не беготне и скачкам». Или когда металась в жару — «о чем вы только думали, бродя под ливнем? Вам не боязно, что ваша хворь перекинется на брата или сестру, и они, безвинные, расплатятся за ваше безрассудство?!». Когда Айрис до крови уколола палец и испачкала лен капелькой крови, матушка лишь посетовала: «Вы норовите испортить все, до чего дотрагиваетесь!». 

Некоторые причуды Айрис и самому Ричарду были не по сердцу. Ему было обидно, что она взъелась на подаренную ленту, зеленую, как первые листья. Но сестра даже кулаки в бока уперла, отказываясь принимать подарок:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы надо мной смеялись, как над Сибил?! Ей в спину смеялись за зеленую юбку, хоть платье на ней было самого скучного коричневого цвета. Значит, никак ей ту юбку не забывали!

— Но ведь красивая лента, — промямлил ошеломленный напором сестры Ричард. 

— Вот сам ее и носи! — огрызнулась Айрис.

***

Сумеречным зимним днем Ричард задержался в библиотеке, переоценив свои силы и недооценив витийства Гервасия. Поленившись зажечь свечу, он, кое-как разобрав замыкающие проповедь строки, поплелся ставить тяжелый, как надгробие, фолиант на законное место. Дверь в библиотеку скрипнула, впуская Гленну и незнакомую Ричарду девицу в невзрачном платье младшей горничной. 

— Ох, — простонала та, — мы эдак и до лета не управимся!

— Если будем стоять да глазами хлопать, уж точно, — согласилась Гленна, опускаясь на колени подле нижней полки и расправляя тряпицу. 

— И зачем господам столько книг, ведь за целую жизнь не перечитать, — пропыхтела новенькая горничная, пристраивая свечу и принимаясь за работу по левую руку от Гленны. 

— Уж будто они хотя бы половину в руки берут, — фыркнула Гленна. — Госпожа герцогиня, поди, счастлива избавиться от всех книг, где про святого Алана не пишут. 

Ричард свел брови. Незамеченный сплетницами, он отступил от стеллажа, готовый тихонько прошмыгнуть в спрятанный среди панелей второй выход. Но что-то в беззаботных голосах его остановило, заставило отойти глубже в тень, вопреки надобности резко шагнуть вперед и оборвать хулу на матушку. И тут он замер, услышав, как новенькая прощебетала, не пытаясь скрыть жадного любопытства:

— А правду говорят, будто хозяйка старшую дочь невзлюбила потому, что едва родами не померла?

— Кто ж такое шипит по углам?

— Да разные люди, не раз уже слыхала, хоть в замке всего первый год. 

— Твоя матушка здесь служила, или подслеповатая Бэт тебя с кем-то попутала? 

— Нет, Бэт зорче сокола, когда надо кого отругать, все матушкины проступки мне припомнила, каждое пятнышко. Матушка-то прачкой была, — пояснила девица очевидное. — Говаривала мне, что бабка нынешнего герцога, в честь которой третью дочь назвали, сущая ведьма была, изо всех кровь пила и жилы тянула. Невестка, видать, сильно ей угодила.

— Ты по сторонам посматривай, Мойна. Ладно я, а кто иной и донести может, вмиг отправят восвояси. 

— Твоя правда, Гленна. Да только даже мне заметно, что хозяйка поедом ест бедняжку. Не дело это — дитя же неповинно в муках матушки. Тетка моя, как рожала, мужа проклятиями осыпала, мол, его это вина. 

Гленна помолчала — должно быть, оглянулась по сторонам, присмотрелась, плотно ли прикрыта дверь в библиотеку, — и заговорила так тихо, что Ричард в своем укрытии едва разбирал слова:

— Тебе и про повитуху, что лекарю помогала, рассказывали?

— Обмолвились, что младших девочек другая повитуха принимала, прежняя-де уехала, как стара стала. 

— Да уж поседела она на полголовы, это точно, только сильно загодя старости. 

— Видать, и правда тяжело хозяйке дочка далась. 

— Твоя правда, тяжко, — вздохнула Гленна. — Хотя все обычаи соблюли — и родильный пояс на хозяйке был точно в рост святой Марты, и волосы ей расчесали аж до скрипа, ни единого узелка не оставили, и хлеб хозяину испекли солонее соленого. А беда исподволь подкралась, и ни лекарь не помог, ни повитуха. В людских силах малое кроется. — Обе девицы горько вздохнули. — Да только не дочь то была.

Слова Гленны упали тяжело, будто камни, что висели на краю бездны и устремились вниз, обрушив на новенькую горничную лавину замковых тайн.

— Как так? — возня стихла, словно Мойна распрямилась, бросив перетирать книги. 

— У хозяев сын родился. Не вздохнул ни разу, мертвый оказался. И был он… страшный.

— Горе — оно и в халупу постучится, и в богатый дом войдет без спроса, — сочувственно вздохнула Мойна. — Не только у бедных детишки мрут…

— Повитуха только раз на кухне заикнулась, когда ее отваром отпаивали, что дитя было словно не человеческое. 

— Подменыш? — охнула Мойна, зашуршав чем-то. 

— Да уж точно не косой и рябой, таким нашу Истлу было не напугать. Она б и горбатое дитя приняла, не выронив из рук. Нет, там что-то похуже было, гораздо хуже. Оттого он и не пищал, и сердечко не билось. Истла бормотала, будто «вдвое выросло против нужного, а где глаз-то второй?!» — видишь, слово в слово помню, уж больно в сердце ее испуг запал. Так по сей день и не знаю, личико ли страшненькое оказалось, на месте ли ручки-ножки были. Госпожа герцогиня истово сына ждала, бедняжка, а он матушку так и не увидел, — Гленна всхлипнула, оплакивая никогда ею не виденного герцогского сына. 

— И что же стало с младенчиком? — глухо спросила Мойна.

— Госпожа рожать стала чуть не на рассвете. А той же ночью — день-то суматошный выдался, я так набегалась, что ног не чуяла, а уснуть не могла, — видала я, как отец Маттео вел своего мула из ворот, а подле него кто-то верхами ехал. Тогда, должно быть, и схоронили несчастного мальчонку. 

— Откуда же тогда дочь взялась?

— Покуда хозяйка из своей спальни не выходила, от родов оправляясь, Сибил заприметила, как хозяин шел, под плащом что-то к груди прижимая. И будто бы тихий плач слышала. 

— Привидение? — шепотом спросила Мойна.

— Ты словно дитя неразумное! Младенца хозяин привез, взамен покойного.

Для Ричарда ничего в целом свете не было важнее этого разговора, перебиваемого пыхтением, ахами, возгласами, всхлипами, печальными паузами и изумленными возгласами. Если бы кто угодно, хоть сам отец, застал его за подслушиванием, — подлым, низким, гадким — он ни за что бы не соврал, что замешкался нечаянно. Да, он прятался поначалу, а теперь будто оцепенел, застыл на месте. Он должен был прикоснуться к страшной тайне, что исподволь отравляла всех затронутых ею, и неважно, чем это обернется для его гордости и спокойствия. Отец говорил: за правду — всегда самая дорогая цена.

— Какая же мать согласится свое новорожденное дитя продать, хоть и господину герцогу? — неверяще переспросила Мойна.

— Ты лучше подумай, откуда хозяину знать, где и когда какая селянка от бремени разрешилась, чтоб попытаться уговорить ее младенца отдать. Да задумайся, отчего брат с сестрой похожи, как горошины в стручке, а выходит, совсем чужие они друг другу. 

— А старший сын-то точно им родной?

— Точно. Вопил, когда его шлепнули, тут уж не ошибешься, что живой и здоровый. Да и показали его челяди вскоре, хозяин сам вынес в главный зал. 

— Выходит, дочка-то госпоже не родная… Так младенец ее должен был в горе утешить. Им-то, господам, не все ли равно, сын ли, дочь, раз первенец есть. Это в нашей деревне муж и отругать может за дочь, мол, будем с тобой, жена, чужой огород поливать. Чудные они, господа, будто примет не знают. Книг — полная комната, а, поди, и не слыхала госпожа про соломенную подвязку, не носила, пока девицей была. Или обсчиталась с пшеничными стебельками.

— Подумай, каково хозяйке приходится: знать, что родная кровиночка на северной стороне кладбища покоится, а чужое дитя к солнцу тянется. Когда хозяйка на старшую дочку-то глядит, видит мужниного ублюдка вместо родного своего сыночка. Вот и злится без меры. Да ты присмотрись к хозяйке получше. Волосы ее видала? Ох, помяни мое слово, переживет она хозяина, и мы еще нынешние времена вспомним добрым словом, будто они самые хорошие.

Ричард в своем укрытии стиснул кулаки. Матушка и отец Маттео учили, что нужно быть выше суеверий, не гневаться на россказни темных селян, но каково же было слушать, как живым хоронят отца! Как отнимают сестру, ближе которой нет никого в жизни, а взамен дают безымянного брата, который Ричарду совсем чужой!

— Гленна, Мойна, где вы, бездельницы?! — окрик ворвался в библиотеку прежде дюжей Бэт. — А ну живо, пошли, поможете гобелен снять!

Горничные упорхнули, будто и не было их, а Ричард остался уживаться с услышанным. 

Если Гленна не солгала, возводя напраслину на своих господ, то… у Ричарда был брат. Был бы, не родись он мертвым. А теперь он покоится не в фамильном склепе, а в простой могиле, никто не носит ему цветов, а вместо брата у Ричарда сестра, которая и не сестра ему вовсе, не то что Дейдри и Эдит. Или все-таки Айрис сестра, но не вполне… Конюх, щербатый Эд, рассказывал Ричарду, что у лошадей бывают полубратья и полусестры, но ведь Ричард — герцогский сын, из рода Повелителей Скал, как у него может быть что-то наполовину?! Ричарду казалось, что замок зашатался и вот-вот обрушится ему на голову, придавив позорно выведанным секретом. Он ведь даже у Старой Нэн спросить не может, кем ему приходится Айрис — а вдруг нянька не знает, что вместо господской дочери пела колыбельные и рассказывала немудреные сказки кукушонку? А вдруг она оттого невзлюбит Айрис?! Как он сможет смотреть Айрис в глаза, зная, что виновен в новых ее горестях, словно мало ей матушкиной нелюбви и отцовского равнодушия. Бедная матушка! Отголоски ее горя пребольно задевали Айрис, да и Ричарду порой приходилось несладко, а ведь он всего-то опередил своего несчастного брата, а не занял его место. Отец поступил благородно, пытаясь унять матушкины страдания, перешагнул через гордость, выпросив младенца у чужой женщины (наверно, потому и отыскал девочку, чтобы матушка не так убивалась), но иногда благие начинания, как говорит отец Маттео, тянут над пропастью волос вместо моста, и проще упасть, чем перебраться невредимым. И Ричарду придется хранить отцовскую тайну, запереть восхищение им глубоко в сердце, чтобы ни отец, ни матушка не догадались, что он знает о несчастье. Он будет хранить эту тайну от себя и от маленьких Дейдри с Эдит, не отречется от Айрис, будет звать ее сестрой, будет любить как прежде, будет защищать, когда станет сильным!

Путанные и многословные наставления Гервасия, приведшие Ричарда в библиотеку, рассеялись, исчезли из памяти, когда он толкнул дверь, отправляясь к старшей из своих сестер. В замке прорва не исследованных еще уголков, куда они не успели забраться, а если продолжат так терять время, то состарятся, так и не познакомившись как следует с родным домом. А после они прокрадутся на кухню и утащат самую румяную булочку. Барба, конечно, с радостью их угостит, но отвести глаза и тайком прихватить булочку — гораздо вкуснее. Разломить пополам, легко преодолевая сопротивление хрустящей корочки, вдохнуть сладкий и сытный аромат мякиша, и дать Айрис выбрать, какой кусочек краше и слаще, и съесть наперегонки, дуя на пальцы. А запеченный внутри его доли кусочек яблока Ричард отдаст сладкоежке-Айрис. 

Ведь так поступают все любящие братья.


	3. Игра в чужой штрафной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Игра в чужой штрафной  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5459 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хайнрих Бербрудер/Арно Савиньяк, Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда приходится делать сложный выбор.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, футбол!АУ

* * *

— А меня, между прочим, за гаунаусский клуб пригласили играть! — Арно хитро сощурился, втянул через трубочку витаминный коктейль, подмигнул Валентину.

— Здорово, — улыбнулся тот, а потом посерьезнел. — Жалко только, что тебе придется уехать в Гаунау.

— Ну, я еще не подписал контракт… — интересно, официантка его узнала? Вон как заинтересованно поглядывает. Арно мысленно подкинул суан — давать ей автограф, если что, или ну его.

— Но подпишешь же, — Валентин заправил выбившуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо и пригубил малюсенькую чашечку с шадди-эспрессо. — Ведь «Липпе» — один из лучших клубов.

— Подпишу, — Арно еле заметно улыбнулся чему-то своему, задумчиво подергал воротник футболки. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что я тебе слил горяченную, с пылу с жару информацию, такой эксклюзив, какого нигде нет?

— Ах да, — Валентин театрально хлопнул себя по лбу, достал блокнот и яростно застрочил в нем ручкой. — Как я мог забыть об этом, благодарю, — рассеяно добавил он.

Арно снисходительно хмыкнул: в то время как нормальные журналисты предпочитали использовать телефоны, диктофоны, планшеты и что-там-еще, Валентин старомодно записывал в блокнот свои мысли и выводы для статей. И ведь не придерешься — один из лучших, набирающий известность журналист «Спортивного Талига». Арно хмыкнул еще раз, теперь удивленно. Кто бы мог подумать несколько лет назад, что Валентин вообще заинтересуется журналистикой, особенно спортивной? Это Придд-то, домашний вежливый тихоня! А поди ж ты, вон как оно все вышло.

Впрочем, несколько лет назад Арно бы и про себя не сказал, что станет известным футболистом, нападающим сборной Талига — а получилось именно так. То есть футболистом-то он и раньше был, с детства увлекался этим видом спорта. Но чтобы его заметили, и он попал в сборную, а теперь вот один из лучших клубов к себе переманивает — это в высшей степени лестно.

Они дружили со школьных лет, и Арно, разумеется, снабжал Валентина самыми свежими новостями для статей. В основном о себе, реже — о сборной.

— Так вот, про Гаунау, — продолжил Арно, заметив, что движение ручки по блокноту прекратилось. — Думаешь, стоит поехать?

— У них очень хорошие тренеры, — Валентин склонил голову над чашечкой, вдыхая аромат. Шадди-маньяк несчастный. — И клуб престижный, как я уже говорил, — он помялся и выдал: — Разумеется, я буду скучать, но возможные плюсы перекрывают этот минус.

Арно рассмеялся:

— Ну ты как скажешь… Но вообще — я же буду приезжать. И интернет никто не отменял. Так что ты по-прежнему будешь в курсе всех событий!

— Не то чтобы это было основной причиной нашей дружбы, но свои положительные стороны твои «сливы эксклюзива» определенно имеют.

— Да без проблем, — Арно широко улыбнулся.

Валентин серьезно кивнул:

— Предупредишь перед поездкой? Я тебя провожу.

— Само собой, — Арно залпом допил свой коктейль. Ладно, так уж и быть, когда официантка принесет счет, Арно с ней даже сфотографируется. Если она попросит.

* * *

Часы были серебристые, большие. Со всякими хитроумными штуками типа мини-барометра, секундомера, с широким ремешком, водонепроницаемые.

«А еще ими можно орехи колоть. Морисские», — шутил Арно, протягивая стильную черную коробку с эмблемой урготских мастерских.

Валентин дотронулся до инкрустированной в оправу миниатюрной черной ройи:

«Это настоящая? Арно, они же целое состояние стоят!».

«Ой, прямо уж состояние. Не двадцать пять каратов же черных рой, всего-то одна скорлупка, осколок чешуйки, можно сказать. И вообще, не мешай мне делать подарок своему лучшему другу».

Да, так круто его еще не френдзонили. Валентин не выдержал, фыркнул, тряхнул собранными в привычный хвост волосами.

Так глупо и так обыденно… Ему Арно нравился еще со школы. Он Арно — тоже, но в дружеском смысле, а не в том, в котором хотелось бы Валентину. А Валентин, разумеется, не говорил и не показывал ничего лишнего. Потому что терять дружбу и возможность общения — еще глупее, чем его мысли и желания.

А теперь Арно уже неделю как уехал в Гаунау, и без него было как-то особенно пусто — Валентин привык к их совместным вылазкам в кафе и прогулкам в свободное время. Он еще разок взглянул на часы — грех не любоваться, действительно потрясающая работа, — и нехотя выплыл из воспоминаний в настоящее.

Настоящее приветствовало его перегороженными строительной лентой ступеньками к главному входу в издательство. Пришлось обходить с другой стороны, где обнаружилась разлившаяся во всю дорогу лужа. Валентин скептически приподнял брови. Начало дня впечатляло.

Кое-как обогнув лужу (местами все равно пришлось идти вброд, и чистые кроссовки были этому не рады), Валентин, наконец, добрался до второго входа со двора.

В издательстве царила привычная суматоха. Главный редактор Рокэ Алва, заметив Валентина, тут же поманил его за собой в кабинет.

— Ваша прошлая статья оказалась сенсацией, — сразу сообщил он. — О переходе столь важного игрока, как Савиньяк, не знал никто. Кроме самого Савиньяка, разумеется, — Алва хитро усмехнулся, давая понять, что в курсе источника Валентиновых новостей.

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Валентин. Он писал статьи просто потому, что ему нравилось это делать. В том, что они оказывались актуальными, была исключительно заслуга Арно. А свою дружбу они и не скрывали.

— Что ж, теперь — ваше задание на ближайшее будущее, — перешел Алва на деловой тон. — Через два дня состоится…

Валентин вынул блокнот и стал записывать. На мгновение его взгляд снова метнулся к часам. Чего скрывать — он и правда скучал.

* * *

— А спасуй-ка мне… да нет, ты куда?.. Ну ты крут! — Альберто Салина покачал головой и беззаботно рассмеялся.

Арно подкинул мяч правой ногой, перехватил на левую и отправил вдаль, на другой конец поля. Тренировка подошла к концу, и они просто дурачились, как часто делали, когда оказывались вместе. С Берто — нападающим «Липпе» и сборной Кэналлоа и Марикьяры — он был знаком еще с футбольной академии Олларии.

— Здорово, что мы теперь в одном клубе! Давно ведь тебе говорил — присоединяйся, — Берто широко улыбнулся, закинув руку на плечо Арно, пока они шагали к раздевалке.

— А на чемпионате Золотых Земель все равно будем противниками, — Арно хмыкнул и изучающе покосился на руку Берто у себя на плече. — Вот тогда и узнаем, кто стал круче.

Берто фыркнул и вместо ответа хлопнул его по спине.

— Зато мы вместе обыграли «Дриксену» в товарищеском матче на той неделе, — продолжил он разговор в раздевалке. Остальные уже ушли, а они с Берто по привычке задержались на поле после тренировки, обсуждая предстоящий матч с «Каданеро». — Фельсенбург — очень хороший полузащитник, — серьезно сказал Арно. — Но их вратарь! — он закатил глаза. — По-моему, Фридрих пропускает больше мячей, чем даже я в академии. Помнишь?

Берто кивнул и, стянув футболку с номером «одиннадцать» на спине, небрежно швырнул ее на стул.

— Да, когда в академии тебя ставили на ворота, ты лажал чуть больше, чем полностью.

— Зато забивал всегда.

— Это точно. Блин, не знаю даже, что делать с каданцами, — Берто цокнул языком.

— Джеймс будет симулировать?

— А то не знаешь.

— Знаю, — Арно поморщился, стянул с волос тонкий ободок, который всегда надевал на тренировки и матчи.

— Нужно нашим предложить, чтобы даже пальцем его не касались, а то будет, как обычно, — скептически заметил Берто.

Арно вдруг фыркнул и рассмеялся:

— Представил, как он падает… а вокруг-то никого!

Берто расхохотался в ответ и уточнил:

— Ты домой?

— Да, — Арно слегка рассеяно заозирался по сторонам. Где он? Вроде обещал к восьми быть.

— Пошли вместе?

Арно покачал головой с чуть виноватым видом.

— У меня договоренность, — пояснил он.

— А, ну, тогда до завтра, — Берто махнул ему рукой и отправился в сторону стоянки. У него был ярко-красный «мориск» со столь же яркой желтой молнией, идущей по обеим сторонам машины. Разумеется. Марикьяре!

Арно усмехнулся и приветственно вскинул руку в ответ на гудок. Возле него затормозил мощный черный джип.

— Привет, Хайнрих, — поздоровался Арно с владельцем клуба «Липпе», запрыгивая на переднее сидение. — А я как раз думал, где ты.

* * *

Арно встретил его в темных очках и с собранными в хвост волосами. Валентин усмехнулся, наклонив голову.

— Что, уже начали узнавать и домогаться? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

Арно пожал руку в ответ, но очки снимать не стал. Позади них, за застекленными окнами терминала аэропорта, люди торопились к автостоянке и к автобусным остановкам. День стоял солнечный, не по-северному теплый. Валентин подумал и снял светло-серый кардиган, забросил его в сумку с вещами.

— Мало ли, — неопределенно махнул Арно рукой, отвечая на вопрос. — Ну, как долетел?

— Нормально, — кивнул Валентин и чуть поморщился: — Правда, шадди у них не особо.

— Это поправимо. Я специально для тебя нашел лучшую шаддийную в Липпе, и она у нас в планах на твой отпуск.

Валентин прошел за Арно на стоянку. Небольшая сумка и рюкзак отправились в багажник неброского серовато-синего «зильбера».

— Где же твой личный самолет и лимузин? — Валентин укоризненно покачал головой. Подтрунивание над финансовым состоянием Арно с недавних пор стало их общим развлечением.

— Пока не приобрел, — в тон ему лениво протянул Арно, садясь за руль. — Весь аванс ушел на яхту.

Валентин уставился на него:

— У тебя есть яхта?

Арно попытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Еще нет, — вкрадчиво сказал он, отсмеявшись, — но, если хочешь, могу приобрести, и оторвемся где-нибудь в Кэналлоа. Или в Хексберг, как вариант.

Валентин уважительно покачал головой (стараясь не думать о том, что яхта в Кэналлоа — весьма даже неплохой досуг) и плюхнулся на соседнее сидение.

В этом был весь Арно — он всегда легкомысленно относился к деньгам, к растущей популярности, к собственному таланту. А ведь талант у него был, еще какой! Валентин помнил, что в школе часто наблюдал за тем, как Арно на физкультуре играл в футбол. Сам он обычно сидел на трибунах (удалось применить ораторское искусство и убедить семью, что ему позарез нужна справка, чтобы не заниматься физкультурой) и писал — рассказы, статьи, просто о том, что видел… Ему нравилось писать, это была его страсть, давняя и неугасимая. Но только после того, как Валентин увидел, насколько здорово играет Арно, у него появилось желание стать именно спортивным журналистом. Почему бы и нет? О принятом решении Валентин не пожалел ни разу. Ему было интересно, в футболе он, благодаря Арно, разбирался, и его статьи пользовались успехом.

— Здорово, что ты здесь в кои-то веки не по работе, — улыбнулся вдруг Арно, сворачивая на одну из центральных улиц Липпе.

— Здорово, что ты позволяешь мне сэкономить на проживании и даешь остановиться у себя, — усмехнулся в ответ Валентин.

— Квартира-то большая, — пожал плечами Арно. — Здешний клуб своих балует, — он как-то загадочно улыбнулся и тряхнул волосами.

— Кстати, ты сегодня не на тренировке?

— Не-а, выходной. Единственный на неделе, — гордо отрапортовал Арно и свернул в переулок, ведущий в гору. Лиственницы и сосны густо обступали дорогу с обеих сторон, Валентин приоткрыл окно и с наслаждением втянул запах хвои и леса. Арно снисходительно на это покосился. — В Липпе самая большая площадь лесов и парков в Золотых Землях, — заученно произнес он. — Сейчас мы проезжаем Северный парк, мне как раз за ним выделили жилье. До стадиона недалеко, и квартал хороший, зеленый. Ты как, сегодня гулять расположен или устал с дороги?

— Гулять очень даже расположен, — кивнул Валентин, — но, если не возражаешь, после душа. И мне бы чего-нибудь перекусить.

— Ладно, ты тогда мойся, а я закажу обед прямо ко мне. Поедим и устроим себе экскурсию по Липпе.

— Тебе тут нравится? — в голосе Валентина против воли послышалось волнение. Ну, мало ли, страна другая все же, да и вообще…

Но Арно, вопреки его опасениям, кивнул.

— Холодновато летом бывает, но мне даже, пожалуй, нравится. И потрахаться есть с кем, — беспечно ввинтил он.

Валентин хмыкнул и рассмеялся:

— Это, несомненно, очень важное преимущество Гаунау.

— Ну! — Арно озорно подмигнул. — В Талиге таких нет.

— Предпочитаешь северное, да?

Арно всегда рассказывал ему о всяких таких вещах, что лишь подтверждало статус «лучшего друга». Да Леворукий же забери все в Закат!

Арно закатил глаза и отмахнулся.

— У нас форма, кстати, темно-зеленая, — сообщил он, паркуясь в подземном гараже невысокого дома — одного из комплекса таких же. — Я обычно с длинными рукавами беру, и мне нормально.

— Поздравляю с победой над «Каданеро» и «Дриксеной», — запоздало спохватился Валентин.

— Спасибо, — Арно расплылся в улыбке. — Мы с Берто постарались.

— Из вас двоих вышел отличный тандем нападающих.

— А то!

— Следующим летом чемпионат Золотых Земель. Готовишься? — Валентин достал сумки из багажника и подождал, пока Арно закроет машину.

— Готовлюсь, куда ж денусь, — Арно нахмурился. — В принципе, в себе я уверен, и в сборной Талига тоже. Мне только сборная Дриксен не нравится, все же главный конкурент. А они сильны. Ты опять? — изумился Арно, увидев, что Валентин снимает его ответы на небольшую удобную видеокамеру.

— Я снова, — Валентин подмигнул ему и убрал камеру.

Мысли он записывал в блокнот, но иногда, если что-то происходило быстро или было неудобно писать, он снимал происходящее на камеру, чтобы потом уже преобразовать в слова и разложить на фотографии в своем ноутбуке. Камера была его спутником и деловым партнером по жизни, Арно это знал и иногда даже специально подбрасывал идеи, что можно снять.

* * *

Есть что-то особенное в том, когда ты город знаешь, а другой человек — нет. Хочется сразу и показать любимые места, и ощутить себя эдаким крутым проводником. Потому что ты-то в курсе, что если пройти через Лиственный переулок, то можно напрямую попасть на площадь Короны, а не огибать через Медвежий проезд — а другому человеку это неизвестно.

В начале осени в Гаунау долго не темнело, поэтому Арно не торопился. Они с Валентином шли по узким улицам, вымощенным плиткой, к широким проспектам и площадям. Гаунау был окружен горами, и пейзаж радовал глаз — все зелено, красиво и свежо.

Он рассказывал Валентину всякие мелочи о городе, которые успел узнать, а тот все не отлипал от своей любимой камеры. Арно знал его привычку еще со школы. Да и вообще, камера-то была подаренна им около года назад. А выглядит как новенькая — вон как Валентин ее холит и лелеет.

— Алва оформит мне аккредитацию, — поделился Валентин, когда они проходили через небольшой сквер в центре. — Так что я официально работаю на чемпионате Золотых Земель.

Арно присвистнул:

— Придется помотаться?

— Ага. Ну, финал-то в Олларии, а вот часть других матчей, конечно… — Валентин пожал плечами. — В общем, посмотрим, какие именно отдадут мне. Некоторые же будут идти одновременно.

— Смотри, мои не пропусти.

— Разумеется.

На небольшом любительском футбольном поле играли мальчишки — носились, кричали, спорили о чем-то, и в итоге упустили мяч. Арно ловко поймал его, перекинул, от балды сделал пару финтов и отпасовал обратно. Мальчишки схватили мяч и уставились на Арно с явным узнаванием.

— Вы же Арно Сэ! Правда? — заявил долговязый, со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост.

— Он самый, — Арно шутливо отдал им честь.

Остальные мальчишки восторженно загалдели. Они все выглядели как типичные гаунау — высокие, крепкие, большинство с длинными волосами. Прямо как древний народ, который осваивал моря под белыми парусами севера.

— А вы не?..

— Да распишусь, конечно, — Арно махнул рукой, сходу поняв, что нужно.

Краем глаза Арно заметил, как Валентин снимал на камеру, пока он подписывал мяч черным несмываемым маркером. Мальчишки тут же мяч унесли, водрузили на трибуну к своим вещам и послали кого-то за запасным — этим-то, разумеется, играть не станут, это теперь священная реликвия! Арно улыбнулся, помахал им, и они с Валентином отправились дальше.

* * *

Валентин любил такие насыщенные дни. Некогда думать и рефлексировать, надо действовать, собирать впечатления, а потом — работать. Арно считал его трудоголиком, и был недалек от правды. Работа для Валентина стала большим, чем просто источник дохода.

«А ты? — вдруг спросил его Арно, когда они возвращались домой с молочными коктейлями и сумками с продуктами в руках. — Чего никогда не рассказываешь о своей личной жизни?»

«И о чем же мне рассказать? — приподнял бровь Валентин. — О своем служебном романе с камерой?»

«Да ну тебя!» — рассмеялся Арно.

Валентин скептически усмехнулся, подумав про их недавний разговор. Арно уже ушел спать, а он остался в одиночестве за компьютером (экран больше, чем у ноутбука, удобнее). Хотелось поработать еще немного, перед тем как отправиться в постель.

Валентин подключил камеру и неторопливо начал пересматривать снятое за день, делая пометки в блокноте — что можно использовать для статьи, а что оставить просто так, для себя.

Арно вряд ли знал, но Валентин часто оставлял себе записи с ним. Не по работе, а для, скажем, личного пользования.

«Не можешь взять, так хоть посмотришь», — как-то так.

Валентин любил свою работу, свою камеру и Арно.

Вот только о последнем он будет молчать до последнего, что бы ни случилось. Простите за недостойный журналиста каламбур.

* * *

Всего год с небольшим он отсутствовал в Талиге, а возвращаться уже было… не сказать, что сложно — скорее непривычно. Словно и не родная страна вовсе, а одна из тех, куда его мотало во время матчей.

Да еще и столько болельщиков! Арно никогда раньше не видел такое количество народа на улицах Олларии. Площадь Леопарда забита под завязку — флаги, песни, смех, разговоры на всевозможных языках, и не узнать сразу, кто откуда. У Ружского дворца не протолкнуться, связывающая их улица, идущая к Старому парку, — вообще не пройти, движение машин на время проведения матчей ограничили. Да и сама Оллария преобразилась к чемпионату Золотых Земель — везде эмблемы и символика, сувениры на каждом шагу, указатели и дополнительные маршруты.

Арно поправил капюшон своей толстовки — он торопился, и не хотелось, чтобы его задержали, если узнают. Потом-то можно будет и сфотографироваться вместе с болельщиками, почему нет? Но не сейчас.

Первый матч уже через два дня, а потом понесется…

Интересно, Хайнрих приехал или только планирует? Арно мысленно хмыкнул — вот уж не ожидал, что тот станет смотреть. Вроде их связывают лишь постельные развлечения — а вроде Хайнрих и по-настоящему интересуется его делами. На самом деле Арно нравились такие отношения — они оба ни на что не претендовали, и это добавляло легкости. Можно было не заморачиваться ревностью, долгими выяснениями, кто прав, а кто нет, взаимными обидами, обоснованными и не очень претензиями и всем таким прочим, серьезным.

А все равно приятно, что ради него приедут на матчи.

«И за кого ты будешь болеть? — вспомнил Арно свой насмешливый вопрос, когда он лежал, сладко потягиваясь после всего, в постели Хайнриха. — Гаунау-то тоже играет».

«Пока не столкнетесь в одном матче, никто не запрещает болеть за обе сборные, — усмехнулся в ответ Хайнрих, открыто его разглядывая. — Но вообще я буду болеть за тебя», — неожиданно добавил он.

Арно свернул к площади Оленя — там было их любимое с Валентином кафе.

Да и гостиница недалеко — Арно вместе со сборной поселился в «Великой Талигойе». Удобно: и до центра близко, и до «Валмонского» стадиона всего ничего.

Как и ожидалось, Валентин уже сидел на их привычном месте у окна, заняв большую часть стола какими-то вырезками и бумагами, и неистово строчил в блокноте. Губы Арно против воли расплылись в улыбке. Было что-то неуловимо домашнее и невыносимо правильное в том, как Валентин вот так все записывает и убирает выбившиеся из хвоста пряди за уши. И сам Валентин неизменный — домашний, знакомый до мелочей. Арно даже не сомневался в том, какой именно шадди с молоком какой жирности сейчас плескался на донышке чашки Валентина.

— Уже работаешь, вижу? — Арно сел на свободный стул и наконец стянул капюшон.

Валентин встрепенулся, улыбнулся и стал виновато сгребать вырезки и записи в кучу. Шадди-эспрессо с «три-и-два-не-меньше-пожалуйста»-процентным молоком был допит залпом, и Валентин смущенно посмотрел на Арно.

— Дел выше крыши, — признался он. — В издательстве аврал, каждый день такие, — он сделал большие глаза, копируя кого-то из сотрудников, — новости! Так что даже я не успеваю за всем.

Арно понимающе рассмеялся и хитро прищурился:

— Ничего, вот сейчас ка-ак солью тебе снова все самое горячее!..

Валентин приготовился записывать.

* * *

Оллария, Тронко, Васспард, Акона, Хексберг… Города смешались, превратившись в непрерывную череду матчей и неистового рева толпы. Вчера Валентин был на севере в Хексберг, и мокрые брызги летели в лицо, когда он стоял у причала; а сегодня он уже в Тронко, и сухая степная трава стелется морем до горизонта, а рядом слышится плеск Рассанны, величественно несущей свои воды к Холтийскому морю. А послезавтра будет Васспард, и дожди будут лить стеной, мешая игрокам и журналистам.

Вот Талиг вышел из группы — два матча выиграли, один сыграли вничью. Валентин позвонил Арно, поздравил того с победами. Толком увидеться не успели — у обоих слишком интенсивные, под завязку забитые графики.

Вот уже одна восьмая, и Талиг снова выиграл, с минимальным преимуществом, у сборной Гайифы. Арно нашел Валентина сам, сразу после матча, приволок с собой второго нападающего Эстебана Колиньяра и вратаря Норберта Катершванца, и они дали Валентину короткое интервью.

А в одной четвертой Талиг неожиданно для всех разгромил сборную Гаунау и впервые в истории прошел дальше. Арно позвонил, признался, что «сам офигел, а уж Хайнрих-то!» и приказал Валентину ни в коем случае не пропускать полуфинал. И так бы не пропустил.

И теперь — полуфинал. Талиг против Кэналлоа и Марикьяры — в Хексберг. В Олларии — Дриксен против Кагеты.

Валентин отправился в Хексберг.

* * *

Нервничать перед матчем — обычное дело. Арно потряс головой, поправил ободок и выдохнул. Надо собраться. Борьба предстоит не из легких: Кэналлоа и Марикьяра — одна из сильнейших сборных и фавориты прошлого чемпионата. А еще там Берто, и это тоже опасно, хотя Арно его основные финты и манеру игры знает. Но и Берто знает то же самое про Арно, а это уже не так хорошо!

Еще и хексбергская погода не радовала — пасмурно, дождь вот-вот пойдет. Уж подождали бы кэцхен резвиться до конца матча! Арно хмыкнул своим суеверным мыслям, поправил рукав бирюзовой талигойской гостевой формы и вышел на поле вслед за своей сборной.

Напротив пестрела ало-золотая шеренга кэналлийцев и марикьяре. Арно нашел взглядом Берто — тот подмигнул ему, и он кивнул в ответ. Представление игроков, гимны, жеребьевка с выбором ворот и розыгрышем мяча… Привычно, знакомо — и каждый раз совершенно по-новому, словно и не было всех предыдущих игр.

Арно сразу понял, что не прет. Половина первого тайма прошла, и ведь были моменты… и ничего. А марикьяре, между тем, только что забили им второй мяч. Совсем хреново. Арно подавил желание отыскать взглядом среди журналистов Валентина. Некогда, да и где они там вообще сидят — Леворукий разберет.

Трибуны оглушительно орали.

С первым голом вышло откровенно глупо: забили с пенальти, Паоло Куньо. По поводу этого пенальти Арно вместе с другими полез спорить к судье, доказывая, что невозможно упасть при таком незначительном контакте, и все закончилось желтой карточкой. От судьи его оттащил капитан с недовольным шипением: «Совсем сдурел? Хочешь, чтобы мы без основного нападающего остались?!».

А второй гол забил Берто — хорошо играет, кошкин сын, чего уж там. А Заль и Мей зазевались и все профукали.

На перерыв шли хмурые и подавленные. Колиньяр так открыто и громко ругался, что Норберту пришлось его осадить.

Арно вышел из раздевалки — хоть немного отвлечься — и вдруг увидел Валентина. Тот мялся у входа, дальше не пропускала охрана.

— Это со мной, можно, — Арно протащил его внутрь и остановился подальше от всех. — Плохо, да? — огорченно спросил он.

А Валентин вдруг молча обнял его и сунул под ободок четырехлистный клевер. Арно недоуменно уставился на него.

— На удачу, — невозмутимо пояснил Валентин. — В городе кэцхен и мистических сил надо действовать соответственно. — Он улыбнулся, сжал пальцы на плече Арно и убежал работать дальше.

А Арно как-то разом ощутил, что успокаивается. Валентин прав, а впереди еще целый тайм. Он сможет.

* * *

Когда во втором тайме Арно забил первый гол, Валентин поймал себя на том, что стоит и улыбается, как распоследний болван, вместо того чтобы снимать-снимать-снимать. Он спохватился и вскинул камеру, но улыбка никак не хотела сходить с лица. Может же, когда хочет! Просто иногда надо ему помочь, подстегнуть, заставить поверить в себя и в чудо.

Второй гол Арно забил после подачи углового — и сравнял счет. Трибуны взорвались — шли последние секунды второго тайма. Добавленные четыре минуты вряд ли бы что-то решили, и Валентин подумал, что, похоже, игра растянется еще на два коротких тайма… и тут Арно забил третий — по какой-то невероятной дуге, с большого расстояния, закрутив мяч в правую девятку ворот.

«Три — два».

Валентин понял, что кричит вместе со всеми и смеется, только когда прозвучал финальный свисток. Хет-трик.

И финал. Впервые в истории.

Валентин плюнул на все и побежал к автобусу, на котором сборную должны были отвезти в гостиницу. И не он один — девушки ломанулись туда же, визжа и размахивая снятыми футболками в цветах талигойской сборной. Автобус облепили со всех сторон, и охране пришлось выставить ограждения.

«Как на рок-концерте», — усмехнулся про себя Валентин, думая, что Арно такой антураж бы подошел.

Когда сборная наконец появилась из раздевалки, толпа завизжала, нахлынула, прильнула к ограждениям. Арно растерянно огляделся, чуть нахмурился, но, заметив Валентина, улыбнулся, подбежал к нему и, сделав знак «снимай — сейчас будет, что», невозмутимо расписался маркером на полуобнаженной груди болельщицы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я использую этот материал, не могу не использовать? — предупредил его Валентин, смеясь и опуская камеру.

Арно рассмеялся в ответ и махнул рукой:

— Да сколько угодно! Могу и тебе расписаться.

Валентин приподнял бровь.

— На заднице? — уточнил он. — А то я не девушка.

— Да хоть где! — охотно согласился Арно и виновато улыбнулся: — Увидимся позже? Мне надо бежать к ребятам.

— Конечно, — Валентин махнул ему рукой и с довольным видом покосился на свой блокнот. Он уже знал, что напишет в сегодняшней статье о матче.

* * *

«Хет-трик Арно Сэ выводит сборную Талига в финал чемпионата Золотых Земель», — гласил заголовок первой страницы. Под заголовком расположилась фотография, на которой он расписывался на пышной груди девушки. Несомненно, главное достижение. Арно хмыкнул и швырнул газету на стол.

А мир, кажется, сошел с ума.

Арно после матча чуть не растащили на сувениры, еле добрался до автобуса. Агент сообщил, что телефон разрывается, журналисты достают, желая ухватить сенсацию, и все в таком же духе. Лестно, чего уж.

Он задумчиво повертел в руках зеленый листок, непонятно как оказавшийся в кармане джинсов. Четырехлистный клевер. Точно, Валентин! Арно и забыл, что тот отдал ему четырехлистный клевер на удачу. Он дотронулся до тонких, филигранно вырезанных листиков и не смог сдержать улыбку. Едва сняв ободок после игры, Арно сразу заметил, что клевер на самом деле… бумажный.

«Надо же, Валентин, получается, специально его сделал», — удивился он.

Подумал, повертел в руках тонкую светло-зеленую бумагу и спрятал обратно в карман.

* * *

Финал проходил в Олларии, на «Валмонском» — огромном переполненном стадионе, спускающемуся к полю разноцветными сиденьями ярусов.

Черно-белое и черно-бело-синее.

Талиг против Дриксен.

Валентин покосился на вратаря Дриксен. Фридрих, мягко говоря, любит лажать, но основная сила сборной — полузащитник фок Фельсенбург. Седьмой номер.

Ну и тренер, конечно. Олаф Кальдмеер, известный своим давним противостоянием с Ротгером Вальдесом, тренером марикьяре. Сколько раз они встречались в финале чемпионата Золотых Земель? Валентин точно знал, что четыре. Два на два, победы и проигрыши, можно сказать, ничья. Только в этот раз в расклады вмешался Талиг, и матч получится не настолько принципиальным. Но не менее важным.

Валентин нервничал, сам не зная почему. Вроде бы все хорошо, и вообще — ну, даже если и второе место, все равно здорово! Но он не мог унять волнение. Еще и дождь пошел — сначала мелкий, так, влажная морось, а потом превратился в проливной, холодный, колкий. На стадионе разом потемнело, примятая трава стала мокрой и скользкой.

А матч, между тем, начался.

Талиг забил в первые пять минут — Арно не стал жадничать и отдал пас Колиньяру, а тот пробил мимо защитников и открыл счет.

Но дальше началось кошки знают что. Нет, Валентин не сомневался, что у Дриксен сильная сборная, как-никак фавориты матча и всего турнира, но теперь в них словно Леворукий вселился. Атаковали они почти беспрерывно, откуда только силы взялись. Угловой у ворот Талига, еще один! Валентин видел, как вратарь Норберт Катершванц кричит что-то защитникам, как то и дело вынужден возвращаться в оборону полузащитник Йоганн Катершванц, как держится ближе к центру поля Арно, привыкший использовать любые возможности для контратаки.

Мяч, сравнявший счет, разумеется, не стал неожиданностью.

И почти сразу следом второй.

После этого дриксенцы немного сбавили обороты, откатились назад, начав играть от обороны.

А Валентин, наверно, впервые проявив непрофессионализм, забыл обо всем — о работе, статье, счете. Он жадно следил за каждым движением Арно — вымокшие светлые волосы липли к ободку, черно-белая футболка впитала дождь, превратившись в грязно-серую, гетры заляпаны грязью.

Минуты, оставшиеся до окончания матча, стремительно таяли.

— Давай! — Валентин понял, что вскочил с места и кричит это вслух, только когда мяч от Арно ушел выше линии ворот.

Финальный свисток Валентин сначала даже не услышал — все заглушил рев стадиона, странная смесь криков радости победы и разочарования проигрышем. Хотя чего уж — и так сделали почти невозможное.

Валентин знал, что его не пустят, но все равно пошел к раздевалкам после всех церемоний и речей, честно отработав свое. Сегодня он точно не ляжет спать — некогда, надо срочно писать. Арно, как ни странно, заметил его, отстал от остальных и утащил за собой, мрачный, как туча. Валентин свалил вещи на ближайшее сидение и просто обнял его, зная, что утешать бессмысленно. Арно лишь молча махнул рукой — «ничего не поделаешь». Он был мокрый, растрепанный, грязный и подавленный, и Валентину мучительно хотелось сделать для него хоть что-нибудь.

— Клевер твой забыл, — невесело хмыкнул Арно. — Вот и не повезло в этот раз. Надо было захватить с собой.

Валентин ощутил, как краска прилила к лицу.

— Он же бумажный, — неловко отшутился он.

Арно печально усмехнулся:

— Но в прошлый раз помог.

Валентин отвел взгляд. Арно потоптался на месте и вздохнул:

— Я тут еще немного посижу, ладно?

Остальные, похоже, уже ушли, и Валентин кивнул, вышел из раздевалки и отправился бродить по городу, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

Думать ни о чем не хотелось, и вообще ничего не хотелось.

Очнулся он только у себя дома — сам не заметил, как дошел. За окном стемнело, оказывается, поздний вечер… Леворукий! Статьи! Работа! А камера — где?.. Валентин снова бессильно выругался и торопливо набрал номер Арно. Вещи-то остались в раздевалке!

* * *

Валентин ушел — и правильно сделал. Арно не хотел, чтобы его видели вот таким — уставшим, разбитым, опустошенным. До последнего надеялся сравнять счет, и все равно ничего не удалось. И винить некого — просто так сложилось, вот и все.

Он вздрогнул и чуть не подскочил, ощутив прикосновение к плечу.

— Хайнрих? Ты-то здесь откуда? — удивленно моргнул Арно. — И как тебя пустили?

— Скажем так, полезные знакомства, — Хайнрих устроился рядом, притянул его к себе. — И я обещал смотреть твои матчи.

— Да ну… — Арно отвел взгляд. — Мы же проиграли.

— Зато игра получилась яркой, — не стал искать неправдоподобных утешений Хайнрих и притянул еще ближе, заставив еле заметно улыбнуться.

— У меня сейчас вряд ли встанет, — честно предупредил Арно.

Хайнрих рассмеялся, а потом вдруг умело подхватил его и сгреб к себе на колени:

— Уверен?

Арно, чуть поколебавшись, подался вперед.

Кто-то может зайти? Ну и кошки с ним. Кошки вообще со всем на свете!

Он выгнулся под Хайнрихом — перекладины скамьи неудобно впились в спину, и поясница позже будет протестовать, — и зажал себе рот, чтобы не закричать.

…потом, после всего, уже приняв душ и переодевшись, Арно вдруг заметил сваленные ворохом вещи Валентина. Он аккуратно сложил их в сумку, покачал головой при виде камеры — надо же, и ее оставил! Хотя все равно разрядилась… Начал набирать Валентина, но тот позвонил сам. Вот и хорошо, как раз надо отвлечься — Арно завезет ему вещи, поболтает, а потом поедет отсыпаться в гостиницу. Или вообще заночует у Валентина, где спокойнее, пахнет шадди и ночами иногда слышится, как Валентин быстро-быстро набирает текст на клавиатуре.

* * *

Валентин уложил Арно спать на своей постели — все равно собирался провести ночь за компьютером. Тот удивился, но настолько вымотался, что уговаривать Валентина поспать хотя бы немного не стал.

И Валентин остался один на один с полной чашкой крепчайшего шадди и камерой, которую он, оказывается, с утра забыл зарядить. Хотя бы на матч хватило — уже хорошо. Непозволительная рассеянность с его стороны.

Записалось, похоже, все, что нужно — по крайней мере, материалы с матча на месте. И… даже больше, чем нужно. Например, раздевалка сборной Талига. Почти пустая. Почти. Валентин словно во сне смотрел, как Хайнрих Бербрудер, владелец футбольного клуба «Липпе», сначала просто разговаривает с Арно, который вдруг — немыслимо! — начинает улыбаться. А потом усаживает его к себе на колени.

«Да и потрахаться есть с кем», — вспомнилась давняя фраза Арно. Так вот о ком шла речь!

В момент, когда Хайнрих задрал футболку Арно, а тот охотно подставился под прикосновения, камера, милостью Создателя, окончательно вырубилась.

И хорошо.

Валентин остался сидеть, бездумно глядя перед собой.

Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но Валентин мог с пугающей ясностью представить, как именно спит Арно — уткнувшись в подушку, наполовину сбросив одеяло и высунув босую пятку.

Журналист в Валентине завопил, что это сенсация, невероятная возможность, желтая пресса точно за такое отвалит кучу денег. Он дернулся, моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на кнопках настройки камеры, а потом, скривившись от отвращения к самому себе, торопливо нажал «удалить».

И обессилено закрыл глаза.

* * *

Арно проснулся поздно, хотя понял это, только посмотрев на часы. За окном было пасмурно, шел дождь — все еще шел! — и не разобрать, утро или вечер. Оказалось, около полудня. Арно неохотно поднялся и, полусонный, поплелся в душ.

Валентин обнаружился за столом. Арно с изумлением понял, что тот как сидел, так и заснул, во время работы, не перебравшись на диван.

— Твоя спина не скажет тебе «спасибо», — пробормотал Арно, но подумал, что вряд ли стоит его будить. Заснул-то, наверно, не так давно, если всю ночь работал.

Еще большее изумление вызвала бутылка касеры. Полупустая. Из которой, похоже, щедро плескали в шадди.

— А вот за это тебе уже сердце не скажет «спасибо», — Арно нахмурился и принялся тормошить Валентина, почему-то испугавшись, что не сможет его разбудить.

Тот открыл глаза и непонимающе заморгал.

— Уже утро? — хрипло спросил он.

Арно выдохнул с облегчением:

— Ты за какими кошками тут касеру уничтожал в одиночку? Ты же не пьешь. Откуда она у тебя вообще?

— Кажется, Алва подарил… давно еще, — Валентин на мгновение удивился, а потом вдруг разом потух, словно что-то вспомнив.

— Из-за проигрыша, что ли? — осенило Арно. — Вот глупости! И оставляй тебя после этого одного, — проворчал он. — А ну иди в душ!

Валентин вдруг улыбнулся, поднимаясь со стула:

— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, нравится, как ты командуешь.

Арно закатил глаза и, толкая Валентина в спину, повел в ванную.

* * *

Они устроились на диване с наспех нарезанными бутербродами и соком. Шадди Валентину, похоже, было уже достаточно, хорошо еще, что в холодильнике отыскался помятый, яркий пакет яблочного. Валентин и не помнил, когда его купил.

— Что это? — он недоуменно подхватил газету — свежий номер, судя по всему.

Огромный, кричащий заголовок: «Нападающий сборной Талига Арно Сэ так долго праздновал победу, что не смог собраться к финалу».

— Да так, выходил, пока ты спал, и захватил заодно, — отмахнулся Арно.

— Но это же… но почему… — никак не удавалось подобрать нужные слова.

— Забей, ерунда все это. Если бы я расстраивался каждый раз, когда кому-то не угодил… — Арно скептически хмыкнул и потянулся за очередным бутербродом.

— Ты когда возвращаешься в Гаунау? — осторожно поинтересовался Валентин, просто чтобы сменить тему.

— Не знаю, — Арно неопределенно пожал плечами. — Может, через пару дней, — он задумчиво уставился в окно.

— Не хочешь? — предположил Валентин, не позволяя себе начать на что-то рассчитывать.

— Наверно, — рассеянно отозвался Арно и снова замолчал.

…Дождь на улице так и не прекратился.


	4. Страшные сказки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Страшные сказки  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4170 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Синеглазая сестра смерти, Леворукий  
>  **Категория:** джен, гет, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Что делать, когда рушится мир? Рассказывать сказки!  
>  **Внимание!** В тексте присутствуют сюр, абсурд, оценочные высказывания, неграфичное описание насилия, упоминание каннибализма. На этом фоне все прочее меркнет, но все-таки:  
>  1) Ретеллинг сказок и легенд народов мира.   
> 2) Использована песня Егора Летова «Про дурачка».

Кэртиана рушилась. Мир горел. На краю скалы, над обрывом, сидели мужчина, прозвище которого простые люди упоминали как проклятие, и женщина, синие глаза которой завораживали и пугали всех, кто ее видел.

Они смотрели, как ломается их мир, и беседовали. Им некуда было спешить.

— Сейчас бы вина, — мечтательно протянул он. — Такое происходит, а выпить за это нельзя.

— Тебе лишь бы вино! — смеялась она. — От него одни несчастья: кого паралич разобьет, кого в трактирной драке забьют до смерти, кого пьяные мысли не доведут до добра. Хоть на потомка посмотри своего — тот еще пьяница!

— Вечно вы, женщины, так. Нет бы согласиться! Я вина, между прочим, не пил уже столько, что любой бы на моем месте озверел.

— Вот зверел бы ты раньше, ничего бы не случилось, — она махнула рукой в сторону рушащегося мира и беззлобно вздохнула: — Бестолочь.

— Давай без оскорблений, моя прекрасная эреа. Не один я в этом виноват. Многие руку приложили, и ты тоже не особо помогала. Смотрела со своих картин и даже знака никому не подала.

— Наблюдать намного интереснее, — она вытянулась на холодном камне и положила голову ему на колени. — Расскажи мне сказку.

— Сказку? Сейчас? Тебе не кажется, что для них уже поздно?

— Сейчас-сейчас! Самое время. У нас тут мир рушится, мы рушимся. Сказки — именно то, что нужно.

— Тогда слушай. Жил-был в одной стране кесарь…

***

Жил-был в одной стране кесарь, и было у него три адмирала, один другого лучше.  
Однажды затянуло небо тучами, заволновалось, запенилось море, вышло на берег чудище морское и пошло прямо к кесарю во дворец. Зубы скалит, рычит на всех! Увидело правителя и взревело нечеловеческим голосом:

— Отдай мне в жены одного из своих адмиралов, или разрушу и потоплю всю твою страну! На закате вернусь за ответом.

И ушло.

Задумался кесарь. Адмиралы ему и самому были нужны — какой без адмиралов флот?  
Решил он созвать совет — там люди умные, придумают, как быть. Собрал, рассказал все и спрашивает: 

— Господа, что будем делать? Где же это видано, чтобы адмирала в жены просили? Мы же не Гайифа. Не знаю, можно ли соглашаться на такое. А если и можно, кто уйдет к морскому чудищу?

Взял тут слово первый адмирал.

— Я бы с радостью, — говорит, — но давно уже обещал одной гоганни, что этой весной на ней женюсь. Как я могу оставить невесту? Простите, ваше величество, но не имею возможности.

И второй адмирал говорит следом:

— Ваше величество, я был бы счастлив уйти с морским чудищем, но я стар, не особо красив, да и женат уже тридцать лет как. У меня и детей четверо.

Обратились тут все взгляды к третьему адмиралу, барону Кальдмееру. Он вздохнул устало, подумал: «Что-то с этим миром не так, раз чудища морские хотят на адмиралах жениться», — и ответил:

— Ваше величество, ради спасения кесарии я готов на все. Я согласен уйти с чудищем.

На этом и порешили.

Пришло на закате чудище и спрашивает, смеется: 

— Выбрал ли ты, кесарь? Какой из адмиралов со мной на дно отправится? 

— Выбрал, — отвечает кесарь. — Забирай моего адмирала Олафа Кальдмеера и уходи отсюда. И не возвращайся никогда.

И утащило чудище Олафа в свой подводный дворец. А там!

Обвенчала их жуткая морская змея, наряженная в рясу. Закатили пир горой. Пили вино странные морские твари, горланили песни и желали счастья молодоженам. «Оставайся, Олаф, с нами, — хихикая, нестройно подпевали рыбьи дети, — будешь нашим кролем!». Морские коньки играли на странных лютнях красивую музыку, и кружились в странном танце морские звезды. Красота!

После пира отправились супруги в свои покои.

— Дорогой Олаф, знаю, вы истинный эсператист, — куртуазно прорычало чудище. — Вам нужно принять то, что произошло, и смириться со своей судьбой, так что год я вас трогать не буду. А вы весь этот год, уж сделайте одолжение, не зажигайте по ночам свет. 

Тут погасли все огни, адмирал, переодевшись, лег в постель, а его муж стал что-то делать, ужасно гремя и шурша. После он лег рядом и, к удивлению Олафа, матрас под его весом почти не прогнулся.

Прошел без малого год. Олаф не выходил из подводного замка, потому как только там мог дышать. Но без дела он и в замке не сидел: исследовал всю библиотеку, все оружейные, попытался даже цветы вырастить в оранжереях, однако не преуспел. И каждую ночь чудище гремело и шуршало, а после ложилось рядом. Все чаще мучился Олаф вопросом: что такое странное можно делать перед сном? Не утерпел он, и когда до конца нужного срока остался день, решил все-таки посмотреть, что же происходит. Перед тем как лечь, взял Олаф с собой свечу и решил зажечь ее, как только чудище погасит огни и начнет греметь. Так и сделал.

Смотрит, а вместо чудища перед ним мужчина — красивый, статный, черноволосый и черноглазый. Всплеснул он руками, вздохнул печально и спрашивает:

— Ну что же вы наделали, дорогой адмирал? Вам бы несколько часов потерпеть, и показался бы я вам таким. А теперь вы меня больше никогда не увидите. Злой колдун Альдо проклял меня и велел оставаться чудовищем, пока не найдется человек, который проживет со мной год. Бегите отсюда, потому что скоро Альдо будет здесь и наступит ужас. 

Закружили морские волны Олафа и вынесли на берег. Задумался он, как теперь быть, и решил спасти чудище, которое оказалось совсем не чудищем.

Долго-долго ходил адмирал по свету, пытаясь узнать, как это сделать, и однажды набрел на доброго волшебника Луиджи. Попросил Олаф у него помощи, и услышал в ответ:

— Знаю я, в чем твоя беда, и помогу тебе. Твой муж прикован к морской скале, охраняет его страшный спрут. Иди к кэцхен, принеси им полные пригоршни жемчуга, и они отгонят спрута. А себе купи серебряный кинжал и разбей им оковы. Серебро любую магию рушит.

Так Олаф и поступил. Потратил все свои оставшиеся деньги на жемчуг и кинжал и отправился к кэцхен. Ведьмы приняли его дар и согласились помочь. Сказали:

— Позови нас, когда мы будем нужны. Мы тут же явимся.

Пошел тогда Олаф к морю, на пристань. Смотрит — лодочка стоит. Сел он в лодочку и пообещал себе, что найдет ее хозяина сразу как вернется, принесет свои извинения и поблагодарит.

Доплыл он до нужной скалы. Зашумело вокруг него море, и появился из глубины вод спрут — огромный, с дом размером. Щупальца свои тянет, хочет лодочку перевернуть. Волны страшные поднимает!

—Помогите мне, кэцхен! — позвал Олаф ведьм.

И ведьмы примчались на зов, налетели на спрута, ослепили его. Дико завизжала морская тварь и, раззмахивая щупальцами, стала опускаться на дно. А Олаф добрался до скалы, разбил кинжалом оковы и освободил своего мужа.

— Благодарю тебя, дорогой адмирал, — сказал тот весело и звонко. — Ты спас меня и разрушил проклятье. Меня зовут Ротгер, и я прошу тебя быть со мной всю жизнь.

— Думаю, я согласен — улыбнулся Олаф.

Сели они в лодочку, отправились на берег, и все у них было хорошо.

***

— И было все хорошо? Неправильная у тебя сказка. Никакой в ней жизни нет. И морали тоже.

— Почему нет? А как же любовь, спасающая от зла?

— Не спасает твоя любовь. Хоть один пример мне приведи, где она это смогла? Любовь — всего лишь средство получения выгоды. Знаю я одну книгу, так там любовью открывалась дверь в Закат, куда заточили богиню хаоса и смерти. А один черный маг, чтоб их открыть, совратил белую жрицу. Дверь открылась — мир погиб.

— Глупости какие. Не нравится моя сказка — рассказывай свою. Умная нашлась!

— И расскажу! Жила когда-то принцесса, и звали ее Беатриса…

— А можно без Беатрисы?

— Нельзя. Молчи и слушай.

***

Жила когда-то принцесса, и звали ее Беатриса. Была она прекрасна, как рассвет. Ее прелести завидовали солнце и звезды, а драгоценные камни казались рядом с ней простыми стекляшками.

Только был у нее один изъян, да такой, что заслонял всю красоту. Славилась принцесса отвратительным нравом. Могла она развлечения ради столкнуть служанку с лестницы или натравить собак на уличного бродягу, поиздеваться над чувствами влюбленного ухажера или обвинить стражника в попытке надругательства.

И вот пришло ей время выходить замуж. Съехались во дворец короли и принцы со всех стран, сватались, дарили ей золото и алмазы, обещали любить и носить на руках до самой смерти. Устраивали дуэли, наивные дураки, — думали, что прекрасная Беатриса скорее обратит внимание на победителя. Только женихи Беатрису не интересовали, а вот количество дуэлей — радовало. Кровь она всегда любила, а женихам, понятное дело, всем отказывала.

Однажды пришла во дворец старуха, безобразная, как последняя гальтарская нищенка. Нос крюком, волосы — нечесаная пакля, ногти такие, что позавидовал бы и медведь, одежда серая от пыли и рваная. Кинулись стражники не пустить такое страшилище, а старуха упала им в ноги и попросила дозволения поговорить с принцессой. А Беатриса что ж? Позволила ради потехи. 

Провели старуху в главный зал, а там людей полным-полно, и на троне принцесса сидит, скучает.

— Что же ты хотела у меня просить? — спросила она, зевая.

— Моя принцесса, по всему миру ходят слухи о твоей красоте и о том, что ищешь ты мужа, — поклонилась до самого пола старуха. — Есть у меня сын, мужчина хоть куда. Не стала бы ты его женой?

Рассмеялась принцесса, а потом топнула ногой и приказала заковать нищенку в тяжелые кандалы.

— Завтра на рассвете будет казнь! Тебя, сумасшедшую, повесят за такую наглость! — закричала. — Я принцесса, а не доярка! Не собираюсь я делить жизнь с оборванцем!

Уром поставили виселицу, палач закрепил веревку, стража привела старуху. И едва только накинули петлю ей на шею, как она громко крикнула:  
— Неправильно ты, принцесса, живешь! Тебе бы выспаться, лет этак сто. И вам, господа подданные, тоже!

И исчезла в облаке дыма.

Ох, что с Беатрисой приключилось! Изорвала она в ярости шелковый платок, до крови искусала свои нежные губы, а уж как бранилась! Все требовала найти старуху и завершить казнь. А только никто не спешил выполнять приказ. Стояли люди на площади испуганные и шептались, что ее высочество, видать, разозлила ведьму.

А утром королевство не проснулось. Спали в своих постелях горожане и крестьяне, лежали на стойках трактирщики, а на полах, вповалку, — гуляки, сопели, прислонившись к стене, стражники. И принцесса, конечно, тоже спала — лежала укрытая шелковыми покрывалами, не шевелилась, дышала тихо и медленно.

Действительно, ведьмой была старуха. И спать теперь всем предстояло целое столетие.  
Тихо катилось время над сонным королевством, потихоньку ветшали дома, истлевала одежда — но люди не старели.

Прошел почти весь срок, и вот однажды прискакал в те земли король соседней страны — поохотиться. Вдруг началась ужасная буря. Стал король искать убежище и нашел старый замок. Вошел, видит — кругом паутина и пыль, гобелены на стенах почти съела плесень, лежат на коврах люди в выцветших одеждах, а в одной из комнат, на постели — женщина небывалой красоты.

***

— И что же? Он ее поцеловал, разбудил и забрал с собой?  
— Наивный ты, как ребенок, честное слово. Естественно, он поступил по-мужски. Три раза. Но слушай дальше.

***

Буря закончилась, король уехал. А принцесса понесла.

Шли дни, недели, месяцы. Беатриса спала, живот у нее рос. В положенный срок родился у нее сын, единственный неспящий человек во всем королевстве. Плакал младенчик — ведь был он совсем один, — ползал, еду искал. Дополз до груди матери, насытился и уснул.

А вскоре истек и срок проклятия. Открыла глаза принцесса, видит — постель вокруг нее в крови, вокруг ее ног пуповина обвилась, а на груди спит младенец. 

Поняла Беатриса, что была опозорена, и такой ужас ее охватил, что сбежала она прочь из замка вместе с ребенком. Несколько месяцев бродила она по лесу, и однажды на одной из дорог встретила того самого короля. Узнал король Беатрису, несмотря на грязь и пыль, покрывшие ее лицо и одежду, увидел ребенка и понял, что произошло. Забрал он Беатрису с собой, дал ей работу в своем дворце.

Королеве, законной его супруге, это не понравилось. Ужасно злилась она на мужа, а тот смотрел только на Беатрису, играл с ее ребенком, делил с ней постель.

Лопнуло у королевы терпение, и после очередной одинокой ночи решила она отомстить. Приказала личной охране забрать ребенка и отдать повару, саму Беатрису запереть и никому об этом не говорить.

Сел в тот вечер король ужинать. А королева спрашивает:

— Мой король, как вам пирог?

— Изумительно — отвечает он.

— Конечно, — соглашается она. — Там ведь мясо того, кого вы так любите. Прекрасное было дитя.

Король от этих слов впал в ярость и убил супругу. Потом помчался на кухню и прикончил главного повара. А после него — себя.

***

— Вот тебе итог: Беатриса гниет в темнице. Два королевства обречены на гибель. А старуха, наверное, веселится в Закате. 

— Злые у тебя истории, синеглазая. Страшные.

— Обычные. Это ты неженка. Давай свою теперь рассказывай.

— Тут подумать надо. Тебе, оказывается, очень сложно угодить. Хочешь сказку о несчастной северной девочке?

— Ну рассказывай. Надеюсь, будет получше первой.

— Тогда слушай.

***

Жила на севере одна семья, и была она древнее скал. Очень в семье этим гордились, только не было у них везенья. Вскоре отец погиб на войне, и дети остались с матерью — а было их четверо: трое дочерей и сын.

Сын вырос, уехал в столицу, грызть гранит военной науки. Неудачно, кстати, грыз, но мы не о нем.

Старшую дочь, Айрис, мать не любила. И ее можно понять: какая женщина была бы добра с ребенком, которого муж назвал в честь любовницы? Вот и она не смогла.

Поручали девочке самую тяжелую работу. Кто сковороды и кастрюли чистит-натирает? Кто зимой в реке стирает? Кто еду на всех готовит? Кто наряды новые сестрам шьет? Верно, Айрис.

У матери и младших дочерей каждый год новые меха, у старшей — одна шубка уже лет пять. У тех драгоценности новые почти каждый месяц, у Айрис — сережек, и тех нет.

Выдалась однажды на севере особенно суровая зима. Холод стоял жуткий, снег валил неделями, не переставая. В такую непогоду только у камина сидеть, греться. Вот матушка с младшими и грелись, а Айрис дрова колола.

— Знаешь, мама, так мне чего-нибудь вкусного хочется, — сказала самая младшая дочь.

— И мне! — подхватила средняя.

— Вот же есть печенье. И мед. И варенье в погребе, — ответила им мать, но капризницы наперебой загалдели:

— Их не хотим! Надоели! А вот бы малины свежей сейчас! Она такая сладкая, такая вкусная!

Никто не знает, о чем подумала мать, какое желание затаила, а только отправила она Айрис в лес, в лютую стужу.

— Отправляйся, — велела, — и принеси малины.

— Но зима же, матушка. Рано для малины еще, — удивилась Айрис.

— Слышать ничего не желаю! Иди в лес и без ягод не возвращайся!

Заплакала Айрис, но делать нечего. Пошла в лес.

Идет она, мерзнет, пальцы синеют от холода, лес все гуще, небо все темнее. И внезапно встречается ей на пути юноша. Ни шубы на нем, ни шапки — будто и не холодно ему, будто и не трещит в лесу злой мороз. 

— Давно я не видел людей, — говорит юноша. — Что ты тут делаешь, красавица?

— Матушка отправила меня за малиной, — отвечает Айрис, — ее и ищу.

— Неужто не знает твоя матушка, что малина летом растет? — смеется юноша. — Иди-ка вон на ту поляну за старыми дубами. Вдруг что найдешь?

Зашла Айрис на поляну и обомлела. Вокруг зима, а тут лето: бабочки летают, трава зеленеет, а главное — малина на кустах спелая. Ягоды большие, сочные, вот-вот лопнут.  
Набрала она полную корзинку и поспешила домой.

Очень удивились мать и младшие сестры, но ягоды съели все до единой. И даже «спасибо» не сказали.

— Простая малина — это, конечно, хорошо, — через два дня завела новые речи средняя сестра. — Но вот бы попробовать малину голубую!

— И правда, матушка, давайте голубую малину попробуем! — подхватила младшая, а мать, не долго думая, позвала Айрис и приказала:

— Сходи-ка опять в лес, набери голубой малины. Простую нашла, значит, и голубую найдешь.

— Но, матушка, такой ведь и на свете нет, — взмолилась Айрис и заплакала. Но твердое было сердце у ее матери, не тронули его ни слезы, ни жалобы, и пришлось Айрис снова отправляться в холод и снег. 

Бредет она по лесу, плачет. Глядит — выходит навстречу знакомый юноша: тонкая рубашка на груди красным вышита, и ни шубы на нем, ни шапки, ни рукавиц, ни тяжелых сапог. 

— Понравились ягоды? — спрашивает юноша. — Опять за ними отправили?

— Хорошие были, — отвечает Айрис и вздыхает: — Только теперь велели мне принести голубой малины.

— Сложную тебе задачку задали, — улыбается юноша. — Но ты все равно иди да поищи на полянке вон за теми соснами.

Пришла Айрис на поляну, а там посреди снега стоят кусты малины, и ягоды все голубые, как летнее небо. Набрала она корзинку и пошла домой.

Дома сестры с матушкой как увидели ягоды, так давай их прямо из корзинки есть — даже руки затряслись от нетерпения. Смотрит Айрис — а лица-то у родных меняются!

— Матушка, сестры, не ешьте их, пожалуйста, — просит она в испуге. — Странные они какие-то, эти ягоды.

— Да ты просто сама все хочешь съесть! — ругаются в ответ мать и сестры, а у самих хвосты лисьи растут и уши. И чем больше они ели, тем сильнее становились на лис похожи, пока совсем в них не превратились.

***

— А что Айрис? Счастлива была от такой семьи избавиться? Надеюсь, заперла сестричек-лисичек в клетке и продала живодерам. 

— Нет, конечно. Она долго плакала, а потом отнесла их в лес и каждый день носила им еду.

— Очень зря. Очень.

— Почему ты такая жестокая? Это же просто сказка.

— Сказка, говоришь? А ожившая женщина с картины и заблудившийся в лабиринте, несправедливо осужденный мужчина, беседующие на фоне гибели Кэртианы, — разве они не похожи на сказку? Хорошую такую. Ужасную. Какие дети любят рассказывать друг другу ночью у костра. Разве нет?

— Да, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Но ведь сказки должны дарить людям надежду на лучшее. Говорить, что все в этом мире меняется, что зло будет наказано, принц убьет дракона и спасет принцессу, а у несчастной бездетной женщины появится ребенок. Что, в конце концов, придет герой и всех спасет!

— Смешной ты. А если скажу, что и про тебя сказка есть?

— Про меня? Расскажи! — он погладил по ее волосам. Она ласково улыбнулась:

— Ну, слушай.

***

Служил у соберано охотник, лучший в Кэналлоа, и звали его Пабло. Любую живность мог Пабло приманить, любого зверя поймать.

Однажды приказывают ему явиться в герцогский замок. Приходит Пабло в назначенный день, и главный дворецкий ему говорит:

— Добудь-ка ты, Пабло, к концу недели двух оленей. Соберано прием дает, велит гостей олениной угощать.

Удивился Пабло. До конца недели всего два дня осталось, как тут успеть?

«Ладно, — подумал он. — Буду искать день и ночь, но оленей для соберано достану. Или не охотник я?».

Бродил Пабло по лесу целый день, но так ничего и не нашел, даже следа оленьего не увидел. Расстроился он, присел на пенек и думает: «Ох, плохо! Как же я в замке появлюсь? Герцог у нас хороший, но как разозлится — может и голову с плеч снять. А умирать-то не хочется! Тут хоть с Леворуким договаривайся».

И появился вдруг перед ним мужчина: волосы как золото, взгляд страшный, наряд дорогой, а в левой руке — меч.

— Звал меня? — говорит. — Чего тебе нужно?

Испугался Пабло, но переборол себя и рассказал все как есть.

— Не переживай, дурень, помогу я тебе, — смеется Леворукий. — Иди ночью на холм, что за городской ратушей. Будет там сегодня Вороний король со своей свитой. Принеси с собой блестящий частый гребень, встань перед Вороньим королем на колени и протяни гребень. Если подарок ему понравится, отправит он с тобой одну из своих ворон, чтобы она помогла тебе в охоте. Только ни в коем случае не смей бояться и сомневаться по пути на холм и после, все время, пока ворона-помощница с тобой будет. Усомнишься, испугаешься — быть беде.

***

— Да не может такого быть! Никогда я к людям не ходил и никому из них не помогал.

— Уж прямо «ни разу»! А потомку своему от толпы головорезов кто отбиться помог?

— Точно не я. Он сам все в ярости сделал, а потом решил, что помогли. И слухи еще пустил. Зачем мне ему помогать? Он мне никто. Просто еще один герцог из Кэналлоа.

— Да ты что? — она даже приподнялась от удивления. — Всех сам? Силен.

— Ты рассказывай, не останавливайся.

— Слушай дальше.

***

Всего один день остался Пабло, чтобы приказ соберано выполнить. Делать нечего, купил он на последние деньги блестящий гребень и пошел на холм.

Идет и слышит страшный треск, будто кто-то деревья ломает. Не испугался Пабло, спешит дальше. Заплясали тут перед ним огни, большие и малые:

— Уходи! — кричат. — Не звали тебя!

И снова не заробел Пабло, идет себе дальше и пришел на вершину холма. Видит — сидит на троне огромный ворон, а рядом на земле — его слуги. Подошел охотник к королю, поклонился, гребень протянул. Ворон гребень взял, пощелкал клювом по-своему, по-вороньи. Взлетела с земли одна из птиц и опустилась Пабло на плечо. А король крылом машет — мол, уходи отсюда. Поклонился ему охотник и ушел, и ворона с ним.

Не обманул Леворукий Пабло. Как только птица стала помогать, так и охота наладилась: он по лесу идет, ворона впереди летит, зверя высматривает. Увидит — камнем на него падает, в загривок цепляется, сбежать не дает. Добыл Пабло двух оленей, рад был ужасно и щедрую награду от соберано получил. 

С тех пор стало ему на охоте везти, только люди — вот беда! — сторониться начали. Говорили, злые силы ему помогают, ворона все время на крыше сидит. Пабло на это только улыбался и отвечал, что ничего они, глупые, не понимают.

Прошел год, задумал Пабло жениться на хорошей девушке. Подарок ей купил — серебряные серьги с красивыми камнями. Набрал цветов огромный букет и пошел свататься. А девушка ему отказала.

— Не могу, — сказала, — боюсь я тебя. Люди верят, ты колдун.

— Небылицы это! — уверяет Пабло. — Никогда я не ворожил.

А сам холодеет. «Неужели, — думает, — всю жизнь один буду?».

Забыл он наказ Леворукого. Показал свой страх. А ворона это заметила, подлетела и выклевала ему глаз. Так и остался Пабло до конца жизни — один, без охоты и без глаза.

***

— Не нравятся мне твои сказки! То детей в них едят, то из-за меня глаз лишаются!

— Мне твои тоже не очень по душе.

— Жаль, что мир рушится. Он мне нравился.

— Не были бы люди идиотами, не случилось бы и этого. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Сотрется память о Кэртиане, она спокойно переродится, и будут на ней опять жить скалы, вода, ветер и молнии.

— И не будут мешать друг другу? Славно. Только рано или поздно наверняка найдется какой-нибудь юноша, желающий менять мир. Благие дела творить.

— Северянин?

— Естественно. Все зло от северян.

— А проблемы — от южан!

Они рассмеялись. Помолчали.

— Послушай, — начал он. — А вы с ней правда в каком-то роде сестры?

— Все ждала, когда ты спросишь, — она поднялась с его колен и села рядом. — Диамни Коро, рисуя меня, очень хотел написать ее, но передумал. Решил, что женщина с глазами цвета смерти лучше, чем сама смерть. 

— А Оставленная?

— А Оставленная — просто несчастная женщина, которую покинул мужчина. Мы с ней ни разу не виделись, но, говорят, она еще ждет. Представляешь? Он ушел давным-давно, уже и сгинул наверняка — а она сидит и ждет. И не плачет уже. Раньше, говорят, плакала.

— Сложно быть женщиной, наверное.

— Я-то точно не знаю. Настоящей никогда не была, — она грустно улыбнулась.  
На секунду ему показалось, что в ее глазах блестят слезы. Говорить ей об этом он не стал.

— Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, раз у нас тут время откровений. Беатриса Борраска рассказала правду? Слуги, собаки, остриженные волосы? А, Ринальди?

— Не называй меня этим именем. Его владелец пропал в лабиринте уже слишком давно. А Борраска — самая лживая дрянь, какую я только видел.

— Обманула?

— Да.

— Но как? Сложно в таком обвинить без доказательств.

— А вот об этом я говорить не хочу.

— Эй! Так совсем нечестно, уважаемый эр.

— А у меня нет чести, я же не из Надора. Это только там честь есть у всех, начиная от герцога и заканчивая последней подзаборной шавкой.

— Сурово ты с ними.

— С честью, моя эрэа, по-другому нельзя. Если бы она у всех была, ни одной войны никто бы не выиграл. 

— Почему это? Расскажи мне, о великий знаток военного искусства, чем в этом деле мешает честь?

— Она не дает бить в спину и засылать шпионов. А уж если засаду сделать, то мучения совести не дадут несчастному честному военачальнику нормально жить.

— Глупости какие!

— Глупости или нет, а был один генерал, который бросился в море из-за нечестно выигранного сражения.

— Он дурак был?

— Все честные люди в какой-то мере дураки.

— Смешные эти люди! Мне их никогда не понять. Я просто наблюдаю и думаю.

— И что думаешь? Что зря Диамни вложил в тебя душу? Что глупые людишки боятся женщины, которая ходит из картины в картину? Как ты это делаешь, кстати?

— Думаю, что большую часть людей надо было убить еще в детстве — чтобы они не мучили себя и не мешали своей дуростью другим. Из последних аристократов умом могли похвалиться только Придд и старший Савиньяк. У Эпинэ еще случались проблески здравого смысла, но только во время катастроф. А остальные — либо круглые дураки, как юные Окделлы, либо вовсе нелюди, как господин Первый маршал.

— Все больше удивляюсь, как такая красивая женщина может быть такой жестокой. Или собственное бессмертие не позволяет думать о хорошем?

— Позволяет. Только не люблю я о таком думать. Задумаюсь — и потеряюсь во всех хитросплетениях происходящего. А мне же интересно! Вдруг еще что-то новое откроется? Или мир поменяется.

— Всем интересно, — он отвернулся от женщины и посмотрел на рушащуюся Кэртиану. — Красиво. Жутко, но как красиво! Редко такое увидишь.

— Согласна. Смерть редко бывает красивой, а сейчас прямо завораживает. 

— Ты так и не ответила про переходы по картинам. Неужели есть способ?

— Что там отвечать! — засмеялась она. — Просто иду, и все. Хочу — по картинам гуляю, хочу — по земле. Все?

— Все.

— Хочешь, я тебе спою? Есть одна песня, очень сейчас уместная.

— Хочу ли я песню от прекрасной женщины? Конечно, хочу!

И она запела. Голос у нее был приятный, глубокий, чуть хриплый. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на холодный камень. Песня действительно была очень уместной.

_Идет Смерть по улице, несет блины на блюдце_  
Кому вынется — тому сбудется.  
Тронет за плечо — поцелует горячо.  
Полетят копейки из-за пазухи долой.  
Ходит дурачок по лесу,  
Ищет дурачок глупее себя… 

Мимо по красному как кровь небу проплывали лиловые облака. Где-то вдали на землях некогда великих стран полыхали костры. Огонь поднимался выше деревьев и скал. Внизу, под утесом, на котором они сидели, полыхало фиолетовым пламенем море. 

— Последний вопрос. Может, позволишь себя поцеловать?

— Обойдешься.

— Жаль. Но попробовать стоило.

Двое — ненастоящая, но такая живая женщина и проклятый всеми мужчина — смотрели, как мир катится в Закат. Кэртиане оставались считанные минуты. Им — тоже.


	5. Замена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Замена  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5 600 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Руперт фок Фельсенбург, Альберто Салина, Олаф Кальдмеер, Ротгер Вальдес, Йозев Канмахер, Гизелла Ноймаринен, найери  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** когда не остается сильных, роль первого плана переходит к слабым  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** спорт!АУ, каноническая смерть персонажа

— Где Канмахер? Ты еще кто такой?

Руппи досчитал в уме до четырех, помянул всех кошек и обернулся, растянув губы в вынужденной улыбке. Нарываться на конфликт было категорически запрещено, Федерация Плавания Дриксен и так тряслась из-за каждого неодобрительного взгляда в свою сторону. Теперь, без Зеппа, нарываться нельзя было вдвойне. 

Зепп был звездой Золотоземельского класса — его обожали болельщики, любили газетчики, уважали соперники. Он не строил из себя простого парня-трудягу, он был им, и его грубоватую искренность невозможно было подделать или перенять. Веснушчатый и внушительный нос его, унаследованный от деда, побеждавшего еще в начале круга Ветра, украшал собой обложки спортивных журналов и рекламные развороты: Йозев Канмахер и новая модель купальных шапочек, Йозев Канмахер и сверхобтекаемые очки, дорогие часы на испятнанной солнцем руке, перерезающие алую ленточку ножницы... Зеппа любили за его прирожденную простоту и мягкость абсолютно ко всем, такую удивительную для жесткого и безжалостного к себе характера чемпиона.

И никогда он ничего не изображал и не позировал. Подозревая в нем свойственную спортсменам ограниченность, перед торжественными открытиями или мероприятиями ему писали речи. Он смущенно сминал заготовленные распечатки: «Ребята, ну что вы, я скажу просто, как вижу, по бумажке не так выйдет». И говорил самые простые и очевидные вещи, которые чудесным образом преображались в свете его смущенной широкой улыбки. Все знали, как полезно отдавать детишек в спорт, всем это было известно, но только после неловкого и смешного выступления Зеппа на открытии нового Эйнрехтского бассейна Федерация плавания впервые за многие годы отчиталась о полном наборе на все места, которые оплачивала корона. Дети хотели быть такими, как Рыжая молния, а их матери уже видели своих малышей высокими, широкоплечими и улыбчивыми чемпионами. «Я простой человек, люблю свой спорт, деда и страну...» — так потом писали на всем, от плакатов до футболок. От любого другого это прозвучало бы постыдным лицемерием. Зепп Канмахер любил откровенно, говорил об этом не скрываясь, и ему верили. Им гордились. Ему хотели подражать.

— Меня зовут Руперт фок Фельсенбург... — Руппи осекся. Перед ним стоял Альберто Салина. Не узнать его спортсмену второго эшелона — если не третьего, безжалостно договорил Руппи про себя, — было невозможно. Салина, вечный второй, постоянный соперник Канмахера — четыре победы из десяти, доли секунд, равнодушие кошки-удачи. Он ослепительно улыбался и был зол, как та самая кошка — из сердца Заката, прямиком от Леворукого.

— Да что ты? — издевательски протянул Салина. — Настоящий фок? Где Канмахер?

Семья Салины больше Круга правила островом Марикьяра — богатейшей провинцией талигойского юга. Его дядя, Хулио Салина, выиграл золото Гальтарских игр, оттеснив на вторую позицию самого Ротгера Вальдеса — в эпоху, когда тот безраздельно, восемь кошкиных лет подряд царил на всех подиумах Золотоземельских соревнований. Равных Вальдесу не было, но Игры — это Игры. Свою роль играет все: дуновение ветра, падение невесомого платанового листа на гладь открытого бассейна, настрой и нервы. Игры выиграл Талиг — но не Вальдес. А Хулио Салина переломил судьбу и вошел в историю не вечным вторым при Вальдесе, а победителем Гальтар. К его племяннику судьба все еще была жестокой: вторым он был не при соотечественнике, а при сопернике. Йозев Канмахер не проигрывал никому уже три года, с того самого момента, как все они вышли из возраста юниоров и соревновались на «большой воде».

Салина ждал ответа, зло скалясь. На его смуглой гладкой коже сверкали крупные дрожащие капли воды, некоторые срывались и скатывались вниз, исчерчивая рисунок напряженных мышц и вздутых вен новыми неровными линиями.

— Он... — Руппи с усилием проглотил вставший в горле ком и попытался улыбнуться если не так же зло, то хотя бы спокойно и с достоинством, — он не участвует. Его пришлось заменить. Мне. Меня зовут...

— Что с ним? — потребовал Салина, притопнув босой ногой. — Почему он снялся? Травма? Или это ваши интриги? Ротация состава? Ты же до плеча ему не достаешь, фок как тебя там!

Руппи молча прошел мимо, толкнув и не подумавшего отойти Салину. Про плечо тот, конечно, фигурально... Руперт и Зепп были одного роста, вместе тренировались, вместе попали к Кальдмееру... но у Зеппа был врожденный талант, спорить с которым — идти против воли самого Создателя, а у Руппи — только фамильное упрямство и фамильные деньги. Много фамильных денег: на лучших тренеров, массажистов, экипировку и оборудование залов. Равняться с Зеппом было невозможно, сдаться — немыслимо.

«Милый, может, пришло время уступить? Заняться чем-то другим?» — спрашивала мама дрожащим голосом и комкала в пальчиках расшитые золотыми нитями платочки. С бумажного, истрепавшего и надорванного в четырех местах плаката в спальне Руппи улыбался Зепп. Там они стояли в обнимку на фоне бассейна Святого Олафа — двое самых многообещающих юниоров кесарии, двое пробившихся к лучшему тренеру, двое друзей, двое соперников. Уступить тогда было нельзя. А сейчас — и вовсе.

Руппи спрыгнул с тумбы в прохладную голубую воду, успев отследить положение рук в момент вхождения и похвалив себя за четко выдержанную позицию. Перевернувшись на спину, он открыл глаза и посмотрел сквозь волнующуюся поверхность на высокий свод Хексбергского Королевского бассейна. Балки мореного дуба были украшены затейливой резьбой и гальтарской символикой — венками победителей и знаками стихий. Зепп родился под знаком Волн — он был немного старше, — а Руппи не успел. Он принадлежал Ветру, и однажды даже позволил себе пошутить на одном из сборов, что ему следовало выбрать не плавание, а хождение под парусом.

Олаф Кальдмеер не отреагировал, словно не услышав его неловкий и, что уж там, детский выпад, но оба младших тренера подняли головы и внимательно вгляделись в его лицо. Бюнц ругнулся в сторону и больше не сказал ничего, а вот жесткий, холодный, как клинок, Доннер молчать не стал.

— Ты собираешься сменить род занятий, Руперт? — спросил он, салютую ему бумажным стаканчиком с теплой водой. От его взгляда хотелось немедленно утопиться в бассейне. Добровольно. Чтобы не вынуждать тренера марать руки. — Предлагаю прямо сейчас.

Это воспоминание все еще горчило, словно глупая выходка навсегда оставила на нем клеймо слабака. Руппи перевернулся на живот и сделал несколько широких, мощных гребков до того места, где дно бассейна обрывалось в глубину, достаточную для прыжков с вышки. Цвет воды там становился темнее, бегущие по стенам блики терялись в сгустившейся синеве. Он замер, долго и медленно выдыхая, отыскав, казалось, положение полного покоя и умиротворения, о котором так часто говорил Олаф Кальдмеер, постоянно упоминал Зепп и никогда не чувствовал он сам. Умиротворение... Покой... Единство с водой...

От сильного шлепка по спине он ушел под воду, не успев взять дыхание, забился в испуге ощутившего смертельную опасность тела и выскочил на поверхность, отплевываясь и задыхаясь, как ребенок, впервые оказавшийся под водой. Салина вынырнул в нескольких метрах от него, красиво, четкими уверенными движениями догреб до стенки, едва коснувшись ее кончиками смуглых пальцев, и вернулся к нему одним сильным броском. Вокруг его плеч играла белая пена.

— Я полагал, талигойцы закончили на сегодня, — сбившееся дыхание лишало выпад всякого достоинства. Возмущение Руперта выглядело жалким — даже в его собственных глазах.

Салина улыбнулся, перевернулся на спину, скользнул по поверхности до бортика, взялся за край и расслабился, позволяя телу медленно погрузиться в глубину, принимая вертикальное положение. Потом он подтянулся и уселся на бортик, болтая ногами в воде и не сводя с Руппи блестящих черных глаз. Очков на нем не было.

— Где Канмахер? О чем думает ваш Кальдмеер? Ты же задницу от пальца не отличишь, сбил дыхание, как пятилетка! Ни выдержки, ни легкости — ничего. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Руппи тяжело оперся лопатками на канат. Все вопросы были совершенно справедливыми, все обвинения — правдивыми, а самого Салину он понимал лучше, чем любой сейчас в Золотых Землях. Кем ты становишься, лишившись по-настоящему достойного соперника? Того, кто гнал тебя вперед, заставлял вставать в пять утра черными холодными зимами и ехать на тренировку, превозмогая усталость, боль и накатывавшее порой безразличие от замерших, как в скалу вросших результатов? Как заставить себя двигаться дальше, когда соревноваться становится не с кем? Альберто Салине больше не нужно было выматываться на дополнительных тренировках в воде и до вкуса крови во рту заниматься в зале — он сейчас был единственным в своем классе во всех Золотых землях, и противостоять ему не мог никто. Уж точно не Руперт фок Фельсенбург. Вот только Альберто Салина этого еще не знал — но очень хотел узнать, а упорства и настойчивости ему было не занимать. Он наклонился ближе к воде и почти прошептал, тихо и оттого почему-то жутко:

— Где Йозев, Фельсенбург? Как вы умудрились вышибить его из внутреннего рейтинга, когда он действующий чемпион Золотых земель? Он должен был пройти мимо всех квалификаций, он должен быть здесь! Должен! Где он?

— Его нет, — правда была простой, окончательной и вновь резанула по сердцу тупым ножом: «Нет, нет, нет...». — Есть только я.

То же самое сказал Олаф Кальдмеер в тот страшный день Бюнцу и Доннеру, и Руперт с безразличием усталости ждал, что Бюнц сплюнет прямо в бассейн, а Доннер просто развернется и уйдет. Оба они были из народа и добивались в свое время серьезных побед, удерживая кесарию в первой тройке — но не выше. Руперт фок Фельсенбург с его возможностями и несоизмеримо низкими результатами был для них безвольным мальчишкой, которому слишком много дано, а сам он отдает слишком мало. Слишком мало воплощается в реальные цифры на сияющем закатным пламенем табло над расчерченной на дорожки водой.

Глаза Салины расширились, в них сверкнул алый отблеск — кто-то и в самом деле включил табло, — и когда раздался хриплый, скрипучий оклик младшего тренера Бюнца, Руппи подумал, что впервые в жизни, кажется, ему рад.

— Талиг! — прикрикнул Бюнц. — Вон из воды. Наше время!

Салина молча выпрямился и замер на мгновение на бортике — Руперт отчетливо видел, с какой силой пульсирует вена на его напрягшемся горле. Потом он так же молча, не говоря ни слова, коротко кивнул ему самому, уважительно, как требовал спортивный кодекс, и на секунды дольше — его тренеру и стремительно вышел. Хлопнула дверь в раздевалку.

— Видал? — каркнул Бюнц. — Х-характерец! Весь в дядюшку, чтоб его крабы жрали! И вот с ним тебе предстоит соревноваться, тебе! Больше рассчитывать не на кого! Взял воздух! И...

Руппи послушно наполнил легкие и скользнул под воду. Пренебрегать разминкой было нельзя, и напрасно он полез сразу на глубину, словно впервые оказался в Хексбергском гальтарском бассейне — он и здесь уже бывал, и в Эйнрехте были комплексы гальтарского формата. Стоило ли так подставляться перед Салиной? Да и стоило ли вообще соглашаться заменить Зеппа — ясно же, что никому из живущих это не под силу, даже Салине, как бы он там ни сверкал глазищами, закатными безднами... Когда вода легко, невесомо и словно бы ласково вытолкнула его на поверхность, лицо тренера было совершенно белым, он больше не хрипел, а сипел сдавленно и натужно:

— Вон! Вон из бассейна! Кошкин сын, мерзавец, предатель... не хватает выдержки — сиди дома у мамки под юбкой, она тебя от всего укроет, мне тут твои кошачьи выходки вот так — вот так уже!!!

Руппи, тяжело дыша и смахивая катящиеся по лицу капли, смотрел, как на шее Бюнца, после ударов ребром ладони, вспухали отчетливые красные полосы: «Ты мне вот так уже...».

В него не верил никто, кроме Олафа Кальдмеера. А Олаф Кальдмеер верил в него потому, что больше у него никого не осталось.

Руппи подплыл к бортику, подтянулся, выбрался из воды и замер перед тренером, дрожа от неожиданного озноба — всплеск адреналина, опять замучают на пробах.

Бюнц молча махнул рукой в сторону раздевалок, запустил другую руку в короткие, наполовину поседевшие, остриженные ежиком волосы и длинно, страшно выругался.

Руппи был с ним полностью согласен: определенно, гальтарский сезон складывался для Дриксен не лучшим образом. На эту невеселую иронию его еще хватало.

***

Капли росы сверкали на крупных, тяжелых розах, раскрывшиеся цветки клонили куст к земле, на соседней ветке ждали своего часа несколько новых бутонов. Гизелла Ноймаринен наклонилась и понюхала алые лепестки. Роза пахла тяжело и непривычно, ее духи «Талигойская роза» были совершенно другого, легкого, травянистого аромата. Вздохнув, девушка выпрямилась, поправила жемчужный браслет на запястье и с тоской оглядела небольшой парк поместья Салина. Трава была аккуратно пострижена, живая изгородь выровнена, под каждым розовым кустом, кроме этого, стояла элегантная витая подпорка для ветвей. По всей видимости, придется сидеть здесь до самого конца этих кошкиных соревнований. Как же ей не повезло, что Альберто так фанатично, до полного самозабвения увлечен этим странным спортом! Какой смысл в том, чтобы гоняться от стенки до стенки в бассейне? Далеко так не уплывешь. Но он упрям, и пока не станет первым среди первых, не успокоится — ей ли не знать! А она — она будет рядом: растерянно и ласково улыбаться в объективы камер, давать нежные, такие девичьи комментарии журналистам: «О, он так долго готовился, я так редко его вижу, эти соревнования — они так много для него значат, я буду болеть всем сердцем...». Он чемпион, его любят. Ее — поддерживающую и нежную — полюбят тоже. А дальше — дальше она уже справится. Он женится на ней, у него просто не останется выбора. Он слишком дорожит своим классом и стилем, а она сделает их публичные образы неразделимыми. 

Гизелла тихонько вздохнула. Надо будет убедить Альберто сделать ей дорогой подарок, где-нибудь в ресторане, где их непременно увидят и сфотографируют для светской хроники: известный спортсмен и его прекрасная спутница... Плохо, что эти соревнования проходят в Хексберг, здесь наверняка этот несносный дриксенец — Канмахер. Кроме того, что он постоянно обыгрывает Берто, а после набивается ему в компанию, он еще и поразительно... — она снова повертела браслет — поразительно зорок сердцем, как сказала бы ее старая нянька, дома, в горах Ноймара. Канмахер чувствует ее неискренность, которой совсем не замечает Альберто, слишком увлеченный самим собой, и Канмахеру она не нравится. Гизелла передернула плечами. Огромный, невоспитанный, громко разговаривающий и так же громко смеющийся... все в нем было чрезмерно: крупные передние зубы, большие, аляповатые, сливающиеся в сплошные пятна рыжие веснушки, манера смотреть прямо в глаза и задавать неудобные, почти неприличные вопросы. И руки... крупные, сильные руки. Она однажды взяла его за руку, провела пальчиками по ладони, пошутила что-то о размерах и совсем уж было собралась засмеяться посеребристей, как он повернул ее руку ладонью вниз и провел большим пальцем по запястью, касаясь пульса. Ее бросило в дрожь, на щеках проступил румянец. Канмахер еще на одну бесконечную секунду задержал ее руку в своей и мягко выпустил, пошутив что-то о том, что ему всю жизнь приходится грести, вот ладони и стали большими... Берто ничего не заметил, а Гизелла свидетеля своей слабости оставлять не собиралась. В конце концов, речь шла не только о ней самой — она думала об этом всегда, когда чувствовала, что больше не владеет собой, и это помогало. Ее семья была разорена, все, что у нее осталось — полуразвалившийся замшелый старый замок в горах и древняя, как Круг, фамилия. Достаточно, чтобы очаровать парня с хорошими возможностями и выбраться из полного мнимого аристократического достоинства прозябания на краю Талига.

— Милая! — Альберто шел к ней прямо через луг, пренебрегая дорожками, и его следы оставались на блестящей от утренней росы траве. А еще ей все чаще казалось, что он порой забывает ее имя.

Его беспокойство и какую-то странную, необъяснимую тоску она почувствовала раньше, чем осознала. На гербе ее древнего рода был изображен волк, и в детстве она верила, что может превращаться в волчонка, а повзрослев, поняла, что действительно может. Волчонок вырос вместе с ней, став волчицей — чуткой, не рассуждающей и жестокой.

Она пробежала несколько шагов ему навстречу и приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. От Альберто пахло обеззараженной водой бассейна, кровью — должно быть, опять эти бесконечные пробы, — и страхом. Она обвила его шею руками, откинув голову назад — так, чтобы первые рассветные лучи золотили ее тщательно завитые волосы. Нужно было говорить, не говорить даже, а щебетать, нести милые глупости, отвлечь его и успокоить. Если он так страшится предстоящих соревнований, ему опять не выиграть, а эта затянувшаяся игра начинает ей надоедать. Он должен стать первым, должен стать чемпионом и наконец жениться на ней на вершине своего триумфа: молодой, влюбленный, счастливый. Победитель. На обложках всех журналов Золотых Земель: ее чемпион, и она — рядом с ним.

— Вы играли здесь, когда были ребенком? — спросила она, заглядывая Альберто в лицо. — Я нашла в глубине парке небольшую спортивную площадку, это ваша первая, да? Там есть турник! Я не смогла забраться... А сейчас вы еще можете подтянуться? Покажете мне?

Он посмотрел на нее недоуменно и снисходительно — она была безмятежна, как воды Хексбергского залива на рассвете. Спрашивать у спортсмена его уровня, может ли он подтянуться на детском турнике, может только полная дурочка, но дурочка — это так мило, успокаивающе и неопасно. Она — неопасна. Она мила. Она — друг.

— Мы редко бывали здесь, когда я был маленьким, — ответил он. — Я больше тренировался на Марикьяре, а Леона довольно скоро уехала в Ноймаринен, в вашу гимнастическую школу. — Гизелла раскрыла глаза совершенно искренне: о его сестре с ее гимнастикой она совершенно позабыла. Это не имело значения и не удержалось в ее памяти. — Без вас я бы и не нашел свою старую детскую площадку, — Альберто поднес было ее руку к губам, но почему-то отпустил, не поцеловав. Гизелла едва заметно нахмурилась. Что, кошки раздери, с ним творится? Она потратила столько времени, внушая ему, что она нежный цветок с аристократическими манерами, они даже обращались друг к другу на «вы» спустя почти два с половиной года знакомства и ухаживаний... Так в чем же сейчас дело?

— Я забронировала на вечер столик в «Вернере», — радостно объявила она, сжав пальчики и удерживая его руку. — Это самое изысканное заведение на всем севере, вы, без сомнения, слышали? Я подумала, вы всегда после соревнований встречаетесь с вашим другом, Юзефом...

— Йозевом, — он прервал ее, кажется, впервые за все время их знакомства. Да еще и поморщился! Ну разумеется, с этой неотесанной деревенщиной надо не в «Вернере» появляться, а идти в портовую пивную, где можно закатывать рукава рубашек, пить слабое и бледное дриксенское пиво и орать под какой-нибудь матч, который идет на засиженном мухами экране! — Сегодня тренировочный день, и Зеппа нет.

Она не все поняла, но уловила главное: Канмахера здесь нет. Возможно, не будет и на самих соревнованиях, и тогда Альберто сможет наконец выиграть! Она с жаром стиснула его ладонь и набрала воздуха, чтобы заговорить, но он снова оборвал ее, даже не заметив этого:

— Я твердо намерен узнать, почему его нет. Он сейчас лучший среди нас, семь сезонов был, я год готовился к тому, чтобы стать ему достойным противником, а гуси со своими интригами...

Он почти вырвал у нее руку, и она испуганно замерла, прижав ладонь к груди. Альберто заметил ее смятение:

— Простите меня. Я расстроен. Во сколько, вы сказали?

Она улыбнулась нежно и всепрощающе:

— В восемь часов вечера. Вы ведь уже закончите к этому времени?

— Разумеется, — рассеянно ответил он, — разумеется.

Гизелла почувствовала, как от неясной, необъяснимой угрозы встали дыбом тонкие белесые волоски на ее руках, от запястий до локтей, причиняя ощутимую боль. Альберто коснулся губами ее прически, развернулся и почти бегом направился к лестнице на нижние террасы дома.

***

Салине не полагалось быть здесь, и все же он был, вопреки всем правилам распорядка и распоряжениям устроителей соревнований. Спортсмену другой страны нельзя было находиться на тренировках, нельзя было даже задержаться в раздевалке, но Альберто Салина на все запреты плевать хотел и плевал. Руппи под его горячим черным взглядом хотелось не то выть, не то драться. Бюнц совершенно сорвался с цепи и гонял его до кровавого пота, словно и не было уже поздно, не настал соревновательный сезон, по которому нужно было уже только аккуратно разложить имеющиеся силы и удержаться хотя бы... где он мог удержаться? В первой двадцатке? Последним? Однажды он все же сорвался и заорал, надсаживаясь и задыхаясь, чтобы его оставили в покое, отпустили, он проиграет и не справится, но это его, только его дело. Ему показалось, что Бюнца хватит удар — так страшно надулись вены на его шее, а лицо стало совершенно багровым.

— Только твое дело, кошкин сын? — просипел Бюнц. — Только твое? А финансирование комплексов? А кесарская поддержка детских программ? Под имя Канмахера набрали малышей, им всем на улицу выметаться твоей милостью? На медали можно и не надеяться, но сезон вне первой десятки — и кошачьи задницы из министерства спорта это все просто прикроют! Но тебе-то что, ты сам себе господин и хозяин, Фельсенбург! У тебя всегда были свои частные бассейны, свои графики тренировок — и что? Где твои результаты, а?

Отто наконец сделал то, чего Руперт подсознательно ждал от него долгие годы — плюнул. Правда, на белый кафельный пол, а не в бассейн, но Руппи вдруг накрыло таким немыслимым облегчением, что он чуть не засмеялся. Что ж, если дело только в деньгах... Пусть он проиграет, несколько минут позора — и все, конец спортивной карьеры, а потом он учредит фонд, вытребует у матери свою долю наследства, назначит стипендию имени Зеппа...

— Руперт!

Прохладный и спокойный голос главного тренера мигом отрезвил. Руппи выпрямился и уставился на Олафа Кальдмеера, который стоял у края бассейна и задумчиво разглядывал его. Рядом с ним, как-то странно и неудобно близко, стоял высокий, смутно знакомый черноволосый человек в цветах Талига. Тот на Руперта не смотрел, он смотрел только на Олафа. Бюнц махнул рукой — «выходи!», — и Руппи вышел из воды, подняв ненужную тучу брызг. Олаф и черноволосый талигоец рассматривали его, словно он был анатомическим пособием на теоретических занятиях.

— Хорошо сложен, — спокойно и без акцента заговорил на дриксен талигоец, — неплохо готов. Природой не обижен. Что не так, Олаф?

— Как всегда, — с какой-то непонятной нежностью ответил Кальдмеер. — Проблема в голове.

Он коснулся рукой виска и тихо рассмеялся. Талигоец тоже рассмеялся, смущенно и негромко:

— Со мной ты ее решил. А теперь?

— А теперь не могу, — негромко ответил Кальдмеер, и у Руперта вдруг закружилась голова, как от недостатка кислорода. Словно он услышал свой окончательный приговор: Олаф Кальдмеер ничем не может ему помочь. — Когда их было двое, он очень неплохо тянулся за Канмахером, не болтался в хвосте, а теперь...

— Я понял.

Талигоец посмотрел Руппи прямо в глаза, и того вдруг обожгло узнаванием — это был Ротгер Вальдес, живая легенда, чьи достижения не смог повторить еще никто. А теперь, когда нет Зеппа, и не сможет. Но как же это... Руппи облизал разом пересохшие губы. Олаф... Что это значит: «Со мной ты ее решил»? Не мог же Олаф тренировать Вальдеса... или мог? А потом Канмахера... И после этих двоих у него — Руперт...

— Я... могу идти? — голос все-таки дрогнул, как у мальчишки.

Олаф не ответил, а Вальдес кивнул в сторону раздевалок. Руппи позволил себе принять разрешение талигойца и, не чувствуя ног, побрел к душевым. Неотвязный Салина поднялся ему навстречу с мокрой пластиковой скамьи.

— Слушай...

Руперт молча замотал головой, аккуратно обошел его и прошел в кафельную ловушку общей душевой. Воду он включил такую горячую, какую только мог вытерпеть, зажмурился, подставляя лицо горячим струям и мечтая, чтобы поднимающийся от каменного пола пар скрыл его от всех, раз и навсегда. Успеть бы сбежать до того, как придет Вальдес — а он непременно придет, и надо будет смотреть ему в глаза и терпеть его несомненное и всем доказанное превосходство, — но Руппи не мог сдвинуться с места. Он стоял под хлещущими кожу струями и ждал, что все как-то разрешится само собой: Олаф отпустит его, поняв, что он не Зепп и никогда им не станет, Бюнц махнет рукой и позволит уйти, Доннер забудет о его смешной глупой слабости...

— Послушай... Да ты что, больной совсем? Свариться решил?! — Салина вдруг оказался у него за спиной, коснулся плеч, вода стала ощутимо прохладней. Руппи наощупь, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, вцепился в его руки на кране. Салина попытался отпихнуть его, они поскользнулись и повалились на гладкий скользкий пол. Сверху лилась ледяная вода. Руппи, не сдержавшись, заорал, и Салина навалился на него, затыкая рот и с силой прижимая к полу. Руппи вывернулся, отполз к стенке и сел, привалившись к ней спиной и задыхаясь от хохота:

— Салина! Салина, а ты не боишься, что тебя сейчас попрут из Лиги? За принуждение и противоестественное...

Еще не успев договорить, он вдруг остро, сильно, каким-то неясным звериным чутьем ощутил, что попал, стреляя вслепую и сам не зная, куда целить. Он умолк и открыл глаза. Салина тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух так, что Руппи попытался вспомнить, не ударил ли он его в живот. Впрочем, пробить эти мышцы все равно было бы ему не по силам. Не сейчас.

— Зачем тебе Зепп? — тихо и ясно спросил Руппи.

— Где... он? — все так же тяжело, с присвистом дыша, ответил Салина.

Когда спустя несколько минут в раздевалку стремительно вошел Вальдес, в ней уже никого не было. В душевой стояла вода, на досках у шкафчиков темнело несколько влажных пятен.

***

У «Вернера» было привычно изысканно и строго: белый и светло-синий интерьер, сверкающее серебро приборов, негромкая живая музыка.

— Не думал, что тебе нравятся такие места, Салина, — Руппи потянулся за меню, повертел его в руках и отложил.

Салина устало отмахнулся, поставил локти на стол, сходу разрушая изящную гармонию, и уткнулся лбом в сложенные ладони.

— Не мне. Это моя девушка забронировала на восемь. У нас есть час до ее бенефиса «я любящая и заботливая невеста».

— А, — растерянно сказал Руппи. Все было странным: Салина, его девушка, выбор заведения, на которое добровольно согласилась бы только мама, а бабушка бы удивленно приподняла бровь. Элиза фок Штарквинд не выносила новодел и глубоко уважала искренность и естественность. Вот Зеппа она очень ценила...

— Ладно,— решительно сказал Салина и приподнялся, протягивая ладонь через стол. — Попробуем сначала, раз уж у нас не задалось, и это моя вина. Меня зовут Альберто Салина, называй меня Берто, я друг и соперник Йозева Канмахера, и я очень, очень хотел бы знать, что с ним произошло и что я могу для него сделать.

— Ничего, — бессмысленно раскачиваясь на стуле, сказал Руппи. Пережитое, но так и не утихшее горе вновь заполнило его, и сил бороться с неослабевающим напором Салины больше не было. Друг? Хорош друг — чтобы Руппи, с которым Зепп жил неделями на сборах и проводил все свободные вечера в столице, о нем не слышал ни слова! — Зепп утонул. В Хексбергском заливе. В пятнадцатый день Осенних молний. Ты же друг, как же ты не знал? Не писал ему, что ли?

Если в душевой Салина дышал хрипло и страшно, то сейчас его просто перестало быть слышно. Руппи смотрел на стремительно побледневшее лицо: природный смуглый оттенок стал оливковым, губы посинели.

— Позвать официанта? Воды? — нарочито грубо спросил он, не стараясь сделать хуже, но надеясь помочь этой резкостью.

Салина осторожно, словно стараясь делать поменьше движений, достал из кармана телефон, включил и бережно положил ровно между ними. С заставки на Руппи смотрел улыбающийся Зепп, и не рекламно-глянцевый (« я люблю свою страну, свой спорт...»), а совершенно настоящий и живой. «Живой» — кольнуло острой льдинкой, вспороло до крови корку памяти. Зепп громко смеялся, широко раскрывая рот, на фоне поросших синей осокой песчаных дюн залива Метхенберг. Место Руппи узнал. Зепп был в расстегнутой алой рубашке с марикьярскими молниями, ниже закатанных до локтя рукавов начинались веснушки, вена на животе была напряжена, как после заплыва... «После заплыва и было», — понял Руппи и зачем-то спросил:

— Не боишься, что невеста увидит? 

Салина мотнул головой и по-прежнему бережно, аккуратно снял блок и открыл сообщения.

— Пятнадцатое Осенних молний, доставлено. Шестнадцатое, доставлено. Семнадцатое... Что-то у тебя не сходится, Фельсенбург. Вот же... у меня, здесь... Если он не хочет со мной разговаривать, это не беда, я уж как-нибудь переживу, зачем так-то... И соревнования... Лучше я снимусь...

Руппи захлестнуло лютой, непереносимой жалостью, он протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Салина своей, придавливая телефон к столу.

— Салина, нет. Это не поможет. Он утонул, погиб. Его нет, я сразу тебе сказал. Нет. Я один остался.

Собственная беда была жалкой и неуместной, но удержать ее Руппи не смог. Салина высвободил руку и жадно, требовательно спросил:

— А телефон?

— У меня его телефон, — устало ответил Руппи. — Я не читал, конечно, как бы я мог. Просто заряжал и поддерживал, ну... Не объявляли же официально. Не будут до конца сезона, потому что... сам понимаешь, расследование Федерации сейчас совсем ни к чему...

— Не будет расследования? — Салина начал подниматься, и Руперт обеими руками схватил его за плечи, с силой усаживая обратно.

— Заткнись, — зашипел он, — ради Создателя, заткнись и не смей никому ничего говорить! Ради Зеппа, ради него! Ты же видишь, как я все жилы рву, а у меня ни таланта, ни сил, ничего... Он бы не понял, если бы я сдался... не заменил его...

— Ради Создателя, — совершенно в тон ему прошипел Салина, — ради вашего кошкиного Создателя, давай это будет идиотская, неуместная, самая тупая шутка на свете. Пусть это будет шутка! Он чемпион Золотых земель по плаванию, по плаванию! Придумал бы что-то другое — нож под ребро на городской окраине, катастрофа...

Руппи вздохнул, посидел минуту, собираясь с силами, потом сунул руку в карман сумки, наощупь нашел телефон Зеппа, достал его и разблокировал. На заставке стояла та же картинка, что и у Салины, только без Зеппа. Та же бухта, песок и осока, пенные барашки волн.

— Куда ты писал? — безразлично спросил Руппи. — Тут нет ничего от тебя. Как он мог тебя записать? Мой лучший враг? Мой любимый друг? Ну?

Салина снова посерел, но справился с собой.

— Посмотри по номеру, — велел он. — Давай. Сорок три, это Марикьяра, четыре-четыре-шестнадцать, четыре... Фельсенбург?

Руппи смотрел на экран и молчал. Салина встал, обошел стол и тоже заглянул в экран.

— Вот, — почему-то шепотом сказал он. — Это я. Что это за слово? Переведи мне, я не говорю на дриксен, совсем.

Руппи помотал головой. Перевести это он не смог бы и под угрозой смерти.

— Мне нужен словарь, — все так же шепотом сказал Салина, и Руперт ответил:

— Нет.

Когда тишина стала ощутимо давить на плечи, Салина вдруг с силой провел руками по лицу, выругался на каком-то странном шипящем языке, ничуть не похожем на талиг («Он марикьяре, — равнодушно подумал Руппи, — я и забыл») и потянул Руперта к выходу.

— Уходим, — коротко сказал он. — Я много чего не успел... я ничего не успел, но сейчас у нас еще есть немного времени.

***

Вода в заливе была темной и теплой, ночь наползала с востока.

— Дыши, — коротко приказал Салина, раздеваясь, и привычно аккуратно складывая одежду на большой камень у самой воды. — Начинай уже сейчас. У тебя хорошие легкие, разработанные, это видно, но тебя что-то давит, не дает тебе дышать... Давай со мной. И...

— Салина, — Руперт даже заикаться начал от ужаса, — С-салина! Ты сумасшедший. Ты что, ничего не слышал, я же сказал тебе... Зепп, он... нам нельзя... Нам нельзя на открытую воду, мы не умеем, не справляемся с ней, мы привыкли к прозрачным бассейнам, в темной глубине начинается паника, мы не справимся...

— Это тебе тренеры наговорили? — изумился Салина. — Странно, Кальдмеер-то совсем не дурак. Скольких он вырастил: Вальдеса, дядю Хулио, Доннера, Канмахера... Что бы тебе ни наговорили, но это не Кальдмеер. Он прекрасно знает, кто живет в глубинах. А забудет — Вальдес ему напомнит. Дыши давай. Идем!

Руперт шагнул за ним, как зачарованный. С первого же шага вода поднялась до колен, и его захлестнули паника и слабость. Салина ушел вперед, выкрикнул что-то на своем шипящем диалекте и легко нырнул в поднявшуюся волну. Руппи зажмурился и тоже нырнул. Внутренности сводило от ужаса. Салина вынырнул далеко впереди и поплыл короткими мощными рывками. Руперт постарался удержать его ритм, но набежавшая волна захлестнула ему нос, он закашлялся, сбил дыхание и остановился. В небе над ним мерцали бледные звезды, рук и ног касались, должно быть водоросли — ощущение, что его трогают под водой, казалось почти непереносимым. Салина вынырнул совсем рядом, вгляделся в его лицо и тихо сказал: «Готов?». «К чему?» — хотел спросить Руппи, но ответы были уже излишни. Глаза привыкли к полумраку северной летней ночи, и он ясно увидел кружащих вокруг них в воде полулюдей-полурыб, каких раньше встречал только на картинках в учебниках истории, в разделе «Мифология Древней Кэртианы». От ужаса все внутри сжалось, пропал голос, он протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить Салину за плечо, но тот кружился в воде вместе с ними, с найери, и поднимающийся от воды туман наполнило шипение. Руппи даже усмехнулся: неужели древние духи говорили по-марикьярски?

Потом вода вдруг стала ясной, как зеркало, и в его глади Руппи увидел Зеппа: как тот ныряет с большого камня и долго, долго, немыслимо долго плывет под водой, не открывая глаз.

— Они пытались помочь, — пробормотал совсем над ухом Салина, — они любили его.

Руппи смотрел, как Зепп в черном зеркале переворачивается лицом вверх, в его рыжие волосы вплетаются водоросли и морская трава, бледная кровь перестает сочиться из раны у виска.

— Он ударился о камень, — продолжал шептать Салина, — под водой. Они не уследили, они сожалеют, они забрали его себе...

— Себе? — переспросил Руппи.

Тела Зеппа действительно так и не нашли, но те, кто последним видели его, клялись, что он шел на берег.

Салина не ответил. Руппи заозирался и увидел, что тот плывет прочь, еще дальше от берега, в сгущающуюся мглу ночи. Вынырнувшее рядом с ним существо было не таким, как прочие морские духи. Бледная, а не серая кожа, рыжие волосы... Когда Салина громко и торжествующе рассмеялся, а найер обвил его длинным чешуйчатым хвостом, Руппи отвернулся, словно увидел что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз.

— Я не смогу, — сказал он волнам и ночи. — У меня нет сил. Я не доплыву.

Успокаивающее и убаюкивающее шипение стало глуше, поднялась волна, и его мягко повлекло к берегу, подталкивая и направляя. Когда он выбрался на прибрежную гальку, задыхаясь и кашляя, Салина сидел на том же валуне, где оставил свою одежду, и спокойно, счастливо улыбался.

— Тебе тоже помогут, — заявил он. — Приходи на закате.

— Сюда? — ничему не удивляясь, спросил Руппи.

— Нет, — отрезал Салина. — В бассейн. Там-то найери тебя и научат чувствовать воду. Конечно, сюда. Им жаль. Они виноваты. Они хотят искупить.

Руппи запустил обе руки в волосы и захохотал, как сумасшедший.

***

Этот заплыв должен был выиграть Салина — и он выигрывал. После каждого отрезка Руппи каким-то чудом успевал увидеть алый отблеск цифр на табло — Салина уверенно лидировал. Но сдаваться Руппи не собирался: раньше он гнался за Зеппом, сейчас у него был Берто. Ему достаточно удержаться в десятке, как говорил Бюнц, и тогда все останется так, как было при Зеппе — детские школы, оздоровительные комплексы... Вытягиваясь всем телом, выламывая позвоночник в попытке вытянуться, вырасти ненамного, на длину пальца, на ладонь, отыграть долю секунды, он рванулся к финишной отсечке, уткнулся обеими ладонями в показавшийся обжигающе горячим бортик, выдохнул, стянул очки и сощурился на табло.

Салина был первым.

А вторым, вторым, рядом с коронованным лебедем Дриксен, был он сам, Руперт Фельсенбург. Он обернулся, отыскивая глазами Олафа, и увидел его ласковую, одобрительную улыбку, застывшего рядом с ним в напряжении Вальдеса, орущего Бюнца, широко распахнувшего глаза Доннера — и тут на него обрушился фонтан брызг вместе с тяжестью тела Берто Салины, который с силой стискивал его плечи и кричал, задыхаясь после заплыва: «Никто не ставил тебя выше четвертого, Фельсенбург, никто, даже я! Фельсенбург!».

Руппи оттолкнул его, улыбаясь и пытаясь совладать с сумасшедшим сердцем:

— Салина! Ты же не рассчитываешь, что я вечно буду при тебе вторым?

— Ты сначала удержись вторым! — изумленно ответил Салина.

Трибуны шумели, орали в кабинках комментаторы, билась в бортики вода, и никто не услышал, как Руппи тихо сказал:

— За Зеппа. Я не сдался.

— За Зеппа, — подхватил Салина. — Я не поддавался, знай.

— Знаю, — согласился Руппи и закрыл глаза. Вода покачивала его и пела тихим, ясным голосом.


	6. Разделенные чувства

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Разделенные чувства  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4700 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Валентин Придд, Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Будучи в Лаик, Арно Савиньяк начинает «слышать» чужие чувства, а затем обнаруживает у себя на руке странную отметину.   
> **Предупреждения:** соулмейт!АУ

Вот уже второй месяц кряду Арно Савиньяк с неудовольствием убеждался, что исполнение заветного желания оказалось сущей издевкой над давними чаяниями. Лаик вовсе не была волшебным замком, полным манящих тайн и захватывающих дух приключений, каким она грезилась Арно годы назад, в пору мечты о легконогом мориске и пистолетах с золотой насечкой. Рассказы братьев наделяли ее толикой очарования неизведанного; встретившая Арно действительность была серой, промозглой и постылой. Впрочем, с этими невзгодами можно было бы примириться, если бы не скука. 

Лаик не стала ни школой взросления, ни обителью закалки благородства духа. Обряженные в сорочью форму унары сбивались в стайки — сверкающие высокомерными насмешками, тускло поблескивающие робостью и ожиданием одобрения. Те, кто послабее и потрусливее, мечтали найти покровителя, чтобы угодливо поддакивать очередной глупой остроте, а не огрызаться, неумело и безнадежно, или молча сносить топтание по самолюбию. Арно убедительно доказал, что он не по клыкам тем, кто жаждет возвыситься за счет чужого принижения. Северин, вздумавший проверить его технику препирательства, получил отпор сразу же, в гулком коридоре. Арно на этом не успокоился и на занятиях по рисованию изобразил недруга во всей красе. Рисунок попал в руки ментору, вызвав целую бурю чувств.

— О чем вы только думали?! — риторически восклицал ментор, но вместо пристыженного молчания получил предельно честное:

— Добивался точного портретного сходства.

Позже он понял, что именно в тот момент в окружающем мире что-то дрогнуло и сдвинулось. Ментор бушевал, унары, наслаждаясь фиаско Северина, сдержанно хихикали — а самого Арно захватил неожиданный восторг, окатил с головы до ног и оставил после себя ощущение удовольствия с примесью легкой грусти, которую испытываешь, глядя на недостижимое. В тот день он не придал значения постороннему чувству, оттенившему его сдержанный триумф. 

Постояв за себя, Арно охотно вступался за менее одаренных художественными талантами и красноречием унаров. Благо Паоло с Берто не упускали повода сцедить каплю яда в кубок самолюбия Эстебана, а Катершванцы брались оттоптать его прихвостням мозоль не только буквально. Азартно ввязываясь в любую перепалку, задевающую его чувство справедливости, Арно стал ловить в себе отголоски чуждых побуждений и ощущений. Там, где прежде он рванул бы в атаку со шпагой наголо и боевым кличем, теперь стал странно, до стыдного осторожен. Досадное промедление, горяча кровь и опаляя скулы румянцем, вновь и вновь приводило к победе. Будто кто-то хладнокровный и невыносимо терпеливый, приблизив губы к уху, нашептывал: потерпи, измотай его, замани в ловушку притворного замешательства, а потом — рази! Арно оставалось лишь гадать, откуда берутся искры сдержанного удовлетворения, оттенявшие его привычку радоваться безудержно и безоглядно, так, как он дарил дружбу или выказывал неприязнь. 

Появление Сузы-Музы внесло оживление в стылое болотце Лаик, захлестнув Арно водоворотом ощущений: восхищением с примесью сладкого ужаса, отчуждением с оттенком высокомерной брезгливости, подозрительностью, вымученным весельем. А в глубине таилась глухая тоска. Она стесняла, не позволяя рассмеяться над остроумной шуткой, отравляла жизнь непонятной скорбью. Арно, прежде не страдавший от разноголосицы переживаний и устремлений, забеспокоился, только когда шалости самопровозглашенного графа Медузы стали наглее, неся опасность тем, кого фамилия не защищала от гнева и произвола Арамоны. Росла дерзость и озлобленность проделок Сузы-Музы — и крепла уверенность Арно в том, что часть испытываемых им чувств приходит извне. В памяти всплыла ветхая хроника, где говорилось о «людях с разделенными чувствами». Арно тогда подумалось, что велеречивый рассказчик так поименовал обыкновенных влюбленных, вообразив, что «они могут слышать боль и радость на расстоянии, ощущая их не только телом, но и душой и разумом». 

В хронике упоминалось о проступающих на телах знаках, но не меньше угрозы пегого окраса Арно тревожила мысль о том, кто навязывает ему отдающее мертвенным равнодушием спокойствие, и что он получает взамен от самого Арно. Быть может, этот кто-то — наверняка трусоватый, бесчестный и очень осмотрительный, — читает его, как раскрытую книгу, взамен предлагая куцые строчки своей собственной заплесневелой души? Арно гадал, в ком проделки Сузы-Музы вызывают столь странный отклик. (К тому времени графом он числил Придда — конечно, Кана против ослика не поставил бы, но на друзей и не принято спорить). Однако ответ, как это часто бывает, пришел неожиданно, чуть опередив кончину Сузы-Музы. 

Выходка перешедшего черту графа обернулась свирепым восторгом Арамоны. Тот одним выстрелом поразил двух зайцев: получал возможность поквитаться с Эгмонтом Окделлом, утопив в позоре будущность его сына, и выслуживался перед Дораком, избавляясь от унара, чье присутствие в стенах Лаик, а тем более в столице, было неугодно кардиналу. Поверить в виновность Ричарда мог разве что слепой и глухой безумец, но отысканные серыми слугами улики не оставили надежды оклеветанному. Арно рванулся заслонять Ричарда от ликования Арамоны, когда до его предплечья дотронулись, обжигая ледяным прикосновением даже сквозь толстое сукно унарской куртки. Придд молниеносно убрал руку и, будто не замечая, как Арно передернулся, одними губами произнес «Не стоит». Арно вспыхнул, раздумывая, не схватить ли трусливую гадину за шиворот, выталкивая на суд и расправу, но тут Йоганн вызвался побыть Сузой-Музой, Ричард выкрикнул ответное признание, остальные загомонили… И Арно, презрительно дернув плечом, шагнул из строя, оставляя за спиной Придда, привыкшего жить в тени, творить козни и отдавать на расправу невиновных. 

Кровоподтек Арно обнаружил не сразу. Темная отметина медленно-медленно проступила на коже уродливой кляксой и поползла по руке, наливаясь густо-лиловым цветом и не отзываясь болью на неосторожное прикосновение. Дни шли, а синяк и не думал бледнеть, желтеть и истаивать. Когда же Арно пристальнее вгляделся в отметину, едва не подскочил от негодования: лиловая клякса походила на гербовое животное Приддов. Придд умудрился запятнать его единственным прикосновением, вынудил разделить собственные трусость и подлость! Кипя от ярости, Арно стал присматриваться к ускользнувшему от возмездия графу Медузе. Под его обличительным взглядом самоуверенный Придд, кичащийся тем, что знает не меньше менторов, сбивался, заикался, начинал осторожно подбирать слова. Арно забавлялся, рисуя быстрыми росчерками пера дурашливые рожицы, мысленно подбирая нелестные эпитеты Сузе-Музе — Валентин кривил губы, получая от ментора выговор за неуместные во время ответа гримасы и паузы. Арно любовался, как каменеет узкая спина, как Придд вытягивается чуть не до хруста хребта, вздергивая подбородок и сводя лопатки, когда Арно с приятелями принимался глумиться над трусливым Сузой-Музой. Накатывающее неестественное спокойствие, тени не предназначенных ему мыслей, просачивающиеся извне ощущения, гложущая тоска, разъедающая извечную жизнерадостность Арно, приглушающая его легкий, веселый нрав, оказались снулыми чувствами Придда. Каким-то образом его переживания передавались Арно, а проступившее на запястье разлапистое лиловое клеймо подтверждало порочную связь их разумов и сердец. 

Арно со злым азартом раздумывал, как заставить Придда обнажить предплечье — хотелось убедиться в правильности догадок и одновременно до дрожи отвращения не хотелось увидеть на худой бледной конечности очертания собственного герба. Задача усложнилась тем, что и прежде державшийся особняком Придд стал сторониться любого общества. Он предпочитал уединение даже в купальне и тем самым породил лавину шуток, что Спрут прячет свои щупальца или прозрачное, как у медузы, нутро. Терпение, как и смирение, никогда не было добродетелью Арно. Подгадав момент, когда Придд в одиночестве оказался в библиотеке, он пошел в наступление. 

Придд медленно поднял глаза от книги, безмолвно спрашивая, каких Закатных тварей от него понадобилось унару Савиньяку. 

— Я знаю, что ты слышишь мои чувства, раз я могу уловить твои, — без предисловий начал Арно. — Ты словно комар — постоянно зудишь над ухом, отравляешь своей желчью, недоверием, опаской. Мне надоело просыпаться с твоим настроением. — Придд смотрел не моргая, без выражения. — Думаешь, это только меня касается, а ты неуязвим? Ошибаешься, я прямо сейчас ощущаю твое замешательство и облегчение!

— Не поклянусь, что это исключительно мои чувства, — разомкнул уста Придд. Арно запоздало понял, что зря надумал превратить библиотеку в ристалище — Придд чувствовал себя в безопасности под защитой унылой серости стен, под потемневшим сводом потолка, в окружении редутов из стеллажей. Он изучил здесь каждый угол, выбрал стол, к которому не подойдешь незамеченным, а вот Арно перед ним был как на ладони.

— Не похоже, будто тебя подпалило мое ликование, — огрызнулся Арно. Отступать было поздно, и он сел на скамью напротив Придда.

— Вам виднее, что вы испытываете.

— А тебе виднее, как от этого избавиться. — Маска невозмутимости пошла трещинами, и Арно осекся: — Это необратимо?! Я что, не избавлюсь от этого… этой гадости?! — Придд опустил ресницы, пряча свои чувства от взгляда Арно, но не от его сердца. Как он ни старался сохранить самообладание, пришедшийся в герб выпад больно задел его, заставил вспыхнуть гневом и досадой. — Не соблаговолите ли показать ваше предплечье, граф Васспард?

— Вы забываетесь, унар Арно, — холода в голосе Придда хватило бы, чтобы насквозь выморозить толстые стены Лаик. Но Арно не собирался сдаваться: брошенный в камин снежок — это вам не пригоршня снега за шиворот. 

— Вы напрасно стыдитесь, унар Валентин. Гербом Савиньяков, хоть он вам и чужд, можно гордиться. Надеюсь, ответный знак проступил на таком участке вашего нескладного тела, где вы можете невозбранно им любоваться. 

— Боюсь представить ваше огорчение, если скажу, что ваш герб проступил сильно ниже… — Валентин издевательски помедлил и закончил: — лба.

— Не удивлюсь, если это спина. Ваша семья слишком часто отворачивалась от тех, кого предала, а сами вы любите прятаться за чужими спинами.

— Странно, что мой герб не красуется у вас между глаз — там, где мог бы вырасти единственный рог. Символ стремления бездумно бросаться навстречу опасности.

Арно задохнулся, представив себя с навечно «подбитым» лиловой отметиной глазом, и выпалил:

— Ну хоть чему-то можно обрадоваться!

— Не думаете же вы, что я наслаждаюсь ситуацией? 

— Не замечаю ваших страданий. Зачем вы вообще распустили щупальца?!

— Не хотел, чтобы вы совершили глупость, за которую вам отплатили бы той же фальшивой монетой.

— Да вы провидец! Что же не прозрели последствий?

— Не вы ли только что выступили с пламенной речью, заявляя, что можете слышать мои чувства, равно как и я слышу ваши?

— И что это меняет? — нахмурился Арно, подозревая подвох. 

— Вы же связали воедино разделенные чувства и проступившие на наших телах отметины. Может, это не лучшим образом сказалось на вашем рассудке, но дара речи вы не лишились. Из этого я заключаю, что вы и раньше читали либо слышали о подобном явлении. Должны были уяснить, что от наших поступков и попыток сторониться друг друга или, напротив, искать общества и расположения, ничего не зависит. Вы меня не касались, но ваш герб, тем не менее, проступил на моей коже. Хотя я не могу поручиться, что это случилось одновременно с тем, как вы обнаружили свою отметину. 

— Значит, все-таки не рука, — подытожил Арно, испытывая двойственные ощущения: хотелось похвалить себя за догадливость и было по-детски жаль взмывающего в прыжке оленя, нашедшего сомнительное прибежище. 

— Восхищен тонкостью вашего ума, — церемонно склонил голову Придд. 

— Думаю, напрасно просить, чтобы вы не навязывали мне свои подленькие желания?

— Не представляю, о чем вы толкуете, — Придд предсказуемо прибегнул к глухой защите невозмутимости. — Возможно, вы путаете отголоски своих намерений с вялым благоразумием.

— И что же, мы обречены до конца жизни путать свои и чужие чувства? —Арно в последний миг сдержался и не стиснул кулак, не ударил ладонью по массивной столешнице, твердой, словно камень. 

— Отнюдь, надо только перетерпеть Лаик. Расстояние избавит нас от подобного неудобства. 

— Надеюсь, нас разделят бесчисленные хорны.

— Вы просто похитили и озвучили мое заветное желание, унар Арно.

— Валентин, вы, несомненно, успели прочесть половину здешней библиотеки, — ядовито восхитился Арно. — Неужели не отыскали, как избавиться от «украшений»? Не хочется щеголять синяком в форме растоптанной каракатицы. 

— Постарайтесь обзавестись поверх кровоподтеком самой благообразной формы. Или подрисуйте чернилами рога и копыта, придавая красоты и грации, — приподнял бровь Придд. Арно, глядя в блеклое невыразительное лицо, остро позавидовал художественным талантам Ли. 

— Да разве такой кляксе можно придать форму? И почему ваши предки не посадили на герб медузу! Она хотя бы не так заметна.

— Как вы полагаете возможным нарисовать прозрачный герб? — смутить Придда было не легче, чем сдвинуть в одиночку любой из потемневших от времени дубовых стеллажей. — Вы все равно изыскали бы повод фыркать и бить копытом. Или вам не приглянулись бы очертания медузы, или вы внушили бы себе, что знак жжется.

— Не будь эта клякса такой огромной…

— … вам хватило бы глупости и отваги попытаться избавиться от отметины, срезав клок кожи. Очевидно, вы точно хотите, чтобы знак перебрался в неприкосновенное место. 

— Выучили новое слово?

— Приятно слышать, что вы сочли глупость не подходящим мне качеством, — Арно вскинулся под неизменно прохладным взглядом. — Вынужден вас огорчить: нет, вы не ошиблись в суждениях, но не спешите ликовать. Проступивший на теле знак — символ завершения долгого и сложного процесса, внешнее отражение невидимой глазу, но прочной связи. 

— Вы — последний человек, которого я пригласил бы погостить в своих мыслях! — Хотелось вскочить, пройти — нет, вихрем промчаться вдоль немых фолиантов, выплеснуть движением переполняющее его напряжение. Арно в последний момент поборол искушение, до побелевших пальцев вцепившись в край стола. 

— Нет слов, чтобы описать мое огорчение. Я так надеялся на вашу симпатию!

— Ваша правда. Есть варианты еще хуже.

— Благодарю. Я бы советовал вам крепче ухватиться за этот увесистый стул.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спросил Арно.

— Чтобы вы не воспарили к потолку, будучи окрыленным отголосками моего счастья от столь лестного признания.

Хотелось кусаться, но Арно ответил широкой улыбкой:

— Пока мы делим кров, порадуйтесь разнообразию. Не все же вам ползать по дну!

— Спешу обратить ваше внимание, что зубы, которые можно щерить, копыто, которым можно лягнуть, и хвост, который можно задирать, имеются не только у морисков, — Арно фыркнул не хуже недовольного Кана, предвидя выпад в сторону гербового зверя. Валентин хладнокровно закончил: — Но и у мулов с ослами. 

— Не смею оспаривать глубину ваших знаний. Не для того вы мучили глаза, разбирая выцветшие чернила, покуда остальные учились фехтовать и поступать честно, чтобы кто-то сумел обскакать вас в словоблудии!

Придд не привстал в знак прощания и ничем не выдал, что выпад пришелся в цель. 

 

***

Арно постепенно учился отделять чувства и желания Придда от собственных. Вот эта тоскливая тяга уйти в свои мысли, отгородиться от гула унарских голосов, спрятаться глубоко в себя, чтобы даже случайный оклик не пробился сквозь сосредоточенность, — это определенно чужое. А вот эта расчетливая дерзость, подначивающая поправить «забывчивого» ментора или задать каверзный вопрос, — его привычные порывы. Вслушиваясь в чужое равнодушие, Арно встречал презрительной улыбкой каждый шаг в тень, прочь с поля боя за справедливость. 

Ночами он соприкасался с вереницей зыбких снов: не видел лиц, не мог разобрать слова, не узнавал пейзажей. Просыпался охрипшим, словно исступленно звал кого-то. Подавленным. Переживающим возникшую из ниоткуда печаль, стирающую и без того тусклые краски унарского бытия. Испытывающим неведомое доселе одиночество посреди толпы, от которого хочется отгородиться вблизи людей, только острее ощущая собственное отчуждение. 

Долгожданный Фабианов день не только превратил унара Арно в корнета Савиньяка, но и избавил от раздражающего соглядатая, незримо присутствующего рядом в любой миг жизни. Каждый шаг в сторону Торки увеличивал расстояние между паркетным шаркуном Приддом и полным служебного рвения и самых возвышенных ожиданий Арно. 

Потянулись месяцы службы. Воспоминания о непрошеной связи поблекли и истаяли, не омрачая настоящее младшего из Савиньяков. 

***

Надо отдать Придду должное — он оказался неплохим наездником. Ибо залп «радости» Арно от встречи с давним знакомцем грозил вышибить его из седла и вбить в мерзлую землю. Глядя на снулую физиономию, Арно только укрепился в убеждении: той давней, не позабывшейся, испепеляющей болью, лишившей его сознания и едва не отобравшей рассудок, он был обязан именно Спруту. Очевидно, Придд, замышляя вереницу предательств, решил избавиться от возможного свидетеля его темных деяний. Как Арно ни прислушивался, от Придда не доносилось ничего: ни заносчивого восторга, ни отголоска превосходства, ни опаляющего дыхания ненависти, ни липкой волны страха. До исступления доводила мысль, что он сам — как на ладони перед поджимающим бледные губы недругом, тогда как обратная сторона проклятой связи словно умерла в тот момент, когда могла стать залогом вовремя предотвращенного предательства. 

Постыдная тайна разделенных чувств повисла на волоске, грозя обрушиться на Арно и погрести под собой благорасположение его генерала. Кому нужен порученец, шарахающийся от каждой тени, померещившейся Придду, превращающийся в чужие глаза и уши при штабе? Придд не глупец, он разберется, когда воодушевление Арно вызвано скачкой, а когда — ликованием, что гусям вот-вот повыдирают перья. Нельзя превратиться в такую же угрозу Талигу, как высокопоставленный перебежчик. И Арно решил: когда следующий удобный случай их сведет, он поставит на карту собственное будущее, но добьется от Спрута откровенности. Заставит обнажить тайну, о которой сам был счастлив позабыть, пока она не представляла опасности для всего, что Арно поклялся защищать. 

Припертый к стене Придд хранил издевательскую невозмутимость. Арно тщетно пытался собрать разорванное в клочья самообладание, с отвагой обреченного готовясь отбивать атаки офицеров, вообразивших, будто сумеют помирить мориска с ызаргом. 

— И все же мне неясно, на чем, помимо упрямства, основывается ваша уверенность в лицемерии полковника Придда, — Райнштайнер был непрошибаем.

Сам Придд замер ледяным истуканом, с изяществом и мастерством, так недостающим его фехтовальным навыкам, не скрещивая стылый взгляд со взором теньента Савиньяка. Арно понял, что если сейчас не бросить в бой резервные эскадроны, он проиграет и битву, и всю войну.

— Еще в Лаик у нас с так называемым полковником Приддом образовалась очень необычная связь.

— Связь?! — Ариго едва не поперхнулся вдохом, поочередно разглядывая одинаково вздернувших подбородки непримиримых однокашников.

— Началось все с того, что до меня стали долетать отголоски чувств и побуждений, абсолютно чуждых мне. 

— Вы уверены, что причиной не было разыгравшееся воображение? — уточнил невозмутимый Райнштайнер. 

Арно ожгло: ему послышалось «умопомрачение». Придд, как и ожидалось, не торопился облегчить Арно жизнь — таращился, не позволяя прочесть на своей физиономии ни удивления, ни досады, и тем самым малодушно поощрял Арно в одиночку штурмовать редуты чужого недоверия.

— Когда я стал ощущать несвойственные мне порывы спрятаться в самом темном углу, меня больше тревожило, как избавиться от отголосков чужой трусости. Мне не хотелось, чтобы подглядывали за моими мыслями, и не хотелось копаться в чужих. Я уже подумывал совершить какую-нибудь громкую глупость, чтобы застать врасплох соглядатая и уличить его, потому что расплата затронула бы обоих. А когда на руке проступил знак — сначала я принял его за кровоподтек из-за очертаний и темного цвета — я понял, чьи подленькие помыслы пытаются заглушить мои собственные чувства. И потребовал от унара Валентина, чтобы он избавил меня от подобного неудобства. 

Три пары глаз впились в Придда. 

— Я подтвердил догадки унара Арно, — не стал отпираться Придд. — И признался в ответ, что отчаялся найти спасение от его желаний, которые звучали, словно плач капризного младенца. — Арно испытал острое желание забить Придда до полусмерти первой подвернувшейся под руку «погремушкой». И лишь поймав на себе заинтересованные взгляды офицеров, понял, что скользкая гадина спровоцировала его на бурную реакцию, а сама сохранила хладнокровие и тем самым намекнула, кто из них двоих больше достоин доверия. 

— И у тебя тоже проступил знак? — недоверчиво уточнил Ариго.  
Арно показалось, или Придд действительно стиснул зубы? Но ответил Спрут ровно: — Да.

— Держу пари, ты находил в книгах описание такой связи.

— Да. 

— Ваша осведомленность о самых редких явлениях уступает лишь вашей немногословности, полковник Придд, — Райнштайнер легко облек в вежливые слова определение «скользкая гадина», которое крутилось у Арно на языке. — Поступитесь вторым, дабы первое распространилось на всех присутствующих. 

— Рассказывайте, Валентин.

— Мой генерал, в старинных хрониках — полагаю, такие попадались на глаза и теньенту Савиньяку, — мне доводилось читать, что иногда чужие по крови люди внезапно обретают способность предугадывать чувства друг друга. Независимо от их доброй воли они начинают ощущать отголоски сторонних переживаний, делясь в ответ собственными. День ото дня связь крепнет, проступая на телах, соединенных, как выразился летописец, «обнажением души», особым знаком, который поверхностный взгляд может принять за родимое пятно. 

— И как вы разделяете чувства на свои и чужие?

Арно, не сдержавшись, фыркнул, намекая, что перепутать невозможно.

— Это нетрудно, — спокойно подтвердил Придд. — Стоит мне ощутить тягу к поспешным суждениям, или увлечься спорными аргументами, или почувствовать желание заслонить собой виновного от заслуженной им кары, или потеряться в безоглядной браваде — значит, я оказался во власти пылкости и поспешности теньента Савиньяка. А иногда, как сейчас, я не могу поручиться, чьи именно чувства берут надо мной верх. Та неловкость, что я ощущаю — моя ли это реакция на заявление теньента о том, что я изменник? Или теньент небезнадежен и потому испытывает стыд от многократно повторенных вслух необоснованных обвинений? 

— Да ты клочком кожи не поскупишься пожертвовать, лишь бы спрятать от меня свои подлые чувства!

— Вы забываетесь!

— Арно, придержи коней. Ты же сам заявил, что способен подслушать чувства Валентина.

— Я не подслушивал, он сам их подсовывал! Я мог слышать его чувства, но Придд, похоже, из шкуры вон вылез, чтобы я оглох. Теперь я ничего от него не ловлю — ни ненависти, ни угрозы.

— Если они расцветят вам жизнь — вообразите их себе, как надумали многое другое. 

— Мой генерал, — шагнул вперед Арно, — я считаю, что Придд умышленно избавился от знака, чтобы я не мог уличить его в обмане.

— Не слишком ли самонадеянно вы присвоили себе звание главного правдоборца Талига, теньент?

— Что натолкнуло вас на подобное подозрение, Арно?

— Прошлой осенью меня свалил с ног приступ сильной боли, однако ни лихорадки, ни ранения у меня не было. Никакого следа на теле — но я лишился сознания и еще долго испытывал недомогание.

— Полковник Придд, у вас на теле есть отметина… знак?

— Да.

— Она осталась в первозданном виде?

— Нет.

Поймав кураж, Арно рванулся к столу, сдернул мундир с одного плеча и, задрав рукав сорочки, поднес руку к пламени свечи. 

— Зря ты закусил губу, полковник. Где бы ни была твоя отметина, боль ты ощутишь сполна и везде, — мстительно пообещал он, отпуская оголенное предплечье в жаркие объятия огня. Ариго еле успел перехватить его руку, стиснув до хруста костей. 

— Теньент, приведите себя в порядок! — рявкнул взбешенный генерал и, переводя взгляд на смертельно бледного Придда, добавил: — Валентин, я приношу извинения за фиглярство Арно, но вам придется дать ответ. Вы нашли способ избавиться от знака и необходимости делиться чувствами?

— Насколько мне известно, такого способа не существует. Узы необратимы. Расстояние приглушает связь, но не разрушает ее, — Придд не поддался нетерпению собеседников. — Я с опозданием обнаружил проступивший знак; насколько я рассмотрел, он очень смутно напоминал вытянувшегося в длинном прыжке оленя и цветом походил на ожог. Очевидно, сходным путем двинулись мысли прислужников Колиньяра, рьяно отнесшихся к приказу добиться от меня сотрудничества. — Голос его звучал ровно и невыразительно. Арно, стоя в трех шагах от Придда, начал понимать, что все эти недели и месяцы был глух и слеп, не замечал очевидного и вслушивался в несуществующее, и сейчас не мог отличить свои чувства от чужих. И впервые не стыдился того, что перед Приддом сейчас проступают, выведенные сердечными чернилами, его сопереживание, боль и гнев. 

— Они сочли скрытый одеждой знак достойным объектом для приложения их сомнительного остроумия и служебного рвения, — скучным голосом продолжал Придд. — Сначала постановили, что спруту не хватает щупалец, и попытались дорисовать их при помощи ножа. А после их внимание привлек цвет знака. «Словно вареный рак!» — так они выразились и решили упрочить сходство.

— Довольно! — прервал Ариго. Арно, соблюдая субординацию, чуть отстал от старшего по званию:

— Я… примите мои извинения, если такое возможно. Я был неправ в своих подозрениях. Вы, должно быть, все чувствуете без подсказки слов, но я все равно скажу. Я был обманут вашим спокойствием, приняв его за бесчувствие. Я приписывал вам те недобрые чувства, что испытывал сам, и в итоге оклеветал, запятнав ложью и подозрениями.

— Примите и мои извинения за перенесенные по моей вине страданья, — разомкнул губы Придд. — Я пришел к этому выводу в Лаик и с тех пор не имел повода переменить мнение: унар Арно в качестве поверенного моих переживаний — хороший вариант стихийно возникших уз. Вместо великодушных порывов мне могли достаться подленькие замыслы, о которых я не мог бы предупредить, не выдав себя вдвойне, признаваясь в редкой и непонятной, а потому предосудительной особенности и располагая вместо четких улик смутными предчувствиями. Вместо чистосердечности могло выпасть двуличие, вместо горячности в поисках справедливости — холодное, расчетливое предательства. В даре судьбы порой можно обрести действительно дар, а не проклятие.

***

Со временем у Арно все лучше получалось разделять свои и чужие чувства, даже если они звучали в унисон, и немного приглушать переживания Валентина. Он перестал фыркать, что чужая осмотрительность бросает тень на его решительность, призывая помедлить и оценить противника и обстоятельства. Сказать по правде, когда азарт горячил кровь, а труба пела приказ «В атаку!», Арно не смог бы распутать неистовый клубок чувств, отделяя предвкушение боя, которое испытывал Валентин, от собственного. Нередко они думали и чувствовали одинаково, желая и беспокоясь об одном и том же. Конечно, обязанности полковника отличались от обязанностей рвущегося в бой порученца, но Арно ни разу не поймал ноток чванливого превосходства или упоения разницей чинов.

Многое прояснили сны: он пробуждался, как от удара, покрытый ледяным потом, со жгучей болью в спине. Пытаясь поймать дыхание, Арно лихорадочно гадал, его ли сердце заходится, или оба частят, пытаясь догнать друг друга. Он долго не решался спросить, приходит ли во снах Валентину, то, что он пережил. Да и как спросишь о таком?

_… — Ты посмотри, Эйб, какие картиночки прячут барчуки под батистом да кружавчиками!_

_— Родимое пятно, что ли? Диковинное! Или все ж кто-то успел попортить ему шкурку, вот синяк и вылез?_

_— Да не синяк это. Не дергайся! Я тебя пальцем ткнул, а не каленой кочергой. Ишь ты, какой неженка!_

_— Не пойму, зверь это, что ли, какой? Уж точно не с герба. Давай зверушку подправим, дорисуем как их там… лапок._

_— … Рик, чего это он глаза закатывает? Как бы не помер, и нас вслед за ним не отправили!_

_— Да с чего ему помирать, подумаешь, пара царапин._

_— А молчит чего? И кровь откуда? Он язык не проглотил?!_

_— Да прикусил, наверно. Давай сюда свечку, сейчас голос барчуку возвернем да зверю шкурку опалим._

_— Рик, а ты того, не перетрудился?_

_— Да кому ж он такое уродство покажет? Они, благородные, друг дружке спину не кажут, чтоб хребет ненароком не переломили. Да и случись чего — отопремся, скажем, сам хотел пятно извести, мол, корявое оно…_

В конце концов Арно не выдержал: собственное богатое воображение грозило довести его до одержимости. Не оставляя обоим возможности отступить, он поздним вечером постучался в комнату Придда и с порога выпалил: «Покажи мне свой знак!». 

Валентин помедлил, словно испытывая решимость Арно, но все-таки взялся за пуговицы мундира:

— Ты же до сих пор кривишься, как вспомнишь лекарский обоз, — заметил он. 

— Да это же преддверие Заката! — передернулся Арно. — Я теперь без дрожи на бабочку не взгляну — сразу вспоминаю эти белые цветочки, стоны, крики и смрад. Но твой знак — это же совсем иное!

— Безусловно, — Валентин, не тратя времени на споры, избавился от мундира, платка и потянул завязки сорочки. — Мои… отметины не сравнить с увечьями, полученными на поле боя. 

— Да не о том речь! Просто я хочу увидеть твой знак, каков уж есть, — тихо договорил Арно, словно стесняясь своего желания. 

— Понимаю. Твое гербовое животное повело себя согласно своей природе и предпочло укрыться от людских взоров. Но это его не спасло. — Валентин рывком сдернул сорочку, оседлал стул и замер. Арно тоже застыл, впиваясь глазами в подставленную спину и не видя изуродованную метку — взгляд метался, цепляясь то за крохотную родинку в изгибе плеча, то за тонкий белесый шрам на левом боку. Когда Арно поймал себя на отстраненном размышлении, что перламутр дороже золота, он сцепил зубы, шагнул вперед и чуть склонился к плечу неподвижного Валентина. Будь прокляты те, у кого поднялась рука надругаться над совершенством! В мысли лезли глупые метафоры; узнай о них Валентин — Арно рассыпался бы горсткой пепла. Но и отрицать чувства было глупо, учитывая, что Валентин ловил их отголоски. Собравшись с духом, Арно всмотрелся в отметину, все еще небольшую: он легко мог бы спрятать ее под ладонью и уже потянулся, но в последний миг вздрогнул, отдергивая руку. И услышал:

— Мне не больно. Если тебе не противно…

Арно вспыхнул, обогнул Валентина и вцепился ему в плечи, пригибаясь так, чтобы на равных смотреть в глаза:

— Не смей даже думать, что эта метка — знак позора, а не доблести!

— Храбрецы не носят шрамы на спине, — самообладание не изменило Валентину, но Арно чуть не захлебнулся затопившей его горечью. Он сильнее стиснул закаменевшие плечи:

— Да что ты знаешь о шрамах, много ли ты их видел?! Кого не могут одолеть в лицо, тем бьют в спину, исподтишка. Или ты скажешь, что подло раненный сам становится порченым?

— Нет, — тихо, почти шепотом. — Но мне даже не пытались навязать бой.

— Я знаю, видел во сне. Двое здоровенных ублюдков, перекидывающихся шуточками. А знаешь, чего не было в моих снах?

— Не представляю. Как и то, зачем ты захотел увидеть… калеку.

— Во сне я смотрю издалека, лиц почти не вижу. Я не слышал ни мольбы, ни стона. 

— Я быстро потерял сознание. 

— На каком по счету пятне на шкуре оленя? — Арно снова переместился за спину Валентина, заставляя себя смотреть на изуродованный знак. Художниками Эйб и Рик не были, но старались от души — по шрамам, отмечавшим лишние «ноги», было заметно, что порезы наслаивались один на другой, их подправляли, вспарывая кожу уродливыми «мазками». Какие-то сразу прижгли, и они бугрились алыми жгутами. С цветом ублюдки не прогадали, зло констатировал Арно. Хотелось подуть на старый ожог, забирая призрак жаркой боли, хотелось бережно, кончиками пальцев пройтись по рубцам в безумной надежде, что они прилипнут и их удастся сдернуть со спины, как шелуху. Сотня слов просилась на язык, толкалась, напирая друг на друга, и так легко было запутаться, сбиться, пропустить самое важное! И Арно просто склонился, мазнув кончиками волос по отведенному в сторону локтю, и с бесконечной осторожностью прижался губами к голове оленя, потом чуть ниже, чувствуя, как отпускает Валентина дикое напряжение. 

— Странно, что он здесь, — тихо сказал Арно в гладкую кожу. — Я же тебя даже не касался. Может, только плеча, случайно. 

— Не думаю, что дело в прикосновении, — Валентин помедлил, словно взвешивал последствия откровенности, и Арно десять раз пожалел, что не прикусил язык. Но Валентин заговорил опять: — Юстиниана застрелили в грудь; пуля вышла из спины, разворотив лопатку. Я не сразу понял — как бы я мог заметить? — что у меня на спине, примерно на том же месте, проступают едва угадываемые очертания оленя. Да и цвет знака не располагал к вдумчивому созерцанию — я счел его следом ушиба, и ждал, что он исчезнет. Пока не вспомнил о прочитанном в хрониках и не понял, что узы обрели окончательную крепость. Долгое время я думал, что место появления знака — случайность. Теперь я верю, что, отобрав одни узы, судьба взамен подарила мне новые.


	7. Горный стрелок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Горный стрелок  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4050 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Конрад-Бенедикт Инголс/Лионель Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Откуда Рокэ Алва так хорошо осведомлен о древних кодексах и юридических казусах?  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

Одному лишь Создателю ведомы истинные причины всех наших поступков, а признаться в них без дрожи и искреннего омерзения к себе самому дано и вовсе немногим. Конрад-Бенедикт Инголс предпочитал юридическую точность в словах и ее же придерживался в мыслях, пока обстоятельства позволяли ему это. Пробившись из захолустных ординаров в подающие надежды молодые адвокаты столицы и получив от самого супрема предложение занять место в его ведомстве, Инголс провел четыре дня, бесцельно шатаясь по лабиринтам узких, даже в самых бедных кварталах мощеных улочек. Перед ним открывалась увлекательная и захватывающая жизнь, полная чужих серьезных преступлений и мелких проступков, тщательно скрываемых тайн и легкомысленно не замеченных ошибок. Он дошел до своей цели — стать служителем закона, перед которым равны все. Он отказался.

Супрем Вальтер Придд, глава Дома Волн, пригласил его на личную встречу, и он явился. Колет давил под мышками, его края едва сходились на начавшем солидно расти животе: после сдержанности бедной кухни севера столичные трактиры обрели в нем страстного ценителя и горячего поклонника.

— Господин Инголс, — супрем был обезличенно вежлив со всеми и безупречно осведомлен о тех, кто его действительно интересовал. — Вы прибыли в Олларию, чтобы подороже продать посланные вам Создателем таланты. — Начинающий — уверенно, но все еще начинающий — адвокат упорно любовался статуэткой найери на бесконечном столе, не поднимая глаз. Громко отсчитывали время высокие напольные часы. Голос супрема, холодный и безразличный, шуршал змеей в прибрежном тростнике. — Талант у вас есть, и немалый. Извольте изложить причину вашего отказа от места в моем ведомстве.

— Господин супрем, я недостоин... — начал было Инголс и допустил ошибку, подняв голову. Его глаза встретились с холодным серым взглядом Вальтера Придда: словно на него глянула равнодушная, смертельно ядовитая змея. Змея поморщилась, позволив себе нетерпеливый жест. За все годы обучения и практики, когда Инголсу доводилось издали видеть супрема, тот никогда не двигался быстрее необходимого и не сделал ни одного резкого взмаха скрытой мантией рукой. Лишь сегодня. — Перед тем как посвятить жизнь служению закону, я хотел бы попробовать себя в деле менторства, — абсолютно искренне сказал Инголс. Это звучало совершенно абсурдно в этих сероватых стенах справедливости без милосердия, и это было чистой правдой. Змея знала цену правде и распознавать ее умела с одного слова.

— Я изумлен вашим намерением, — бесцветно произнес Вальтер Придд. — Ваше место будет ждать вас через год.

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь в кабинет супрема, Инголс, отдуваясь, отер пот со лба. Вышитый цветами родной провинции платок немедленно промок до нитки. Закон не щадил и не знал милосердия, но был неуклонен в достижении своих целей: дома его ждало рекомендательное письмо к начальнику школы унаров Лаик. Как и положено вестнику неотвратимой справедливости, оно прибыло раньше владельца трех небогатых комнат во втором этаже мещанского дома. Инголс, шевеля губами, внимательно прочитал его несколько раз, по сложившейся привычке немедленно набросал краткие тезисы собственного письма с просьбой о предоставлении должности и заснул, не раздеваясь, на узком диване в просторной пыльной комнате, служившей для приема просителей.

Через четыре дня он направил полностью готовый комплект бумаг в Лаик, а через шестнадцать — получил место преподавателя истории государства и права в школе для самых благородных и, без сомнения, талантливых и способных юношей страны. Если бы статуэтка найери вдруг сошла со своего бронзового основания в кабинете супрема и поведала ему шелестящим шепотом, во что это решение превратит всю его жизнь, он и тогда, возможно, не отказался бы. Он был молод, считал себя сухим, расчетливым и прагматичным и давал себе последний год на мирскую жизнь перед тем, как служение справедливости поглотит все его человеческие черты, подарив взамен неоднозначную славу и большие деньги.

На второй день своего менторства он увидел за последней партой белокурого юношу с надменным лицом, привыкшего ни в чем не знать отказа заносчивого аристократа, и меч слепой судьбы неслышно опустился на все его радужные мечты и надежды, острые осколки рассыпались повсюду и долгие годы после терзали его ум и память. Хитроумный мэтр Инголс попался в ловушку, которой не посмел предугадать.

***

Взгляд унара Лионеля был спокойным и безмятежным. Его не терзали страсти, он не желал недостижимого, не нуждался в подтверждении своей привлекательности или значимости. Он не заигрывал, не соблазнял и не убеждал. В его улыбке была насмешливая сила уверенной, юной, жадной жизни. Его ждали придворная карьера, блестящие светские красавицы, любящая семья в провинции, добрые друзья, хорошие вина, мудрые книги и дальние страны. Будущее было безмятежно. Приметив его странную, неоднозначную красоту и белые волосы, Инголс поначалу решил, что юноша родом с севера. Мэтр заговорил на одном из диалектов Надора, попробовал бергерское наречие, перешел на дриксен. Унар вежливо поднял брови и осведомился, угодно ли мэтру проверить его знания в области всех языков Золотой Анаксии. Краснеть было нельзя, и Инголс не покраснел. Сохранить уважение унаров следовало любой ценой, иначе справиться с мальчишками нельзя было бы уже никакими силами.

— Я ошибся, — весело сказал он. — Настоящий служитель закона всегда признает свои ошибки. Ведь они не только указывают, что избранный первоначально путь был неверен, они закрывают для нас это направление и дают понять, что искать следует в другом месте.

Унары прилежно заскрипели перьями. Беловолосое наваждение мэтра откинулось на жесткую спинку деревянной скамьи и рассматривало его без всякого стеснения. Записывать только что придуманную мудрость унар Лионель явно не собирался.

После занятия он подошел сам и остановился, почтительно ожидая, когда мэтр соберет свои свитки.

— Вы позволите вам помочь? — осведомился он все с той же спокойной уверенностью своего права — права предлагать и получать согласие в ответ на любое предложение.

— Извольте, — пропыхтел Инголс. Воротничок вдруг стал тесен и невыносимо жал. — Вы хотели задать мне вопросы по истории Золотой Анаксии?

— Если вас это не затруднит, — улыбка была лишена жеманства, но опьяняла и лишала воли сильнее, чем ухищрения обученных молодых людей на улицах, где по ночам чадящие факела освещали алые вывески. — Я хотел бы знать больше об условиях, в которых был заключен Золотой Договор. Ведь может статься, это нам пригодится, — он сделал широкий жест рукой, охватывая пустой класс у себя за спиной. Так разводили руками, склоняясь в глубоком придворном поклоне, но спина Лионеля осталась прямой, а улыбка — спокойной и приятной. — В служении нашему королю и королевству.

— Нашему королю и королевству, — пытаясь унять внезапно накативший на него жар, ответил мэтр, — Создатель в немыслимой своей щедрости послал верных сынов и рьяных служителей.

Унар поднес руку ко лбу и губам, осеняя себя олларианским знаком. Мэтр едва не застонал в голос, уставившись на его тонкий рот.

— Я южанин, — просто сказал юноша. — Мое имя Лионель, а имени семьи мы здесь не называем.

— Ну разумеется, разумеется, — торопливо бормотал мэтр, роняя и вновь складывая свитки. Мечтал он в тот миг лишь о том, как бы побыстрее оказаться в тиши и одиночестве своей тесной кельи, заваленной бумагами и книгами. Там можно было наконец перевести дух и спокойно и беспристрастно, как и подобает человеку, выбравшему служение закону, обдумать происходящее. Унар Лионель помог собрать свитки, невзначай поправил мэтру закатившийся рукав мантии и шел с ним до самой комнаты, неся стопку исписанной пожелтевшей бумаги. У самой своей двери Инголс разглядел, что глаза Лионеля черны, как врата Заката.

Узнай Вальтер Придд о том, что один из самых способных его служащих не узнал в светловолосом юноше Савиньяка... Да что там Придд! Спустя годы Инголс сам так и не мог понять, как он не увидел в «южанине» будущего хозяина половины всего талигойского юга, сына маршала и племянника экстерриора Рафиано. Ум его был в смятении, дух в тревоге. Ища себе оправдания или хотя бы объяснения своим поступкам, он думал впоследствии, что всему виной настоящая или мнимая, выдуманная братьями болезнь второго близнеца, Эмиля, который так ни разу и не появился в классе. Мэтр Инголс увидел его уже только в Фабианов день, когда беспокойное сердце стучало у него в груди, как набат, и на площади, среди смущенных и счастливых молодых дворян, он видел не одного своего белокурого мальчика, а сразу двоих. Знай я, говорил он себе, знай я тогда, что их двое, разве не поднял бы я свитки домов Юга, разве не узнал бы, какую из семей судьба одарила так щедро и так хитроумно? Я позволил себе небрежность, признавался он в тишине одиноких тягучих дней, думая о доме Савиньяк, я посчитал, что имя мальчика должно было быть Арно, как из Круга в Круг было принято в этом доме. Как я ошибся!

Мальчика звали Лионель, и он следовал за мэтром Инголсом неотвязно, подходя с вопросами до занятий, в коридорах, в обеденной зале и даже в молельне, где мэтр, отчаявшись, понадеялся скрыться. Ум юноши был остер и жаден, все вопросы были сформулированы безукоризненно, и мэтр гасил жар своих ночей, засиживаясь допоздна над книгами и свитками, составляя выписки и справки, бесконечно утоляя любопытство и любознательность своего белокурого ученика.

Со временем память стерла подробности, но годы спустя Инголс отчего-то предпочитал думать, что именно в тот день, когда он рассказал унару Лионелю о досадном упущении в Золотом Договоре, которое впоследствии позволило Рокэ Алве одержать свои триумфальные Варастийские победы, он дошел в своем отчаянии от невозможности обладать желаемым до того, что отправился в тренировочный зал. Унары фехтовали, смеясь и крича, дерзкие, шумные и юные до острой, несдержанной боли в его тогда еще молодой груди. Инголс прошел на галерею, спросив разрешения у учителя фехтования, и со всем возможным достоинством расположился на неудобной деревянной скамье. Лионель заметил его сразу же — мэтр понял это по едва изменившимся движениям, до того стремительным и резким, но теперь ставшим тягуче-размеренными, словно он показывал не только свое мастерство владения клинком, но и себя самого. Под облепившей влажную спину рубашкой ходили мускулы, он атаковал, отступал, уклонялся и снова, смеясь, бросался вперед. Его непозволительно длинные для унара волосы разметались по плечам. Инголс прикрыл глаза и начал молиться, не помня ни единого слова из Книги Ожидания. «Создатель, — молил он, — я готов поступиться Рассветом, впрочем, мне и так не достанутся его светлые лучи, но если есть в тебе милосердие к грешникам, если есть сострадание к павшим душам...». Договорить до конца он не решился даже мысленно. Тем же вечером умытый, тщательно одетый и совершенно спокойный унар сообщил ему, что наступает время, когда им позволяют покидать Лаик на целый день, и если мэтру несложно, он просил бы его оказать честь...

В голове у Инголса бесконечной круговертью бродили кошки, одна чернее другой. Он ничуть не обманывался на свой счет и знал, зачем пришел в Лаик. Его искренне восхищала неповторимая красота, свежесть и прелесть неопытной юности, возможность править ее и лепить своими руками основу для будущих взрослых — хитрых, коварных, умных и не очень. Но это — это было наваждением, и с наваждением нужно было что-то делать. Едва сознавая себя от страха и восторга, он шагнул ближе, взял Лионеля за плечо и прижал к себе, властно, с силой оглаживая спину, потом отстранился и заглянул в лицо — понял ли? Лионель понял и не удивился, и не испугался. Он легко кивнул и повторил:

— Королевская библиотека, мэтр. Без вашего письменного разрешения или личного сопровождения унарам не выдают гальтарские рукописи.

Во рту у Инголса было так сухо, словно ему всыпали в глотку всю Багряноземельскую пустыню. Он коротко кивнул и поспешно скрылся за спасительной дверью в свою келью.

Если бы ему пришлось отвечать перед судом Создателя или людей, он не смог бы назвать день, когда его светловолосый мальчик, его закатный огонь и морок, начал вить из него веревки, не прося, но требуя ответов — и всегда получая их. В тот первый день, когда мальчишек отпустили в город, вежливо придерживавший отменную лошадь унар, почтительно следовавший за мешком сидевшим в седле мэтром, все еще был тем, кто просил и получал. После того как Инголс, пользуясь привилегиями, данными ему Вальтером Приддом, вытребовал древние и редчайшие рукописи для своего наваждения, тот выспросил у него все, что касалось допустимых семейных связей между эром и оруженосцем. Инголс все еще чувствовал себя опекающим юношу, дающим ему нужные и важные советы. Он даже и не подумал спросить, о какой степени родства говорит Лионель и к кому он хотел бы попасть в оруженосцы. Беловолосый южанин, решил мэтр Инголс, — плод неравного брака какой-нибудь северянки с крикливым нищим дворянчиком из Эпинэ. Мальчик неглуп и хочет устроить для себя лучшее будущее — мэтр поможет, и мальчик навсегда останется у него в долгу... Много лет спустя мэтр думал: если бы он спросил тогда об имени и семье, Лионель бы непременно ответил. Спокойно и чуть насмешливо, как и все, что он делал.

Когда они вышли из библиотеки, начал накрапывать мелкий дождь.

— Куда бы ты хотел направиться? — добродушно и снисходительно спросил мэтр. — Королевская библиотека удовлетворила твою жажду знаний?

Лионель пожал плечами:

— Ненадолго. Полагаю, мы направляемся посмотреть, как живут в столице служители ведомства супрема?

Инголс подумал о трех своих пыльных комнатах в последнем этаже. Сердце стучало громко и пугающе сильно.

— Не хочешь ли прежде пообедать? — спросил он, цепляясь за последнюю возможность оттянуть, приостановить неизбежное. Ведь после утоленная жажда уже не будет жадно требовать воды, непознанное станет присвоенным, мальчик перестанет быть загадочным наваждением, а сам Инголс...

— После, — с привычной насмешливой мягкостью сказал Лионель и, впервые назвав мэтра по имени, добавил: — Мы едем в твой дом, Конрад.

— Мое второе имя Бенедикт, — с неудовольствием сказал Инголс. — Как его выговорит южанин?

— Бене, — улыбаясь, ответил Лионель.

***

Он не был стеснителен, только, казалось, бесконечно любопытен. Снимая колет и рубашку, показывая свое юную и сильную стать, он хотел знать чужую, и Инголс, отчаянно краснея и не переставая пыхтеть, стягивал мантию и исподнее, намереваясь немедленно прикрыть свое полное рыхлое тело домашним багряноземельсикм халатом. Лионель смеялся и распахивал скользящий в пальцах шелк: я хочу тебя видеть, Бене, хочу знать. Инголс целовал его колени и не мог оторваться, не мог насытиться его запахом. Лионель лежал, опершись на локоть, и наблюдал за ним с той вечной своей полунасмешкой, которую мэтр в глубине души считал порождением юности, и не рассчитывал, что она переживет хотя бы эту ночь. Насмешка оказалась сильнее. С одиннадцатым ударом на колокольне святой Катарины Лионель поднялся. Свечи давно догорели, на улицах перекрикивалась вечерняя стража, вещи унара белели на пыльном старинном кресле.

— Куда ты? — спросил Инголс из теплой постели, разнеженный и сонный. Мальчику, наверное, было больно, но он терпел мужественно, ни разу не закричав и не попросив пощады. — Я мэтр, я могу оставить тебя в городе. Отправлю записку начальнику унаров, что с тобой приключился жар и ты остался у меня. Это допустимо!

— Нет, — коротко ответил Лионель, и это был первый раз в череде следующих, долгих и болезненных, когда Инголс слышал от него отказ.

— Как ты поедешь верхом? — спросил он, садясь в кровати и безуспешно пытаясь попасть в скользкие рукава халата. — Останься, к утру боль утихнет, я знаю еще пару средств...

— Я уезжаю, — снизошел до ответа Лионель. — Унары должны быть в Лаик не позже двенадцатого удара часов.

Инголс справился наконец со свечой, и в ее свете увидел разорванную им в нетерпении рубашку, наливающиеся синяки на груди и плечах.

— Это испортит тебе репутацию или улучшит? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали не обеспокоенно, а шутливо.

Лионель пожал плечами, оглядел себя:

— Скорее, создаст ее. В следующий раз прямо здесь. Бене.

Он перекинул свои длинные волосы на одну сторону и вышел, быстро и почти не хромая.

Инголс вновь подумал о верховой езде и в ужасе зажмурился.

***

Дни, наполненные страхом разоблачения, тянулись до самой весны. Лионель не терпел объятий в коридорах, не допускал прикосновений, но неотступно следовал за мэтром со своими все никак не прекращающимися вопросами. Иногда Инголсу начинало казаться, что его держат в Нохе и медленно растягивают на дыбе, выведывая самые постыдные секреты и страшные тайны. Можешь смотреть, но не смеешь дотронуться. Можешь говорить, но не рассчитывай услышать ответ. Унар Лионель стал еще основательнее — его вопросы требовали все большего времени, а сам он приобрел манеру разговаривать, слегка растягивая слова. Инголс не сразу узнал в ней свою собственную.

Раз в неделю, в свой свободный вечер Лионель являлся в скромные комнаты Инголса в мещанском квартале и, как постепенно начал понимать мэтр, наслаждался полной и безоговорочной свободой: никто не знал, где он, с кем он и как проводит время. Лионель мог валяться на постели, сводя мэтра с ума сосредоточенно отсутствующим видом, мог читать, мог декламировать стихи, стоя у окна, и его длинная тень металась по отсыревшим стенам, повторяя движения не знающих тяжелой работы рук. Здесь, в этих комнатах, в прикосновениях он не отказывал никогда, и мэтр тонул в сладости порока, обнимая доверчиво льнущее к нему несдержанное горячее тело. С каждым таким визитом чувства становились все острее, и мэтр ждал их скорого и неизбежного конца. После окончания Лаик он не рассчитывал больше увидеть своего неотвратимого мужающего мальчика. С Фабиановой площади в оруженосцы к какому-то своему родственнику уйдет уже молодой мужчина, а дальше жизнь возьмет его в оборот — если ему доведется служить в армии, верховая езда и изнурительные переходы сделают его жилистым и крепким, как стальной прут, ничего не оставив от полудетской нежной, трогательной мягкости. 

Расчувствовавшись однажды, мэтр поцеловал ямочку на его левой щеке. Лионель поморщился и отвернулся. Инголсу этого было достаточно — больше его поцелуи не поднимались выше ключиц. Взамен разорванной однажды рубашки он прислал своему мальчику две новых — шелковых, сшитых лучшей белошвейкой с Королевской улицы, — и ждал, замирая в ожидании, примет ли их Лионель. Лионель принял. На последнюю их встречу в мещанском доме он явился в одной из этих рубашек и, смеясь, прошептал:

— Можешь рвать, у меня их две.

Инголс вцепился зубами в его плечо. Предчувствие неизбежной разлуки казалось неодолимым, он страшился будущего.

Фабианов день стал для него откровением, и откровением неприятным. Ветер развевал гордые разноцветные флаги, щурился в своем кресле король, волновались разряженные гости, а герольд звучно выкрикивал:

— Молодые дворяне... счастливы предложить свои шпаги... лучшие... имена будут названы в порядке... Лионель Савиньяк, граф Лэкдеми!

У Инголса потемнело перед глазами, а помост с креслами мэтров зашатался и рухнул в темную мглу Заката.

Савиньяк, граф Лэкдеми. Савиньяк. Лионель Савиньяк. Старший сын маршала, наследник половины юга, эорий, Человек Чести и прочая, прочая, прочая... Когда герольд выкрикнул имя Эмиля Савиньяка, виконта Сэ, Инголс рассмеялся в голос. Начальник унаров глянул на него с неодобрением и что-то прошептал, прикрывая рот перчаткой. Мэтр не расслышал ни слова.

О том, что графа Лэкдеми взял в оруженосцы его собственный дядя, брат матери, экстерриор Гектор Рафиано, он узнал уже после церемонии. Говорили, что унар хорошо подготовился и предоставил выписки из древних законов и кодексов, допускающих такое. Инголс улыбался и, не переставая, хвалил своего самого способного ученика. Мир вокруг него дрожал и шатался. Пробираясь между деревянных помостов к выходу с площади, когда праздно гуляющий народ уже разошелся, мэтр на мгновение обернулся, увидел своего бывшего ученика в его родовых цветах, в шляпе с алым пером и богато украшенной перевязи со шпагой. Тот поднес руку к шляпе, обозначая приветствие. Фабианов день навсегда проложил между ними пропасть: граф и скромный адвокат и мэтр не были ровней, не стали ею за время обучения и никогда не будут впредь. Инголс поклонился, не поднимая глаз. Экстерриор приветливо кивнул ему.

Ровно через неделю, когда мэтр корпел над бумагами, с которыми не справился на своем новом месте в ведомстве супрема — Вальтер Придд всегда держал слово, — Лионель вошел в его комнаты не постучавшись, швырнул на старое пыльное кресло шляпу и плащ, отстегнул шпагу и повалился на постель, не снимая сапог. В голове у Инголса глухо загрохотало, но он по-прежнему не помнил ни единого слова молитв и не знал, о чем и как просить теперь Создателя.

— Чем могу быть полезен, господин граф? — спросил он. Голос его был таким же пыльным, как и все его комнаты.

— Бене, — ответил Лионель, улыбаясь и не открывая глаз.

Инголс обхватил голову руками и негромко застонал.

Вся его жизнь летела в закатные бездны по воле и прихоти взбалмошного мальчишки, и власть эту он дал ему сам.

***

Через несколько месяцев в Торке вспыхнул один из непрерывных пограничных конфликтов. Лионель побывал там, сопровождая дядюшку, и вернулся, полный решимости отправиться служить на север.

Инголс с удовольствием продемонстрировал ему юридические акты, не оставляющие ни единой возможности это сделать.

— Эти я видел, — скучающе отозвался Лионель. — Бене, теперь найди мне те, которые позволят.

Инголс дышал его запахом, оставлял синяки и укусы на его груди, стискивал горячие бедра и наслаждался тихими сдержанными стонами. Он нашел. Он нашел своему меняющемуся на глазах мальчику то, что тот хотел.

Через несколько дней экстерриор отпустил своего оруженосца, и беловолосый южанин отправился в Торку. В комнаты мэтра Инголса доставили увесистый кошелек с золотом. На кошельке был вышит вытянувшийся в прыжке олень. Инголс вспомнил все известные ему ругательства, велел прислуге найти и нанять ему новые комнаты — и не переехал.

Жизнь его застыла в грязной и промозглой олларианской зиме. Его мальчик стал горным стрелком и дрался на границе, ежечасно рискуя своей красивой шеей и умной головой. Смириться с этим Инголс не мог. У него началась жесточайшая бессонница, ночами он жег свечи и писал бесконечные письма, которые сжигал под утро. Огонь равнодушно съедал «милостивого государя», «любезного друга» и «возлюбленного мальчика». Мальчик вырос. С этим Инголс смирился. С тем, где он собирался взрослеть, — нет.

Когда он вновь появился все в тех же мещанских комнатах, Инголс благословил было Создателя, но бесконечно поспешил с этим.

— Где все твои неотправленные письма, Бене? — спросил граф Савиньяк. Его лицо стало жестким и непроницаемым, мэтр смотрел на него и не узнавал ни единой черты. Выстрел, сделавший Лионеля единоличным владельцем половины юга, стоил ему половины души.

Инголс молча протянул ему тщательно подготовленные бумаги по делу Борна — выписки из древних кодексов, требования и прошения. Лионель так же молча и равнодушно швырнул их в огонь.

— Я готов представлять тебя... вас, граф, — сказал Инголс, откашлявшись. Долгую и мучительную минуту было тихо.

— Нет, — сказал наконец Лионель. — Я никак не намерен участвовать в этом деле. Я буду в Сэ с матерью. Если вы, мэтр, считаете необходимым присутствовать на процессе, ваши услуги моему дому будут оплачены.

Мэтр с трудом поднялся из кресла. За годы, что его мальчик провел на снежных перевалах с ружьем, сам он еще больше растолстел и начал задыхаться.

— Лионель, мальчик...

— Я буду крайне признателен вам за выполнение вашего профессионального долга в моих интересах. Я высоко ценю ваши способности. Участие дома Савиньяк в этом деле не должно быть известно.

Инголс молча поклонился.

***

После допросов Карла Борна, которые вызвали бы подозрения и у менее сообразительного и опытного юриста, Инголс писал Лионелю не единожды, приглашая его, упрашивая и наконец умоляя приехать и выслушать преступника лично.

После письма со словами «дают мне серьезные основания сомневаться в его вине» Лионель больше не отвечал ему. Через несколько недель после казни граф Савиньяк возглавил Личную Королевскую охрану. Он по-прежнему обращался к Инголсу с вопросами — теперь всегда изложенными на бумаге с застывшим в прыжке оленем. К каждому такому письму прилагались деньги. Инголс брал их и никогда не тратил. Жил он все в тех же комнатах. Лионель больше не появлялся у него, и пагубная, черная страсть, казалось, отступила на время. После смерти кардинала Лионель умчался на север, в Кадану, и принял командование войсками. Инголс был твердо уверен, что его мальчик справится со своими армиями, орудиями и шпагами. Горный стрелок набил руку на перевалах. Он не промахнется.

И он, разумеется, не промахнулся. В письме с каданской границы граф Савиньяк «просил» своего «Бене» выступить в суде в защиту герцога Алва, выражал полную уверенность в том, что больше никто не достоин такой чести, и обещал свою искреннюю и глубокую признательность.

Мэтр вышел в город без шляпы и несколько часов бродил по мятежным улицам утратившего правителя и власть города, ни о чем не думая и ни о чем не заботясь. Рокэ, герцог Алва, был великим полководцем, но мало что смыслил в древних кодексах. Гораздо больше в них смыслил Лионель Савиньяк, а учил его мэтр Инголс, и отвечал на его хитроумные вопросы тоже он. Услышав о решении варастийской проблемы, Инголс заперся в своих комнатах с тремя бутылками крепкого дорого вина и встретил рассвет с закатной головной болью. Лионель передал то, чему его научил он, Инголс, герцогу Алве. Отдать столь важное и нужное, сокровенное, карту, что отыграет лишь раз, можно брату, можно другу... но разве у Лионеля Савиньяка были друзья? Инголс попытался рассмеяться, но из его горла вырвался лишь сдавленный хрип. Схватившись за голову, он в ужасе обнаружил на лбу испарину. Савиньяк и Алва... Алва и Савиньяк... Они любовники, с ужасающей ясностью понял никогда не считавший себя дураком мэтр. Они ровня, они доверяют друг другу так, как только может доверять знать из великих и древних домов. Секреты и плоды кропотливых трудов мелких ординаров, обычных адвокатов — для них всего лишь услуги, которые можно купить, щедро оплатив. Лионель всегда ему платил, с этим нельзя было спорить. Плодами пользовался Рокэ, герцог Алва, проклятый синеглазый кэналлиец, сам того не зная, укравший у маленького полного мэтра всю его жизнь.

Теперь Лионель, не скрываясь и не таясь, «просил» помочь герцогу Алве в суде.

Инголс вернулся в свои комнаты и долго, бездумно смотрел в окно. По его растрепанным волосам стекала осевшая за время бессмысленного шатания по городу влага. Когда стемнело, Инголс встал, зажег свечи и принялся готовиться к процессу. Он был юристом, и он собирался выиграть этот нелепый и смешной суд. Так хотел тот, кто когда-то давно стал его светом, его наваждением и его мальчиком. Инголс чтил память и был твердо намерен отдать ей долг.

Когда спустя месяцы смуты и тихого, яростного сопротивления граждан Олларии новому королю Альдо Ракану Лионель вновь «попросил» его найти надежного человека, который мог бы говорить от его имени с герцогом Эпинэ, Инголс поднялся из своего пыльного продавленного кресла и крикнул служанке, чтобы та готовила его лучшую мантию. Речь шла о жизни Лионеля Савиньяка, и ее доверить Инголс не мог никому.

— Молитвы святого Оноре и Жозины, — монотонно говорил Инголс. Робер Эпинэ вздрагивал и поднимал на него полные надежды глаза, а мэтр вспоминал другие черные глаза цвета Заката, которые никогда и ни на кого не посмотрят больше с надеждой. Но ради памяти Инголс сидел здесь и говорил: «Когда все закончится, Эпинэ, посвятите себя армии и только ей». И думал: «Чтобы граф Савиньяк мог посвятить себя чему угодно подальше от нее».


End file.
